


To Be Fifteen

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Forced blow job, Hormones, Masterbation, Not aged up, Sex, Smoking, Teenagers, adrienette - Freeform, figuring stuff out, slowly going to age up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien is trying to understand his new found emotions and feelings for a certain girl with dark pigtails and a contagious laugh. And Marinette is trying to understand her own too.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien walked into the classroom and looked up at Marinette with wide eyes as he took in how she giggled with her best friend, Alya. Something was different about her. He couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t her hair or the way the red ribbons flew through the air... Or the way her pink glossed lips curled up with each movement of them. It wasn’t how a spark ignited in her blue eyes with each shake of her breasts as her infectious laugh lit up the room. It wasn’t even the halo that ringed her beautiful soul. No, he couldn’t quite place what made his heart speed up and catch fire. 

He licked his lips and gripped at his school bag as he watched her with awestruck emerald eyes. His chest rose and fell as he got lost in her and time seemed to slow down. He felt warmth built in his stomach and zing down between his legs and for a moment, he forgot where he was standing. That is… until his best friend, Nino snapped him out of it. 

“Yo! Adrien! My man!” Nino yelled and Adrien jumped out of his trance. 

“Hey, man!” He suddenly smiled his perfect smile and threw his bookbag in front of his hips. Adrien slid into his seat, and set the bookbag beside him, bending down to unzip it. As he bent down, he heard Alya whisper over to Marinette and his balls ached as he bit back a groan from how uncomfortable his tight jeans were making him. Too tight for his liking, if he was honest. They shoved his dick in an odd angle that made him want to slip his hand down the waistband and adjust it to be more comfortable.  _ Just a little to the left. _ Adrien got lost in his thoughts as Alya’s words hit his ears and made him come back to reality, causing him to look for a pen.  

“When are you going to ask that poor boy on a date?” Alya slyly glanced at Adrien, who was busy pretending to find a pen. She noticed how his fingertips kept grazing one and skirting past a few other ones along the way. She had to control herself from laughing at the whole situation. “He’s dying for you to. I can tell.” She leaned on her palm and watched Adrien slip past a pen again. 

Alya wanted to scream through her hands where his pen was, but she didn’t want to startle him or Marinette. 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as Adrien peered through his blonde bangs, to catch a glimpse of her expression. He watched her suck her bottom lip between her lips and nibble on it with her pearl white teeth. Adrien flexed his cock as he grew harder. He shoved his arm over his lap to hide his growing predicament as he shoved it to the left with a swift motion beneath his desk. 

Marinette brought the end of her pen into her mouth and sucked on the tip, causing him to swallow hard. If she kept this up, it might just destroy him. She gently nibbled on the end of her pen cap before she spoke. “He wouldn’t date me. He thinks I’m just a friend, Alya. You know that.” Adrien watched her bring her arms in, pressing her breasts together in her white shirt. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. He seems to be quite interested lately.” Alya leaned closer towards Marinette and Adrien quickly retrieved his pen and sat up straight with his bookbag in his lap, panting like he had been caught.

The rest of his school day had been filled with sneaking glances at the girl with dark pigtails and a contagious smile. Even when he had gone home for lunch, he was still lost in her smile and the way she laughed with their friends. 

He had gone to all of his lessons and done everything that his father had planned for him and all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and get lost in the soft pillows.

Adrien sighed and opened the door to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed with his face between his two grey pillows, letting his mind filter to Marinette. 

Adrien groaned as his mind automatically began to think about his face between her full breasts and his cock hardened in response within moments. He groaned as he pressed his hips into his bed and gripped the pillow in one of his hands as he rolled onto his back. He shifted his hips, undoing the button and zipper of his designer jeans. Adrien slipped his hand beneath his red boxer briefs and adjusted his cock to be more comfortable. 

He groaned as his fingertips glided along his silky smooth skin, as he imagined Marinette’s hand exploring his every curve and line. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling as he shoved his jeans and boxers further down his legs, until he kicked them off the end of his bed. He let himself go with the flick of his wrist and rolled over to pull a magazine from beside his bed. It had an article in it of Marinette and her designs for Jagged Stone. Adrien opened it to the page with his favorite picture of her. She had done the interview at the bakery and had spilt ingredients all over herself. A smear of flour ran along her flushed cheek and some chocolate was on her bottom lip.

He put lotion in his palm that was sitting on his bedside table and ran it along his cock, coating himself in the creamy fluid. Adrien licked his lips and parted them as he grazed her bottom lip with his thumb, thinking about how he’d love to clean it from her bottom lip. How he wanted to kiss her full lips and how he wanted them wrapped around his cock. Adrien dropped the magazine and gripped his comforter as his thighs shook, arching his head up with his eyes clenched tight.

He panted and softly moaned as he imagined her warm mouth around his hard length. Adrien bent his knees and raised his hips to meet the thrusts of his hand. He licked his lips and relaxed his legs, letting them spread wide and slide close together again. He ran his slick thumb around the tip and tightened his grip slightly as he ran his hand down to the base and back up. 

He circled it and imagined her tongue and lips working him. Adrien thought about how she had sucked on her pen in class, how her breasts had bounced, and how she had smiled without a care in the world. He gasped and panted as he uttered words he would say to her on his lips. His legs widened again as his muscles tensed up and his balls clenched closer to his body. He licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes to only close them again as his cheeks flushed a deep rose. 

Sweat broke out on his brow as his hair fell into his eyes. He raised his hips again to meet his fist and brought his legs back together again as his thighs trembled. His cock became harder and harder until it couldn’t anymore. 

His thoughts fell to her crawling up his bed and along his body. Adrien became slicker as his precum mixed with the lotion and he groaned under his breath. Marinette settled over his hips and suddenly she was peering into Adrien’s eyes in the throws of ecstasy as she rode him and he came undone with his cock flexing, making his tip swell as streams spilled onto his black shirt.

He panted and placed his arm over his eyes as embarrassment colored his face. He cleared his throat and slipped his shirt off, cleaning himself up with it. Adrien threw the magazine back beside his bed and pulled his boxers back up, trying to act natural as he left to throw his dirty shirt into the hamper and wash his hands. 

“Why are teenagers so… what’s the word? Weird? Nauseating? Experimental?” Plagg threw a piece of Camembert into his mouth as he watched Adrien right himself. 

“Shut up, Plagg. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Adrien got up from the bed and shot him a look of irritation as he sat down at his computer, hitting a key to wake all four screens up. 

“I mean you have four screens. For what? Opening different views of Ladybug? I know you love her, but…” Plagg crossed his arms and zipped onto Adrien’s shoulder. 

“It’s- It’s not Ladybug this time.” Adrien groaned and hit his elbows down onto his white desk, sinking his fingers into his damp blonde hair. 

“Oh…? Who’s this new secret admirer then? Hm…?” Plagg slyly flew into front of Adrien’s face. 

“It- It doesn’t matter because she thinks I only see her as a friend.” Adrien pushed himself away from his desk and walked over to his giant wall of windows. “Because she  _ is _ just a friend. I can’t ruin that friendship, Plagg. She’s a true friend.” Adrien leaned against the glass with his elbow. “A real friend, who’s amazing, fun, loving, accepting, and… she’s- ugh.” He closed his eyes and hit the glass with his fist. 

“Purrfect?” Plagg zipped up behind him and Adrien turned around to rest his back against the glass with his arms crossed.

He scoffed and nodded, licking his lips. “Perfect.” His voice came out in a quiet whisper and Plagg smirked. 

“And it’s not Ladybug?” Plagg questioned him again and Adrien solemnly shook his head.  

“It’s not always  _ her _ either, Plagg. It’s every damn female within a five mile radius of me. It was bad before, but now… Now it’s just so much worse.” Adrien groaned and ran his hand over his face.

“I’ll never understand teenagers. First you love Ladybug. Now there is this  _ friend, _ which I know is Marinette by the way. But now… NOW, you’re saying you think of others too? I’m all for the more the merrier, but kid! Pick one girl!” Plagg rolled his eyes and grabbed a whole container of Camembert, sitting on the couch to inhale it all. He would have rather had a stiff drink, but cheese would have to do.    

“There is only one girl, Plagg.” Adrien plopped down onto his white couch and leaned back with his thighs spread. “There has always only been one girl. But I can’t help it. My mind wanders. I notice boobs and asses. I can’t stop it.” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Sounds like a personal problem, kid.” Plagg muttered and ate another wedge of the soft cheese.

“Does Ladybug have this problem?” Adrien sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. 

His mind spiraled into thoughts about her sprawled out on the roof of a building, running her fingers between her thighs and along her slick folds through her suit. How her knees were drawn up and parted for him to see her unfold. 

Adrien groaned again as his cock became hard. He looked down at his lap and growled in frustration. “Don’t you have a fucking off switch?” 

“I believe your hand or a woman would be the switch you’re looking for.” Plagg joked and Adrien threw a cushion at the little kwami as he got up to walk to his bathroom. “C’mon kid… I’m kidding! Don’t you know how to TAKE A JOKE?” 

Adrien growled in anger and slammed his sliding door shut. He pressed his palms against the marble sink and flung one of the faucet handles on with one of his hands. 

He cupped the cold water in his palms and splashed his face, knocking some sense into himself. She was a friend and one that he couldn’t lose. 

  
**Song I wrote this to (My husband sent me this song today and I cried from happiness like a dork. lol):**

 

**[Notbroken by Goo Goo Dolls](https://youtu.be/hqdSX_JmsXE) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I told myself I would never write this, but here I am. haha It's fun so far to just let go and write. haha Also, to remember being 15 and ridiculous. haha**

Marinette sat at her desk and looked over the framed photo of Adrien. She ran her thumb over his smile and got lost in his beautiful green eyes. Her heart raced when she looked at him and her mind wandered to candlelit dinners and going to the movies together. She thought about playing video games and making out during the loading screens. How soft his lips would feel on hers. How his tongue would glide along hers and how his hand would slide up to one of her breasts, caressing it. 

She felt her clit swell and vibrate, causing her chest to rise and fall with each heavy breath as her nipples hardened. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and slowly slid her hand between her thighs. She ran her fingers along her folds, over her panties, as she stared into his eyes. She let her eyelids lower as her cheeks flushed. She circled her clit and pressed harder on the swollen bud. Marinette let out a soft mewl as she slid her fingers down to her opening and back up to her clit, imagining that her hand was Adrien’s. 

Marinette whimpered and stood up from the chair, making her way to her bed. She laid down in her bed and wrapped the photo in one of her fluffiest blankets.

She ran her fingertips along his cheek and ran her hand down the length of the blanket, pretending that he was lying beside her. She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his. Her heart beat faster as she closed her eyes and imagined that he was there, kissing her back. 

Marinette parted her lips and slid her tongue along his lips, pretending that he was intertwining his tongue with hers. She wrapped her leg around his ‘body’ and scrunched up an area of the blanket to scoot it along her side to her hip, pushing her panties down her thighs like he was doing it with his hand. She panted and moaned as she rolled her hips against the blanket, kicking her panties off. 

Marinette peered into his emerald eyes through her lashes and slid her hand along the top of the blanket, imagining that it was his chest. She thought about what he would sound like in the throws of ecstasy. How he would touch her, kiss her, and tease her. She breathed harder as she wrapped her leg around the blanket again and grazed her clit and wet folds against the soft material. She closed her eyes and imagined his fingers slipping between her folds, circling her clit. 

She closed her eyes and kissed him again as she got lost in her thoughts. Marinette trembled as she got close. She ran her hand down the blanket to where his hips would be and scrunched the blanket into a makeshift cock. Marinette’s nipples hardened more as she caressed his cock and thought about what he would say to her. How he would react to her caresses. She wanted it in her, filling her like all of the romance novels she had read told her about. She wanted to experience being loved and held. Being whispered to with sweet words. Wanted to feel a man’s hands and how they would feel on her skin. Marinette had read so many romance novels that she dreamed of being whisked off her feet on a daily basis. 

She rolled her hips and teased herself with the fabric, using the tip of the bunched up blanket to circle her sensitive clit. She breathed hard and slid the bunched up fabric towards her opening and pushed it inside, filling herself and gasping for air as she rolled her hips. The fabric went in and out, while she moaned and got lost in his eyes. She gripped the fabric and rolled over on top of him, peering down at him as she rocked her hips and teased her clit along the folds of the fabric. 

She felt her legs tremble as she got closer and closer to cumming for him. Her thoughts ran to how he would have flushed cheeks and heavily lidded eyes. How he would moan and part his lips. How he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of her. 

Marinette whimpered as she got closer and her body shivered all over as her muscles tensed. Her breath caught and right as she was about to orgasm… the rubber band broke and she came with Adrien’s name on her lips. 

Marinette got off of the blanket and slipped her panties back on. She took the blanket off of the photo and blushed with embarrassment. She knew it was weird to do what she did, but she slept with the photo on a daily basis. It was a comfort for her to have him in her bed. Marinette had so many emotions lately that she didn’t know how to harness it. It came in waves and it was so distracting. She never knew how to answer how she was when she was asked and sometimes she was three emotions at once. It was all so frustrating and the more it happened, the more she thought that she was losing her mind. 

If she wasn’t looking into guy’s eyes, they were wandering down to the front of their pants. She hated it. It frustrated her that she would even be so curious about what a real dick looked like. How a real one felt. She wanted to know all the secrets. She wanted to know all about how a man worked. She wanted to do what all of those books told her about. Wanted to experience it. And above all, she wanted it to be Adrien and no one else.

She sighed and walked down her staircase to set the photo back down onto her desk. Tikki flew up into her face, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Marinette squealed when she looked up in her dazed state to see her kwami. 

“Tikki! You scared me!” Marinette touched her chest as she caught her breath.  

“That’s the third time today, Marinette.” Tikki raised an eyebrow at her. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair to work on a new dress. “Do you always have to keep track? It’s embarrassing.” 

“Well, what if there is an akuma and you’re…” Tikki waved her hand around in the air. “Distracted.” 

“I won’t be. I’m not that distracted. I can do it.” Marinette looked at her kwami with blushing cheeks. “I can!” 

“Mm-hm… like the other day… when that barber got akumatized and you barely made it in time to save Chat?” Tikki poked her hand at Marinette’s nose over and over again. 

“I- I was working on… a dress late and I... slept in.” Marinette lied through her teeth and Tikki looked at her with a knowing expression. 

“I know you have these crazy emotions right now and that sometimes you don’t know how you feel. But you can’t let your hormones for some guy distract you. Or rather all… guys. Do I have to mention how many times I have to ‘help’ you not fly into buildings when you see some attractive male?” Tikki scolded her and put her hands on her hips. “YOU get distracted. The billboards of Adrien’s face are enough. NOW, it’s any male on two legs.” Tikki scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t help it…” Marinette ran her finger along Adrien’s lips in the photo with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You go at it again and I’ll lose my mind. You need to just talk to him…” Tikki whined and gave in. Maybe if she actually talked to the guy, she would slow down this nonsense. Tikki understood human mating rituals, but this was beyond her. 

Marinette let go of the photo and focused back on her dress. “I can’t… talk to him. I try. I’m getting better, but- somehow it’s harder to now.” She sighed and continued to hem the edge of her creation.  

“I wonder why…” Tikki rolled her eyes when the sounds of crashing echoed through Marinette’s bedroom. She ran up to her bed and climbed through the window.       

She ran to her black iron half wall and looked out to see dust billowing up from the buildings in the distance. Marinette opened up her phone to check the news. 

‘ _ A local hotel owner was akumatized after he was asked to shut it down. It was the last thing that his wife had owned with him before she had passed away. The local authorities are on the scene as we speak.’ _

Marinette turned to see Tikki. “Tikki, we have to help them. I feel so bad for that man.” Tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She tried to control her emotions and perked up. “Okay, Tikki! Spots on!” 

“No distractions.” Tikki gestured towards her holder and zipped into Marinette’s earrings. 

A red light took her over and she threw her yo-yo out into the city. She followed the sounds and stopped to open her yo-yo to see where Chat Noir was. “C’mon kitty… where are you when I need you?” 

The sound of a pair of boots landed behind her. “Looking for a certain fe...line, Bugaboo?” 

She slowly turned around to see him leaning on his bo staff with his forearms and a smug expression on his face. Her expression was one of unamusement. “Seriously?” 

“What? Can I be of some…” His eyes scanned from her eyes, to her neck, and down between her breasts. They seemed fuller, as did her hips. He licked his lips and cleared his throat as he brought his eyes back to hers with a quick glance. “...service?” He gave her an awkward smile and her eyes ran down to between his thighs and she blushed. 

“Ye-yes. Um… what are we looking at here?” She cleared her throat and turned away from him to point out the akumatized victim. “Have you heard anything?” 

“It’s some hotel owner that is losing the place that his late wife helped him start.” Chat Noir licked his lips and watched her walk to the edge of the building and lean over. His eyes ran down her spine to her rounded ass.  _ Has it always been like that? _ His mind wandered and he felt himself get hard and panicked. He ran behind a pillar. 

“I can’t see him. That’s all I heard too…” Ladybug turned around to find Chat Noir missing. “Chat?” She walked towards where he was standing to look for him. “Chat….” She cupped her hands around her lips and called out for him. 

Chat Noir leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath to calm down. “Damnit, damnit, damnit… Okay.” He tried to think of anything on the planet, but how tight her suit was. How it contoured to every curve and line. How amazing she looked in the skin tight material. How she was possibly not wearing anything underneath it. “FUCK!” Chat Noir slumped down into a crouch and grabbed his bangs in his fists. 

Ladybug walked around the corner. “Chat?” She called out again and her eyes scanned down to find him on the ground. “Are you ready to fight or not? We have to purify the akuma before more show up. You know… like what happened when-”

“YEAH!” Chat Noir shot her a look as he let his hair go and froze up when he realized his voice came out a bit too irritated. “I- I’m sorry. I meant yeah. Yeah I know we need to do that. Just give me a moment.” He smiled up at her and she nodded. 

“I’m just gonna go get a closer look.” Ladybug smiled and pointed behind her with her thumb. 

“Sounds purr-fect, Bugaboo.” Chat winked at her and she walked away, leaving him alone.  

“Oh!” Ladybug back tracked for a moment and peered around the wall to see him quickly throw his arms over his lap. 

“Yeah?” Chat awkwardly smiled up at her.

“Don’t call me Bugaboo.” Ladybug smiled and swung her yo-yo out into the sky. 

“Right. How silly of me to furr-get, M’Lady.” Chat awkwardly chuckled and rolled his eyes at himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think about the akuma, not the ache between his thighs. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo to get closer to the comotion. She stopped on a building and looked down to see the man setting bombs and blowing up buildings. “He’s really upset.” She worried her bottom lip and looked over the man’s suit. 

It was black with stripes of white. Accents of red detailed the bold pattern. She watched him set another bomb when suddenly Chat Noir leapt down and knocked it out of his hand. 

“Don’t get your cords all tangled up. I just need a moment of your time.” Chat wrapped his staff around the man’s chest to hold him in place. 

He flung his head back to hit Chat in the forehead. Chat Noir groaned and grabbed his head as everything went dark for a second. 

“Really… kitty?” Ladybug rolled her eyes and swung down to kick the villain to the ground.  

She grabbed Chat’s hand and helped him to his feet. “You really… need to watch before you leap.” Her breasts pressed against his chest and he started to purr. “Did you just-?” 

“No!” Chat blushed and jumped as the building blew up, falling to the ground. 

The villain ran around the corner and Ladybug growled as she swung her yo-yo to go after him. “We have to catch this akuma, Chat!” Her heart beat faster in her chest as her mind filtered to Adrien’s lips and she began to imagine how his pecs would feel beneath her hands.  _ How would Chat feel beneath me? Oh God! _ Ladybug screamed as she lost control and was headed straight for a billboard.

“Distracted, M’Lady?” Chat picked on her as he pulled her against him before she could crash into the billboard. She clutched at him for dear life as he extended his baton to take off after the akumatized victim. 

She felt him harden against her thigh and she panicked. Ladybug peered at his face as her cheeks flushed. She experimentally shifted her thigh against him and he nearly lost control, but caught them in time with his staff. 

“Do- don’t do that.” Chat cleared his throat and landed on a building. 

“Wh- why n- not?” Ladybug searched his eyes and he lost all hope of using his words. 

“I-um- uh-” Chat Noir didn’t know what to say. Another explosion rang out. “Because we... have an akuma to catch! Come on!” Chat Noir grabbed her hand and yanked her across the building. 

Ladybug was lost as he got her closer to the akuma. “His hand. There’s something in it.” 

Chat Noir opened up his baton and zoomed in on the villain. “Looks like the deed to the hotel.” 

“There’s our akuma, kitty.” She scratched beneath his chin and he purred. “You’re really purring tonight.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t purr.” Chat cleared his throat and crossed his arms. 

“Sure…” Ladybug giggled and threw her yo-yo into the air. “LUCKY CHARM!” 

Her yo-yo burst open and a bottle of pink lipgloss fell into her hands. 

“Planning on kissing him into submission?” Chat laughed and Ladybug looked at it with a horrified expression. 

She looked around and saw nothing except for Adrien’s lips on every poster and billboard. “No, no, no... I- this isn’t going to help us. Kitty…” 

“What?” Chat raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a curious expression. 

“For once…  _ this _ isn’t going to help us. I’ve been so distracted lately. I- I can’t focus. I don’t know what to do.” Ladybug began to panic and Chat was shocked to see his lady in such distress. 

Chat walked up and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay. I’ll handle it.” He let her go and winked, leaping off the roof to deal with the guy. 

Ladybug ran to the edge and leaned over to watch him swing his staff at the villain. Chat dodged attack after attack, while Ladybug thought over her charm. She kept searching around her for something to do with it besides the obvious, but she was coming up empty. 

Chat Noir swung his staff and knocked the guy to the ground. He pinned him by the throat and peered up at a worried Ladybug. “M’LADY… NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO USE THAT!” Chat Noir called up to her and she shook her head. 

Ladybug swung down as the villain’s contract lit up in spots. “Got it!” 

Chat smirked as she landed on the concrete and walked towards him with a sway to her hips that had him clenching his teeth together. She bent down, opened the lipgloss, and poured it onto the contract, soaking it and turning it into mush. The akuma fluttered out of it and she swung her yo-yo around herself to capture it. “Gotcha!” She released it with a smile. “Bye bye little butterfly.” 

Chat got lost in her as she threw the bottle up into the sky. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” 

Ladybugs flew around in a big mass and fixed everything. All of the buildings reversed back to being standing like a phoenix from the ashes. 

Chat let the man go as Ladybug ran up to him. “Thank you, thank you, Kitty. You’re a lifesaver.” She grabbed his cheeks in her hands and kissed him, leaving a pink gloss mark. “You’re the best. Can you handle everything from here?” 

“It would be my pleasure, M’Lady.” Chat felt his cheeks flush and he looked at her with heavily lidded eyes as he  brought his claws to his lips. 

Ladybug flung her yo-yo into the sky and headed towards her house. She landed on her bed and tried to catch her breath as panic set in. She had felt it on her leg, had- had… She threw her pillow over her face and rubbed her thighs together. His expression. How he had lowered his eyelids. Fear set into her heart as she realized that she might not be ready for what her fantasies entailed. At least not yet and certainly not with Chat Noir. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Tikki carefully peaked from over the railing to find her rolling back and forth in a panic. “Is- does this have anything to do with… Chat?” 

Marinette burst out in a panic again. “I- I never imagined it’d be so… so intimidating, and real, and hard, and weird, and…” 

“Calm down.” Tikki sighed and landed down beside Marinette on the bed. “It’s completely natural for a man to…” 

“Tikki…” Marinette peered over the pillow. “I’m not ready for this. I- I don’t even know if I can look at him the same again. I- How do people deal with this?” 

Tikki sighed and rolled her eyes. “Marinette… You are being completely ridiculous.” 

“But- but you don’t know…” Marinette whined into the pillow and hid beneath it with flushed cheeks. 

Tikki giggled and yanked the pillow from her. “You think whoever is behind Chat Noir’s mask is having an easy time after what you did?” 

“Stop! Stop!” Marinette’s eyes fluttered to thinking about Chat Noir unzipping his suit and running his hand along his cock. “NO! Wait…” Her mind filtered to think about Adrien doing the same thing in his shower with one of his hands on the wall. “Does- Ad- Oh God…” Heat pooled between her thighs at just the thought of him touching himself.

“Don’t you? Guys aren’t much different, Marinette. Male kwamis aren’t either for that matter… We just don’t talk about it.” Tikki crossed her arms and pointed towards her holder. “You need to talk… to someone. How about Alya?” 

“It’s too embarrassing…” Marinette whimpered and threw her blankets over her head. 

“Stop hiding and calm down! You’ll have many more experiences like that one in the future.” Tikki rolled her eyes and Marinette threw a pillow at her. 

“Just stop talking about it. I’d rather forget.” Marinette groaned and wanted to be swallowed up by the ground.  

Tikki giggled, phased through the blanket, and poked Marinette on the nose. “But you won’t.” She gave Marinette a smug smile. 

Marinette groaned and rolled onto her side. “This is hopeless!” 

 

000

 

Adrien stood in his shower, letting the hot water pour over his back. His chest rose and fell as a sharp sting settled into his balls and he hissed in pain. Adrien hurt to no end and he just wanted it to stop. He groaned as he gave in and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He hissed as the pain intensified deep within his groin as he slammed his fist against the tile, gaining relief with each stroke.

Plagg threw a piece of cheese into his mouth as he watched the television. They were showing a recap of the fight on the news and as Adrien walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a white towel, a screenshot caught his eye.  

“When did they get that?” Adrien let the towel fall to the floor as a picture of Ladybug caressing him with her thigh popped onto the screen. The expression on his face was one that he didn’t want the world to see. 

“C’mon, kid. It’s not the first time they caught you two.” Plagg shoved cheese into his mouth. 

“No, No... but there was no one around when that happened.” Adrien pointed at it with widened emerald eyes. “No one!” 

“Well, you grew up being famous. You know how that is. They can come out of nowhere.” Plagg chuckled and Adrien growled in frustration. 

“Not funny, Plagg!” Adrien picked the towel up, wound it, and pulled back to whip Plagg with it. 

Plagg zipped out of the way in time and laughed. “Gotta be faster than that, kid.” 

Adrien groaned and sat on the edge of his bed. “This is a disaster.” 

“Yeah…” Plagg landed on his shoulder and pat his cheek. “A real… cat-tas-trophy.” 

“I swear to  _ fucking  _ God, Plagg! If you do  _ not _ knock it off…” Adrien ran his hand through his damp hair and hit his thigh. 

“You’ll what? Throw a teenage tantrum and raise up a rebellion against me? Well, I destroyed the dinosaurs. I think I can handle a teen rebellion.” Plagg winked at him and he glared at his kwami. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than ridicule me? Like count your containers of Camembert?” Adrien rolled his eyes and Plagg laughed as he flew away.  _ What if Ladybug sees that picture? What if the whole school does?  _ He groaned as he fell back against his comforter. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow…” He covered his eyes with his forearm as embarrassment made his stomach turn.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I got a little carried away with this update. haha It's really long. Anyway, thank you for the kudos and comments. :) You guys are awesome! I still feel a little weird writing teenagers, but I know I shouldn't because when I was 15... I was doing this stuff. haha Anyway, thank you for reading! :)**

Marinette walked into the classroom and sat down beside Alya. She cleared her throat and slowly unzipped her pink backpack, setting out her pen and tablet.

“Hey, girl.” Alya smiled and she jumped, sending her pen rolling off her desk and towards Adrien’s seat. “You seem jumpy today.”

“Y-yeah. Um… long night.” Marinette awkwardly smiled and climbed under her desk to grab her pen.

Adrien slowly crept into the classroom, darting his eyes around to see if anyone gave him funny looks. He didn’t want anyone to know and he felt like everyone was staring at him. He swallowed hard and rung his strap between his hands.

Marinette pulled herself up from the floor with her pen in her hand and peered over the desk at Adrien. She blushed and worried her bottom lip as he shyly sat down, slowly sliding his book bag onto his hips.

She sat up straight as her heart beat faster in her chest. Marinette stared at the back of Adrien’s head and got lost in her thoughts. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to hug him. Marinette would be happy just to be able to talk to him. While she had gotten better at saying hi to him or helping him with problems, she hadn’t been able to get a coherent sentence out to him recently. It bothered her and made her frustrated. She thought it was so stupid that she couldn’t even talk to him without stuttering or becoming a massive puddle on the floor. _I feel so foolish! Why can’t I talk to him like I used to be able to?_ Marinette chewed on the end of her pen and Alya leaned over to her.

“Are you gonna spill or just keep holding in what’s bugging you?” Alya tapped her pen on the desk and whispered to her best friend.

Marinette flinched and peered over at Alya with the end of her pen dragging down her lip. “Can I talk to you after school? Can you come over? I really need to talk to you about something personal. I need to-”

“Can we come?” Nino put his arm around Adrien’s shoulders, making him blush.

“No, no. I have something going on… um…” Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

“No, you don’t dude. You sent me your schedule. You’re free.” Nino smiled and clapped him on the back. Adrien wanted the floor to swallow him up and never let him go. His heart pumped harder as he peered at Marinette with a helpless expression, watching her cheeks flush a deep rose. Her lips parted as he watched her breasts rise and fall in a panic.

“Well, my father added a new photo-shoot and it happens to be then.” Adrien spoke through his teeth as he lied. “Besides… I think it’s more of a girls night out… type of deal…”

“Alya… you know you want to play that dancing game with your man.” Nino tipped his hat at her with a wink and she became giddy.

Alya turned to Marinette with an excited expression. “Look, we can all play and you can dance with you know who…” She nudged Marinette as she whispered.

Marinette felt her hands begin to shake and anxiety took over. “Alya, I really _really_ need to talk to you alone.” Marinette begged her with blue bell eyes that sparkled in the light and set Adrien’s heart on fire.

“So, we can dance and then I can spend the night… and then we’ll talk.” Alya smiled at her best friend as she chose to meet her in the middle.

“Fine…” Marinette sighed and gave in as she took out her phone to text her parents.

“It’s gonna be so awesome, my dude!” Nino hit Adrien in the arm with a laugh.

“Yeah…” Adrien awkwardly laughed, turned to face the front of the classroom, and took his phone out to text Nathalie to find out if he could even go.

Marinette’s phone went off and she smiled for Alya. “They said it’s fine. They’re making dinner for everyone and dessert.”

“YES!” Nino yelled out with his arms in the air and Alya shook her head. He dropped his arms and his smile fell. “What?”

Alya and Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Looks like I’m in too.” Adrien put on a smile for them and shot a glance at Marinette, catching her blush. He warmly smiled as he watched her press her lips into a thin line.

Marinette’s gaze caught his and he quickly looked away itching the back of his head.

“So, I guess we’ll all walk to my parent’s bakery after school?” Marinette awkwardly shrugged with a warm smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her stomach felt like it was doing backflips at the thought of Adrien in her bedroom again. All of her photos ran through her mind; before, she realized that he already knew about them. She sighed and relaxed back in her seat. Marinette no longer had to hide those when he knew about them. When everyone did. She cringed at the thought.

“Alright class let’s start our day!” Ms. Bustier walked into classroom and clapped with a smile on her face that could brighten the whole world within moments.

 

000

 

Alya and Nino walked in front of Adrien and Marinette. Adrien walked with his hands in his pockets and watched how Alya held Nino’s hand. Watched them slowly kiss and laugh as Alya playfully shoved Nino aside for some dirty comment.

Adrien hid in his hair and tried to pretend like he was invisible. “So, did you uh… see that photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir by chance?” He didn’t know why he asked Marinette that of all things, but it kind of just spilled out from his lips.

Marinette shot a glance at him that appeared horrified. “Wh- whale- I mean…” She shook her head and internally scolded herself for being so stupid. “What are- y- you walking- talking aboat- about?” She hit her forehead as she became embarrassed in an instant.

“You didn’t see it?” Adrien was shocked that she hadn’t. He was sure that everyone would have passed it on by now. “I don’t know why I’m showing you this because I’ve been- I mean… I just feel bad for Chat Noir is all.” He hid his own discomfort and pulled his phone out.

She leaned closer when he did and they bonked heads. “Sorry.” They spoke in unison and laughed. Marinette worried her bottom lip as they stopped for him to unlock his phone. Millions of photos of Ladybug popped up and Adrien quickly got out of it.

“That’s- I don’t know how that got on there.” Adrien cleared his throat with flushed cheeks and a sheepish smile as his dick misbehaved. “There.” He tried to distract Marinette with his phone again.

He passed Marinette his phone and she looked at the photo. Her lips parted as she took in the photo of Chat Noir’s expression and where her thigh had been. She tripped and fell into Adrien, with one hand on his chest and the other somewhere she really… hoped that it wasn’t.

Marinette looked at a shocked Adrien and quickly pulled her hands away. “I- I am so so- worry- sorry. I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat and felt like crying and running to hide her shame.

Alya looked over her shoulder and nudged Nino in the arm. “Did you see that?”

“What?” Nino looked behind them and laughed as he watched Marinette stumble around and try to make up excuses.

“I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped. I didn’t mean for my hand to go _there_. Um… I mean not that it wasn’t nice or anything. Oh my god… I didn’t mean that. I-” Marinette covered her eyes with her fists and turned red.

Adrien burst out laughing at her and bent over with his palms on his thighs, dying. “Marinette.”

“I really didn’t mean to. I- my hand slipped. I am so so sorry.” Marinette’s words burst from her mouth in a rapid fire.

Adrien grabbed her hand and peered into her eyes. “It’s okay. That photo is… shocking to say the least.” He tried to ignore how warm her hand had been or that her other hand had caressed his chest. How her touches had felt like electricity on his never been touched skin. He cleared his throat and swung his bag in front of his hips as he pocketed his phone. “So, we should uh… catch up to them.” Adrien licked his lips and tried to not notice how the sun made her hair shimmer. Or how her soft lips glowed in the light. How kissable they seemed. He shook it off and continued to walk after Alya and Nino with Marinette beside him.

“Y-yeah.” Marinette smiled over at him with blushing cheeks and continued to walk beside him. She didn’t know if he noticed how her cheeks were flushed or how she could barely walk straight. Marinette felt like he could hear her heartbeat and could hear her breathing pick up. She clenched her hand in and out of a fist as she thought about how he had felt. Marinette was officially sure that she wasn’t ready to do anything, but a big part of her was more curious.

Alya fell back when Adrien moved faster to catch up to Nino. Marinette watched Nino lightly punch Adrien in the shoulder and bit her lip.

“You’re talking better to prince charming. Although, you seemed to have had other plans. Didn’t know you had it in you, girl.” Alya joked and Marinette flashed her a horrified expression.

“It was an accident.” Marinette’s shoulders slumped and she stopped to whine. “I feel like such… an idiot.”

“Marinette.” Alya laughed and touched her shoulders, causing her to stand back up straight. “Did he seem to care?”

Marinette held her arms and shook her head, hiding in her hair. “But um… that’s what I needed to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Alya searched her eyes as the guys laughed over something in the distance.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and rubbed her upper arm with her hand. “I um… I- How- Does-”

Alya raised an eyebrow at her and shook Marinette’s shoulders. “Girl… if you don’t talk coherent sentences, I won’t be able to help you and it’ll take years… Spit it out!”

Marinette swallowed hard and closed her hand again remembering what Adrien’s hard dick had felt like. She had only pressed on it, not grazed it. The touch wasn’t long enough for her to get a read on it, plus jeans were in the way. _Oh my God! What is wrong with me?_  Marinette cleared her throat and shivered with her head in her hands.

Nino elbowed Adrien as he looked over his shoulder. “I think you killed Marinette.”

“Why, what did I…” Adrien peered over his shoulder and stopped talking, seeing the girl crouched on the floor with a concerned Alya.

“I don’t think it’s so much what _you_ did.” Nino chuckled and watched his friend’s cheeks turn red and lips part as he realized why she might be the way she was.

“Should I- Should I go home?” Adrien looked back over at Nino with his arm in his hand as he became insecure.

“NO!” Marinette yelled out and covered her mouth with wide eyes. “I mean…” She ran up to Adrien and stumbled into him again. This time Adrien caught her by her upper arms and peered into her eyes, getting lost in them. “I- um…” She licked her lips and Nino walked away to give them space. “I want to pawn- play yams- games with ew- YOU.”

Alya shook her head as Nino walked up to her. “What’s wrong with Marinette?” Nino gestured towards Marinette with his thumb.

“She’s um… going through some stuff.” Alya smiled at him and kept her word that she wouldn’t say anything, but she also had planned to talk to her later. “I couldn’t get her to really say much and then she heard Adrien say he was leaving and panicked.”

“Adrien’s been acting weird too.” Nino messed with his hat and peered at Marinette and Adrien. He watched them both rub the backs of their necks and awkwardly smile with flushed cheeks. “They like each other.”

“I know. Everyone knows, Nino…” Alya rolled her eyes and watched the scene unfold.

“Adrien told me he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship that he has with her.” Nino sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that it wouldn’t ruin anything. That they would be good together. “I tried to tell him that it wouldn’t ruin anything and that they still could be friends after, but he’s insisting that it will.”

“Well then we are going to spend this afternoon trying to get those two dorks to see it’ll be okay.” Alya hugged Nino from the side and kissed him on the lips. “I think Marinette is getting worse.”

Marinette walked beside Adrien and her pinky accidently touched his pinky. “Sorry.” They both spoke in unison and laughed. Marinette brought her fist to her lips and looked away, while Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand in his pocket.

“My man isn’t getting any better either.” Nino cringed at the weird aura coming from the two in front of them. “I don’t know what’s changed. Adrien is usually more full of confidence.”

“Yeah and my girl was doing so good with talking to Adrien, until recently.” Alya touched her chin in thought and watched them some more.

“So, do- um… photo-shoot- soon?” Marinette tried to ask him something, but it wasn’t coming out in full sentences. She felt her anxiety rise and she pressed her lips together.

“I don’t have one until this weekend.” Adrien understood what she was asking. He had spent enough time hearing her stumble on her words around him. He was glad that she had gotten better, but now he was curious. _Why is she worse than ever? She was doing so well talking to me. What did I do wrong? I must have done something wrong._  

“Where?” Marinette burst out the word and covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Sow-ry, sorry.” She groaned and hit her forehead with her fist. She just wanted to talk to him coherently and the dull throb between her legs wasn’t helping her any.

Adrien smiled and put both of his hands in his pockets. “The park by the fountain at six in the morning. Saturday.” He was curious what she would do with that information. A massive part of him wanted her to show up and surprise him, but he knew it probably wouldn’t happen.

“When do you sleep or eat?” Marinette got lost in her thoughts and burst out the question. She had always wondered that. “Sorry, that- that probably was really rude.”

Adrien laughed and smiled at her. “No, not at all. I don’t sleep much. And I eat when I can. Sometimes I skip dinner though. Or… breakfast. Not often though.” Adrien waved his hands in front of his face. “I eat three meals most days.”

Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip. “I don’t sleep much either.”

“I could tell when you’d fall asleep in class or show up late… or when you’d-” Adrien got lost in the memories of sneaking glances at her and then suddenly snapped out of it. “I mean- you, uh, are always late and Alya told me about how you don’t sleep much.”

Marinette blushed as they walked up to the bakery. “You’re silly.” Her words caused Adrien to stop in his tracks. Nino and Alya caught up to them. Marinette opened the door to let them inside of the bakery.

“Hello, Sweetheart.” Sabine smiled from the register and they walked inside. The smell of baked bread and chocolate filled the space. Adrien felt like he was being wrapped in the comfort of home. He didn’t feel that anymore at his own place, but this house was filled with it. He loved it.

“Hello, maman.” Marinette kissed her on the cheek and walked past her father. “Hello, papa. We’ll be up in my room.”

“Okay, sweety.” Tom bent down for his daughter to kiss him on the cheek. “We’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Marinette nodded and the four of them walked through the door to the staircase.

“Hello, Monsieur Dupain.” Adrien greeted Tom with a smile and his hands behind his back.

“Hello, Adrien.” Tom winked at him and Adrien nodded as he walked after the rest of his friends.

Marinette and Alya ran up the stairs, leaving the two guys behind. Marinette opened the apartment door and Alya followed her inside. Adrien and Nino caught up to them, walking up into Marinette’s bedroom.

Adrien hadn’t been there in a while, not since the tournament. He looked around her room and noticed how she hadn’t removed any photos of him. Adrien even noticed that some weren’t from photoshoots, which made him a bit uneasy and curious. He watched Marinette giggle with Nino and Alya over something his best friend had done.

“And then- and then he thought it’d help if he helped clean what he had spilled on my shirt.” Alya burst out laughing harder, while Nino blushed and hid in his hat.

“I was nervous okay?” Nino groaned as the two girls giggled till they couldn’t breathe.

Adrien walked over and picked up the framed photo of himself and Marinette caught him peering at it. _Am I really that perfect?_  Adrien got lost in his thoughts about his life. About his career. His future. Did he want this to be his life till he no longer existed? Did he want this or did his father want this for him?

Marinette walked up to him and touched his shoulder. “Are you otay? Okay.” She corrected herself and shook her head, feeling like an idiot.

“Am I really that perfect?” Adrien didn’t look at her. He kept his eyes trained on the photo of himself. How the light reflected in his emerald eyes, making flecks of gold spark. How his hair was perfectly swept to the side. “Am I as perfect as my father believes? Or am I just faking it to make everyone happy. Including him?”  

“C’mon! Let’s play that dance game!” Alya got excited and tried to round everyone up as she slipped the game disk in.

“Hang on!” Marinette called over to her best friend and grabbed Adrien’s hand, pulling him up the stairs to her bed.

Adrien’s heart sped up as he looked around him. More photos littered her wall beside her bed, but this time it wasn’t just him but their friends too. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he watched her fold her legs beneath herself. She looked at him and he tried to relax, but it was near impossible. He was on her bed, in her bedroom, and they were technically very alone. His heart raced as panic set in. _What if she brought me here to confess? What if she brought me here to kiss me? Can I kiss her? Should I kiss her? What the fuck am I doing? Shit. Shit. Shit._

“A-Adrien?” Marinette softly spoke and worried her fingers in her lap.

Adrien took in all of her things from her long cat pillow to the books on her shelf, even the little cube nightlight. He touched the soft comforter and looked at her fuzzy pink blanket.

Marinette noticed he was gazing at it and she swallowed hard hoping that he didn’t somehow know what she did with it.

“Adrien?” Marinette tried again as music blared from her television below.

“Hm?” Adrien came out of his thoughts and peered at her with saddened green eyes.

“Look um…” Marinette took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t think you are perfect. I mean you are perfect, but not in the sense that I think you are thinking. You’re talented and amazing and nice and charming… and- and-” She blushed as he parted his lips and stared at her without blinking. “And you care about everyone so deeply that it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I- I mean you even see the good in Chloe and Kagami.” Marinette giggled and looked away, rubbing her upper arm. “You- you’re a great friend.” She awkwardly smiled and lied through her teeth. _You’re more than a friend. You’re the love of my life! If only you saw that! If only you agreed! If only you loved me back._

“Thanks.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and picked up the pink blanket. “Did you make this?”

Marinette swallowed hard and pulled it from his hands with a blush. “Ye-yes. I found it in a fabric shop and loved how soft it was. So, I hemmed it and there you go.” She nervously giggled and he smiled at her.

“You’re very talented, Marinette.” Adrien smiled at her, with blushing cheeks, and leaned in closer. She froze up as her chest rose and fell in a panic. Her thighs trembled as her hands shook. “You’ve always been so nice, creative, loving, caring, and there for me when I needed you most.” He licked his lips and she parted hers, lowering her eyelashes.

“Yeah…” Marinette got lost in his eyes with a dreamy expression. “I mean- thank you.”

She fell back against her pillows as he got closer to her. Marinette gripped the blankets into her fists as he peered down at her and crawled up the length of her body. His knees sat between her thighs and she felt her breath shake. Her nipples hardened and heat pooled between her thighs. It was like her fantasies were coming true and it scared her, if she was honest. It was too much too fast. “So, you think I’m perfect?”

“Yes… I mean- perfect for me- to everyone. To- Oh god.” Marinette swallowed hard as her words didn’t come out right.

Adrien laughed and backed up from her. “It’s okay, Marinette. I was just picking on you. Let’s go dance.” He took her hand and yanked her off of her bed and down the staircase on weak legs. She fell into him and Alya looked over as she danced with Nino, noticing how her friend looked disheveled.

Marinette smiled at Adrien as he helped her stand up straight. “We should um- yeah.” Marinette giggled and gestured towards their friends dancing.

Adrien smiled at her and took her hand to pull her over to Alya and Nino. They sat down on her chaise lounge and while they watched their best friends dance, Adrien ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles and pretended to not notice what he was doing.

Marinette watched his thumb gently graze her skin, igniting it like a match. She looked up at him with parted lips and saw how he smiled and laughed at Alya and Nino. He was stunning, gorgeous, and she realized that maybe she wasn’t the only one with feelings when he turned to wink at her.

“Alright, M! You’re up!” Alya ran over and yanked her up. Adrien reluctantly let her hand slip from his fingertips.

“You’re not getting out this either, dude.” Nino walked over and yanked his friend up, who was busy rolling his eyes.

“Alright, alright, Nino.” Adrien laughed and stood beside Marinette.

Alya picked the song for them and Marinette shook her head at her best friend when she realized what one it was.  “No, no, no. Absolutely not. Alya!” Marinette mouthed at her and Alya ran her hand up Nino’s thigh, pretending to not see her friend’s lips move.

Marinette groaned as the loading screen popped up. “I hate you.” She glared and mouthed at Alya.

“You lo...ve… me.” Alya exaggerated the word and winked at her best friend.

Adrien stood still and held out his hand for her. She looked from his hand up to his eyes and reached out to him. He pulled her against him and she panicked as she realized which couple he had picked to stand in front of. She bent her knee slightly and placed her arm around him with her hand on his chest like the couple on the screen.

Alya and Nino walked up to pose as the other characters on the screen, which had more of the pose that Marinette was hoping for. Nino held the small of Alya’s back and took her hand in his with a warm smile.

The music started and they all moved away from each other, dipping their hips from side to side. The girls touched their hips with one hand and twirled the other in the air, while the guys flexed their biceps instead.

They shifted and moved one foot in front of the other to lunge forward in a fluid cha-cha move. They stopped to touch their hips with their hands and swayed them slowly from side to side; before, dipping again and passing their arms across their bodies.

Marinette focused on the screen and less on her friends around herself. She didn’t want to look stupid and she wanted to dance well. She wanted Adrien to think that she knew how to move.

They fluidly went back into the cha-cha move from before and Adrien peered over at Marinette, gazing down at how her hips moved. They dipped their hips and went back into the starting move again. Marinette caught his gaze and kept her blue bell eyes on his emerald ones, noticing how he watched her with interest. She swallowed hard as her heart felt full and like the room had gone up a million degrees.

They went back into the cha-cha move and they broke their connection, both clearing their throats. Alya watched the two teens and internally laughed. She couldn’t wait to see how Adrien would react, or how Marinette would for that matter, as the song progressed. And Marinette knew… this dance by heart. It was one that she had secretly told Alya that she had wanted to do one day with Adrien. Alya remembered how she had said that she wanted to be the left couple, but that deep down… she’d be ecstatic to dance like the right one. Adrien had only helped Alya by standing on that side of the screen.

The beat dropped and they all suddenly dipped, slowly rolled their hips, and began shimmying their chests while dancing to the right. Adrien looked at Alya and how her breasts bounced; before, they dipped and began to shimmy the other way. His eyes looked down at Marinette and how her breasts swayed and her ass wiggled as they walked to the left. He looked over his shoulder as they did the same move and danced the other way again. He swallowed hard as his cock grew hard in his tight jeans, causing him to be uncomfortable again. His heart beat harder in his chest with each move that Marinette made.

They all stopped and the girls posed, while the guys slowly body rolled up into a pose. Adrien slowly turned his head to face Marinette like the character on screen and noticed her eyes flutter down from his eyes to his hips and he panicked. She gazed back up into his eyes with a blush and he chose to pretend like she hadn’t noticed anything. _She probably didn’t notice. I think I’m just overthinking things._ Adrien got lost in his thoughts as he breathed hard and stared into her eyes for a moment.

They all dropped back into the body roll and shimmy dance move from before. The guys then slid behind the girls and Adrien looked at Marinette with hunger in his eyes that made her lose her breath. He grabbed her hip and she placed her hand on top of his as they rocked their hips together to the beat and raised one arm up and down.

He touched her other hip and they passed one another. She gasped as she felt his hands suddenly on her before they disappeared from her hips. The guys slid behind them, but Adrien stopped behind Marinette and pulled her against him.

She gasped as his hips pressed against her behind and he guided her to sway her hips with his. Her chest rose and fell and her cheeks flushed as she felt all of him against her. The scent of his cologne intoxicated her and she felt faint.

He was so close and his slender hands were on her hips. It was like Chat Noir, but worse. He spun her around to face him and he continued to sway his hips with hers. She bit her bottom lip and watched him through her dark eyelashes as he spun her around again and slid past her body into the next dance move.

Marinette was left with less oxygen than she had before. She felt like she was going to fly away on top of a cloud. Adrien grabbed her hand and they put their hands on their own chests as they danced from side to side. They turned towards each other and hit their hands together; before, they turned to hit the other person’s hands. Adrien grabbed her hand again to start dancing the same move as before.

Marinette watched Adrien with lust filled eyes as they all stepped to the side to start punching their fists into the air and stomp with one foot. Adrien peered down at Marinette’s ass as she began to move it to the beat of the song with everyone else.

They stopped to step out with one foot and pop their chests to the beat. Adrien’s gaze scanned down to Marinette’s breasts as she popped her chest, causing them to bounce.   

Marinette swayed her hips to step forward and freeze into a pose with her hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. Adrien walked up in a fluid dance motion and body rolled to freeze looking at her. Marinette panted, with flushed cheeks, from dancing. Adrien’s lips parted as he took in how her skin seemed to glow beneath the low lights. How her chest rose and fell with each breath and how her lips were parted and shiny. Adrien searched from her eyes to her lips and noticed how her eyes seemed to be mirroring his.

Alya and Nino danced up to pose and freeze like the characters on screen, sneaking a glance at their two friends who seemed to be lost in each other. Alya smiled and watched them as the next move started. Nino nudged Alya to get her to dance with him.

Marinette licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she kept looking from Adrien’s emerald eyes to his soft pink lips and back up to meet his gaze. Adrien panted and did the same as he watched her, reading her expression.

Marinette shook her head and put her hands behind her head to start body rolling to the next part, causing Adrien to get distracted by her. He rolled his arms in time with his hips as he went from moving slow to faster. He slowly moved closer to Marinette and she lowered her lashes and he touched her hips to bring her closer to him.

Alya and Nino were zoned out on Adrien and Marinette’s dancing. Adrien had her against his hips, grinding against him as he held her in place. Marinette was in her own little world as Adrien spun her to face him and placed his knee between her thighs.

Alya nudged Nino again and gestured towards the trap door. “We should go for a minute.” She whispered into his ear and Nino ignored her. “I said let’s go.” She yanked him by his shirt and he nearly fell over as his girlfriend took him up to the balcony.

Adrien ran his hand up Marinette’s side and she flinched for a second. He put his hand back on her hip, realizing that she was nervous about it. He peered into her eyes as his leg rubbed against her. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed deeper as his leg stimulated her. He slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her closer. She fell into him and gasped, biting her lip. She let out a soft mewl and his breath caught. He had never heard a girl make that sound in person before. Sure, he had in porn and in movies… but never in real life.

She clutched at his arms as he continued to dance with her. The song ended and Marinette peered into his eyes as she took quick breaths. He searched her eyes, breathing hard. Adrien licked his lips and touched her chin. “I- I- um…” He flexed his cock and held her close.

“Y-yes?” Marinette was breathless and could barely talk. All she wanted him to do was kiss her. Touch her. Love her. But the feel of his erection scared her and she backed up from him, slightly.

“Sorry.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat as he sat on her chaise lounge and shoved the pillow onto his lap.

“No, no. It’s okay. I- I’m sorry. I-” Marinette sat down beside him and sighed with her hands in her lap. Her voice shook and her heart rammed into her ribcage. “I actually wanted to talk to Alya about something, but maybe I should just come out and say it because I feel bad. I-”

“You’re scared?” Adrien peered through his blonde bangs at her with a weak smile. “We can go slow. Or maybe I should just explain?”

Marinette sat up straight and slightly leaned away from him, causing him to roll his eyes. “Not that. Look-” He took her hands in his and she relaxed a little. She was confused as to what he was going to explain. “I-” Adrien sighed and slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. “I like you, Marinette. I have for a long time, but for some reason… lately… I’ve noticed more things about you. Little things. Very subtle things that I find odd.”

Marinette gave him a weirded out expression. “No, not like I find you odd. Um… like how the sun reflects off your hair. How your eyes sparkle in the light. How you help others. How your laugh lights up the room. How contagious it is.” He rubbed the back of her hand and smiled at her. “I love you, Marinette. I was afraid of ruining our friendship. You’re one of my best friends and only friends. You know how few I have.” Adrien shrugged with a crooked smile and peered back into her eyes.

Marinette looked at him with parted lips and got lost in his eyes. “I love you too. I have for so long. I- Every- ever since…”

“I know.” Adrien smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I know.”

Marinette searched from his eyes to his lips and leaned closer to him. “You know?” She was breathless as she licked her lips and watched him nod, peering at her through his long lashes.

“I’ve known for a long time, Marinette.” Adrien angled her chin up and brought his lips closer to her parted ones. “And I’ve been dying not being with you. Dying, watching you from afar. Battling my heart to keep from hugging you. Kissing you. Holding your hand. Taking you to another movie where we won’t be interrupted.”

Marinette felt his breath feather along her lips and her heart sped up as tears burned her eyes. She felt like she was dreaming. And if she was, she didn’t want to wake up. He brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, but she kept her mouth open and swiped her tongue along his lips.

She backed up embarrassed, covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry. That was- that was so embarrass- mmph.” Marinette’s eyes went wide as he kissed her again, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip.

She parted her lips, granting him access. Marinette sighed and slowly fell back against the back of the chaise lounge. He breathed hard as he threw the pillow from his lap and crawled closer to her with his legs beneath him. Marinette slid her hands along his reddened cheeks and into his blonde hair as they parted their lips to kiss again. Adrien heard her softly moan into the kiss and he groaned as she yanked him closer by his white overshirt.

Marinette pushed Adrien onto his back and crawled on top of him. He panted and licked his lips as she crawled up the length of his body. Marinette peered down into his glazed over eyes. “That wasn’t what I needed to talk to Alya about.”

“Does it matter anymore?” Adrien yanked her back down and captured her lips again in a hungry kiss. “Or is this not what you wanted?” He paused to search her eyes with heavily lidded ones.

Marinette gasped as he sank his fingers into her soft hair, causing her pigtails to come loose. “You should wear your hair down more often. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Adrien got lost in her eyes and she softly mewled, grabbing his shirt and kissing him again, running her tongue over his.

She straddled his thigh and rolled her hips along it. Adrien slid his hands along her hips and moaned into her kiss. His moan set her off and made the room even hotter.

“Dinner is ready!” Tom knocked and called up, pushing the trap door open.

Marinette leapt off of Adrien, leaving him to pant and shove a pillow over his lap. “Thanks, Papa.” Marinette smiled at her father and quickly brushed her fingers through her hair with her chest rising and falling. A dull throb settled in between her thighs and she licked her lips. “I’ll let Alya and Nino know.”

“I’ll see you all downstairs. I made your favorite…” Tom winked at them and closed the door.

Marinette fell against the chaise lounge, trying to catch her breath and Adrien began to laugh. She tore the pillow from his lap and threw it at his face.

“Hey, you’re gonna ruin my devilish good looks.” Adrien joked and she huffed with her arms crossed over her breasts, pushing them up in her face.

“That’s not possible.” Marinette rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

“Oh?” Adrien grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her back on top of him. His cock pressed into her spine and she squeaked. She scrambled off him and brought her knees to her chest. “Okay, what did you want to talk to Alya about that you think I would have an answer to?” He sighed and sat up straight beside her with his legs wide and his arm over the back of the couch.

Marinette hid in her arms and spoke with a muffled voice as she pointed to his lap. “I wanted to ask how she deals with Nino doing… well… _that.”_  Adrien peered down at his erection and shoved a pillow over his lap again. “Not like what she…” Her eyes got wide as she gestured with her head. “ _Does…_ with it. I just-” She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

“Does it scare you?” Adrien didn’t meet her gaze and she worried her bottom lip as she hid her face in her hair and nodded. He nodded with a smile and moved the pillow out of the way. “Give me your hand.” He held his hand out to her.

Marinette flashed him a shocked expression as she peered at his hand.

“You don’t have to. I was just offering um… if it’s too much I’ll stop. I don’t know what I was thinking. Ignore me. Move slow.” Adrien reminded himself to slow down. That they were moving too fast. “Sorry, wasn’t thinking. Let’s just go grab Nino and Alya…” Adrien went to take his hand away when she grabbed it with a trembling hand.

“I’m  not ready for this. But one day.” Marinette warmly smiled at him. “I do want to slow down. I-”

“Go out with me.” Adrien smiled at her and held her hand in both of his. “Will you go out with me?”

Marinette searched his eyes and licked her lips. “O-Otay. Okay.” Marinette corrected herself and he brushed her hair behind her ear.

“You’re really cute when you stutter.” Adrien laughed and pressed his lips against hers again. Marinette leaned into him as he leaned back on the lounge again with his fingers in her hair. She straddled his thigh and they rolled their hips against one another’s legs, gasping for air. “So much for slow.” Adrien gasped the words out when she broke the kiss.  

Marinette breathed hard and smiled as she captured his lips again and pushed her thigh harder against his hard-on, causing him to flinch. “Sorry.” She bit her fingertips and he smiled, taking her hand from her mouth.

“It’s okay.” Adrien pulled her back down against his body. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he groaned as they rolled their hips again. She broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes with sultry ones as she panted. She clenched his shirt into her fists as she bent her head down and bit her lip, rubbing herself against his thigh.

Adrien watched her and felt her nails dig into his chest, causing him to gasp and get close himself. “Mari-Marinette… We gotta- you gotta-” He gasped out a moan as she caressed him through his jeans with her hip.

Marinette softly mewled as she felt herself get wetter and more sensitive as the pressure built. Her thighs trembled and she gripped onto his shirt more. _Oh my fucking god._ Adrien got lost in her expression. How her lips were parted and how her knuckles were turning white. How her eyes were full of lust and love for him. How her body shook and how his thigh got wet from where she was pleasuring herself on him.  

“Shit.” Adrien spoke under his breath as he tilted his chin up and released into his boxers, causing a shiver to go through his whole body as his nails bit into her hips. She trembled all over as her arousal hit it’s peak and she fell over the edge.

Marinette panted and slowed her hips as she came down from her high. “Thank you. Thank you.” She whispered against his ear and Adrien laid still with her limp against his body. His heart raced in time with hers and he licked his lips as he tried to grab his bearings.

Marinette’s brain began to work again and she realized what she had said. _Thank you? Thank you? Why the hell did I say thank you? Who says that? Why am I so weird… why? WHY?_

Alya and Nino walked down from Marinette’s bed to find their best friends sitting and adjusting their clothes. Marinette was busy putting her hair back up into neat pigtails. Alya looked at her best friend and widened her eyes at her.

“Bathroom?” Adrien stood up and tugged his shirt down over the front of his jeans. He was uncomfortable and his flushed cheeks spoke wonders to Alya.

“Right outside and to the right.” Marinette gestured towards it and he nodded.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and walked out of her bedroom, staring at Marinette a little too long.

Alya peered at Marinette with her arms crossed. “Spill it, girl. I want all the details. I saw how you were looking at each other.”

Marinette blushed and pressed her lips together. “We- I- we were just talking.” She cleared her throat and didn’t meet her friend’s gaze.

“Uh.. huh… and this talking…” Alya leaned into her friend with a challenging expression like she knew better. “Did it involve talking… or… just tongue?”

“ALYA!” Marinette burst out and hid her face.

“Or were those moans the television? Because I’ve never heard a song on that game with those sounds.” Alya giggled and Marinette shoved her.

“Stop. Just stop.” Marinette scolded her and cleared her throat. Her heart raced as his moans filled her ears again. How warm he felt against her hip. His heat seemed to radiate from his body. How soft his lips were. She touched her own lips and softly giggled as she remembered what had happened. How he had cursed under his breath. She was a massive quivering mess again within moments and her knees buckled.

“Someone has it bad for Agreste.” Alya picked on her best friend and giggled.

Nino shook his head and scratched beneath his hat. “Girls. You did the same thing to me.”

Marinette flashed a look at Alya with widened eyes. “You- you- did _that?_ ”

Alya rolled her eyes at her clueless friend. “M… it’s totally normal. We’re fifteen... not five. Hormones do weird things. Sometimes you can’t control it. The connection is too strong.” She peered over at Nino and smiled at him as she winked.

Nino blushed and nearly sank to the floor at her words and love filled expression.

“And you don’t get scared of… um… _things_ …” Marinette worried her bottom lip.

Alya laughed and pushed Nino towards the trap door. “Why don’t you go see if Adrien got lost?” Nino nodded and left the bedroom. “Sit.” Alya sat down on the chaise lounge and Marinette looked at it as her thoughts went back to what had just transpired on it. She didn’t know if she wanted to sit on it just yet. “Okay, quit playing shy. You just got off on Adrien.” Alya laughed at her blushing best friend. “I told you. I saw it on your faces. You don’t hide the afterglow well.”

Marinette cleared her throat and reluctantly sat down beside her. “I’m afraid of… well… _that_ and I don’t know why or how or what or-” She shrugged and her heart sped up with the thought of Adrien pressed against her hip again.

“Well, why does it scare you? I mean when I first dealt with it in real life it was shocking. I never imagined it to be the way it was and then I saw it…” Alya shrugged and Marinette widened her eyes at her best friend.

“S- saw… it?” She swallowed hard as shock filled her stomach.

“Mm-hm. More than once now.” Alya smiled at her and took her hands into hers. “It only seems scary now because it’s new and you don’t understand it. But… once you do… once you see how he reacts to what you do? Realize how empowering it can make you feel? I mean be safe about it. You know all that though.”

Marinette pulled away from her. “I’m not having sex.”

Alya grabbed the edge of the chaise lounge and she giggled as she shook her head. “I didn’t even say that. I meant just be careful. If you’re scared… then you’re not ready. Waiting isn’t a problem. Take all the time you need. However… was it scary when it was against you while you were busy kissing?”

“Alya…” Marinette complained as she covered her face with the pillow. It smelled of Adrien’s cologne and her heart sped up in her chest as her nipples hardened again. She fell back against the back of the couch with the pillow in her arms. “It wasn’t bad. I kind of- _liked_ it? Maybe? Is that bad? Am I a bad person? What’s wrong with me, Alya?”

“It just means he’s interested in you. There’s nothing scary about it. It’s a body part. Sometimes it just does it randomly. No trigger. I mean, that’s what Nino told me.” Alya shrugged and brought her knees to her chest. “Plus it can be a major compliment.” She winked at Marinette, who groaned at her friend’s expression.

“You’re ridiculous.” Marinette giggled at Alya and set the pillow in her lap, smoothing out the fabric with her palms. “He is a really good… kisser.”

Alya smirked at her and pointed her finger. “You better give me all the details later. How big was it?”

“ALYA!!!” Marinette threw her pillow at her best friend and giggled.

Alya took the pillow and threw it back at her, which resulted in a massive pillow fight between the two of them. Adrien opened the trap door and shut it fast as a pillow flew at his face. He opened it again and laughed at the two girls. “Dinner is ready.”

“I really don’t know. I didn’t notice that.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and Alya laughed as they walked towards the door.

“You’re telling me all… the dets tonight, Girl! No excuses.” Alya laughed and Marinette groaned again in protest.

 

 

**The dance they do: (I won't lie... I'm not the biggest fan of this song, but the dance entertained me  when I thought about them doing it. XD)**

 

**[Just Dance 2019- Despacito](https://youtu.be/hADO0zK3bBc) **

 

**Song I wrote to after that:**

 

**[Low Key In Love by Jaira Burns](https://youtu.be/4V75S056M6Q) **

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They all sat around the dinner table. Alya told Nino to scoot over a chair so that Marinette had to sit beside Adrien. Sabine smiled and took a sip of her warm tea with a smile. Marinette blushed and peered at Adrien through her dark bangs as her father set down the pot-au-feu. 

“I thought tonight called for some comfort food.” Tom smiled warmly as he sat down with everyone. Adrien’s eyes widened and shook back and forth as he saw the warm stew. He hadn’t had a home cooked meal in so long. He had forgotten what it looked like or even smelled like. Adrien hadn’t tasted one in years. His father always had his personal chef cook meals and they never felt warm or inviting like one that his mother would make. 

“Thank you, Monsieur- I mean Tom!” Adrien was so excited that he forgot about everyone else in the room. Marinette watched him with wonder filled eyes as they each took turns putting the stew into their bowls. 

Her parents passed around a baguette for everyone to take their share. Adrien picked up his spoon and gently dipped it into the bowl to eat. The warm and savory aroma invaded his senses and made him realize how hungry he really was. 

Marinette dipped her own spoon in and began to eat her food with the rest of them. 

“So, what have you been up to, Adrien? You haven’t  _ come _ around in a while.” Sabine smiled over her cup at him. “Last time was for the Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament. Right?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien smiled and set his spoon down. “I’ve been doing school, chinese, fencing, piano, and homework. Photo-shoots.” 

“Sounds  _ exciting _ .” Tom smirked and took a bite of his food. “And are you planning on  _ playing _ games with my daughter?” 

Alya nearly burst out laughing, while Marinette clumsily dropped her spoon. 

“Not unless we have another tournament coming up or we’re with friends.” Adrien skirted around his real question with ease. 

Marinette’s mouth fell open with how natural the answer came out of him.  _ How does he do that? How? I would have fucked that up.  _  Marinette was impressed to say the least with how well he answered her father. 

“Is there a  _ tournament _ coming up?” Sabine smiled and dipped her bread into the soup. 

Adrien looked over at Nino and Alya and they shrugged. “I don’t think one is planned as of yet. Or am I wrong?” He looked over at them to see if anyone knew the answer, but no one did. 

“I think he’s more than qualified to play games with your daughter, du..I mean Sir.” Nino spoke up with a smile, leaving Marinette in a panicked state. 

Adrien looked over at him with wide eyes and a disturbed expression.  _ He did not… just say that. Oh God… Nino…. Dude!  _ Adrien slowly turned to face Tom and Sabine with a smile. “When we play tournaments- of course. I wouldn’t dream of playing games  _ with _ your daughter, Sir.” His voice faltered and Tom laughed.

“Son,  _ play _ all you want. Just don’t hurt her.” Tom burst out laughing and hugged Sabine from the side. “You two are just like your mother and I.” 

“Pa..PA!” Marinette cried out with an embarrassed expression and Alya giggled. 

“What? Your friends can  _ play _ games with you as long as they don’t hurt you. That’s all I care about, Marinette. I just care that you’re  _ safe. _ ” Tom smiled and Sabine nodded in agreement. 

“We are not… having this conversation right now.” Marinette hid behind her hand as her parents embarrassed her in front of her friends. 

“Well, it’s very natural for-” Sabine began to talk as she raised her cup to her lips. 

“Please…. Maman…” Marinette begged her mother as Adrien blushed from this whole situation. He couldn’t even think of a way to get around it anymore. There was no getting around it. 

“Well, since it’s already now obvious. Let’s talk.” Tom stood up and dished out dessert for Alya and Nino, sending them to Marinette’s bedroom. 

“Can’t we do this in private and not now?” Marinette was horrified by this whole situation. She sank into her seat and didn’t look up at her parents. 

“Nope. I think you both should hear this, together.” Tom smiled and sat down, pushing two bowls of dessert towards them. 

“Oh God…” Marinette whined under her breath and hid behind her hand. She slightly turned to peer at a panicking Adrien and mouthed she was sorry.

“We want you to be safe. And while we understand what it’s like to be a teenager…” Tom smiled at the two uneasy teens. 

“We want you to have these.” Sabine passed them a box of condoms, causing Marinette to whine and shake with embarrassment.  _ This can’t be happening… Tell me it’s a dream…  _ “Just in case.” Sabine smiled at the two of them. 

“Do you need a demonstration?” Tom smiled at the two of them, lingering on a flustered Adrien. 

“No, no… I’m good.” Adrien waved his hands in front of his face and shakily laughed. He slowly reached across the table for the box with a trembling hand, putting it into his lap. 

“Let us know if you ever need more. It’s no problem.” Sabine smiled at them and Marinette wanted to run away. She wanted to bolt from her seat and hide for decades.

“Maman… I take birth control.” Marinette whined and Sabine touched her chin. 

“Doesn’t mean that you’re fully safe, dear.” Sabine smiled at her and she groaned. 

“Her ponytails weren’t straight so I was helping her by redoing them.” Adrien blurted out an excuse, embarrassed, and Plagg snickered in his shirt. Adrien hit him with his fist and his kwami choked. His voice came out calmer once he took a deep breath. “She was just about to get me her brush so that I could redo them.”

“It’s fine, Adrien. You don’t have to explain anything.” Tom smiled warmly at him and Sabine nodded in agreement. 

“Maman… Papa… Can we please go hang out with our friends?” Marinette complained as Adrien swallowed hard. 

“You can go. Have fun…” Tom chuckled and the two got up from their chairs, taking their desserts with them. Tom and Sabine hugged and made endearing sounds towards the two kids. “So, cute… Remember when your mother gave us a hard time?” 

“Oh Tom… that was so… embarrassing.” Sabine laughed and pat him on the chest. Tom laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

“I think we got our point across.” Tom smiled as he got up with Sabine to clear the table.  

Marinette walked up the stairs with a shaken Adrien. “I am so, so sorry. They aren’t usually like that. Usually my mom just asks to talk to me in my room and discusses her concerns to me in private. I don’t know what that was.” She wanted to hide and never bring him back around again. 

Adrien cleared his throat and stopped at the top of the stairs. He passed her the bowl of dessert. “Can you hold that for a second, please?” 

Marinette took it with a confused expression and watched him rip open the box of condoms. She watched him stack them and shove them into his pockets. Adrien broke down the box and folded it into a small square.

“What are you doing?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as he clenched the folded cardboard in his palm. 

“Well, did you have a better place for them?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Or did you want Nino and Alya to see them?” 

Marinette pressed her lips together and hid in her hair as she shook her head in protest. “No, nope. Alya has enough to talk about. Let’s not add fuel to that, please.” 

Adrien laughed and took his bowl back from her. “Your parents only want what’s best for you. I think it’s great. My father usually has Nathalie explain things to me and she’s always awkward. It usually ends in her telling me to research it myself.” Adrien laughed harder as he pocketed the cardboard and began to eat his dessert. 

“Your father didn’t tell you anything?” Marinette’s eyes went wide at the realization. She thought all parents told their children about sex and STDs. 

“Well, he’s busy. You know how he is.” Adrien shrugged and opened her trap door. “Wouldn’t you ask an assistant to do that if you could?” 

Marinette grabbed his bicep to stop him from walking up into her room and he dropped the door, causing the loud music to stop. 

“Adrien?” Her voice came out soft as he turned to peer at her with the spoon in his mouth. “I- If I had kids… I’d tell them with my husband or… by myself. No one should carry that burden. And you deserved to hear it from your father. Not his assistant. Does he at least take care of you when you’re sick?” 

Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped as he took the spoon from his mouth. “No. Nathalie does then too. Or I take care of myself. My father-” Adrien sighed again as sadness colored his face. “He doesn’t really have time to worry about me. So, I worry for him.” He shrugged and Marinette suddenly hugged him around his waist, not letting him go. An expression of shock took over his face and he melted into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Who worries about you, though?” Marinette sniffed as she realized how depressing it all was. “Who is there for you?” 

“I guess...myself.” Adrien scoffed with sadness as he realized that even if he had his father’s bodyguard or his father’s assistant… He was truly alone in a massive mansion, that was more empty than full. Plagg touched his chest within his shirt and Adrien smiled. Of course he had Plagg, but he couldn’t openly tell anyone that.

“I promise to worry about you.” Marinette looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. He sunk against the wall as she pressed herself against him. She ran her hand down his chest and along his abs, exploring his body with curious hands. Adrien parted his lips and tilted his head to change angles as her tongue ran along his. His breathing became heavy as she pressed her hips closer. She slid her hand down further and broke the kiss to peer into his glazed over emerald eyes. 

Her heart raced as she watched him lick his lips with heavily lidded eyes. Watched how his chest rose and fell in time with hers. Their lips were parted and swollen. Her hand trembled as she gathered up her courage, stopping at his belt buckle. The anticipation made Adrien’s heart swell and feel like it was going to explode. Her hand was so close and he flexed his cock as she got closer to running her hand over it. 

“MARINETTE? COME PLAY THIS GAME WITH US!” Alya called from the trap door, breaking their gaze. 

“We should- um…” Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette peered down and took her hands off of him. She cleared her throat and nodded as she opened her door. “Ladies first.” Adrien held it for her and she walked up and inside her own bedroom to find Alya and Nino dancing. Adrien cleared his throat and adjusted himself as he walked up behind her. 

“What song is it now?” Marinette pretended to be her normal self. Tried to be unphased by what had just transpired downstairs with her parents.

“Dance it with me!” Alya yanked Marinette over and Nino raised his hands to get out of the way. Nino sat down on the chaise lounge and Adrien joined him. 

_ Side To Side _ by Ariana Grande began to play from the game and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya…” Marinette warned her and Alya smiled and bit her tongue. 

“Relax and have fun, girl!” Alya bent forward and arched her back, wiggling her ass back and forth to the beat. Marinette rolled her eyes again; before, she giggled and started dancing with her.

Adrien watched Marinette dance, while he talked to Nino. “How’s Alya?” 

“She’s good, man. Why?” Nino got distracted by Alya slowly dipping and rolling her hips to the song. “What’s going on with Marinette and you?” Nino nudged his best friend in the side with his elbow. 

Adrien grabbed his side and winced at the pain. “No-nothing.” He cleared his throat and watched Marinette slowly wiggle her breasts away from her hips along with the character. Giggles rang out from the two girls and he smirked at her. 

“I know that look, dude. That’s not a no-nothing.” Nino slyly smiled at him and waited for an answer as he leaned back against the couch. “Marinette’s parents wouldn’t have sent us away if it was nothing.” 

Adrien sighed and leaned back, running his hands through his hair. “Her father caught us… making out. Well, after making out.” He shrugged and Nino sat up straight. 

“How did you even let that happen? The point is to listen to what’s going on around you. You have to be alert. Listen for footsteps.” Nino began looking around and giving him pointers. 

Adrien worried his bottom lip and leaned closer. “And how do you even hear anything else besides her moaning in your damn ear, Nino?” A blush came to Adrien’s cheeks as he looked off to the side at the girls dancing. 

Nino froze up and thought for a moment. “I- Alya’s sisters are pretty loud so… it’s not usually a problem.” Nino’s heart sped up as he thought about what had happened not that long ago. 

“Well, Marinette’s father knocked. At least there’s that, but it’s not enough time when he didn’t wait for a come in.” Adrien sighed and felt the ache come back between his thighs. “How do you even control yourself around Alya? All I wanna do is-” He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You got it bad, dude.” Nino laughed at him and went back to watching Alya clap from one side to the other with Marinette. 

“Yeah okay, Nino.” Adrien laughed and went back to watching the girls dance. 

“Just go with the flow. Like Chat Noir. Dude. Loosen up..” Nino stood up and slid up behind Alya, grabbed her hips, and rocked his hips with hers. Alya leaned back and wrapped her arm around his neck to kiss him. 

Adrien swallowed hard as he watched the couple dance with no effort. Marinette continued to do the dance and wiggle her hips back and forth. Adrien cleared his throat and walked up behind her. He spun her around by her hips and she gasped as he pulled her against him. She swayed her hips in a circular motion along his thigh as he did the move with her. “I need to talk to you.” Adrien took her hand and lead her up to her bed. 

Her eyes widened as she realized where they were. “Why are we back here?” Her heart raced as she became worried. 

Adrien sighed and sat with his back against her wall of pictures. “Because I- I feel like all we’ve done is make out and I want more than that.” Adrien waved his hands through the air as he noticed her gasp. “Not that! I- I want to talk. To go on dates. I was wondering if you wanted to go to my photoshoot that I told you about. This saturday morning?” 

Marinette smiled with a nod of her head as she sat down beside him. “YES!” She giggled and leapt onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Adrien laughed and held her against him. “Here, lay down.” Adrien gestured to her long cat pillow. Marinette licked her lips and gave him a curious expression. “I’ll behave.” He held his hands in the hair and leaned away from her. “Promise.” His thoughts might not behave, but he would.  _ I have restraint. I can do this. Who cares if we’re on her bed. I can do it. I’m good. I’ll be a good kitty.  _ Adrien watched her lay down and he crawled towards her to lay down beside her. 

She faced him and smiled warmly as he reached to brush her hair from her face. “You’re so beautiful, Marinette. More beautiful than the stars in the sky.” Adrien smirked at her as his blonde hair fell into his eyes. 

Marinette giggled and brushed his hair out of his face as she just laid there. “I think you’re handsome.” She giggled and bit her bottom lip with a blush. 

Adrien chuckled and gently ran his fingertips from her upper arm to her forearm. “I think that you are amazing. So much so, that you don’t even see it yourself.” He took her hand and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. 

Marinette’s lips parted as she got lost in his emerald eyes. “I- I’m really not that great.” She quietly laughed as the music continued below. 

“Well, I think you are. I don’t know why it took me so long to date you or want to be with you.” Adrien slowly touched along her side with his fingertips and down along her stomach. He heard her take in a sharp breath as he inched closer to her breasts. “Is- Is this okay?” 

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded, closing her eyes. Adrien slowly moved his hand up and over the crest of her breast, feeling the peak of her nipple through her bralette. He watched how her expression relaxed as her lips parted and cheeks flushed a deep rose. He circled it and watched her move her hips. “Are you doing that on purpose?” He was genuinely curious as he slid his hand across and to her other one, repeating the same circular pattern. 

Marinette shook her head as he slowly slid his hand back to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Adrien’s breathing quickened as he slid his hand back up her body to touch her chin. He slowly leaned in, searching from her lips to her eyes. 

“You’re not controlling yourself.” Marinette whispered as she slowly ran her hand along his knee and up his thigh. Adrien gasped and cleared his throat as he kept his gaze within hers. 

“Neither are you.” Adrien got lost in the specks of light blue in her eyes as her hand slowly inched closer and closer to his inner thigh. 

“I’m curious.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and looked away. 

“Don’t look away.” Adrien panted as he brought her gaze back to his with his lips close to hers. Heat pooled between their thighs as her fingertips reached where he needed her most. 

“I’m scared.” Marinette’s voice came out in a tremble as she started to pull her hand away. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien whispered and warmly smiled at her. He closed the gap and slowly pressed his lips against hers. She sighed and her body relaxed as she parted her lips against his, sliding her other hand into his soft hair. 

“A-Adrien.” Marinette whispered against his lips and he stole hers again to make her forget anything, but him. She softly moaned and ran her tongue along his. 

She slowly slid her hand back along his inner thigh and he kissed her deeper, making her thoughts go blank. Marinette grazed the side of his hard-on with her fingertips and her breath hitched. Adrien pressed himself against her to coax her to explore further. He wanted it. Needed it. 

Marinette slid more of her fingers over and felt how hard he was through his tight designer jeans. Her heart fluttered and her chest rose and fell more. Adrien groaned and stopped kissing her as she spread her fingers across him through the denim material, feeling how wide it was. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes tight. 

“How- How is that comfortable?” Marinette whispered and Adrien shook his head. 

“It’s not.” Adrien licked his lips as she coaxed him to kiss her again. She gently ran her fingers along his length. It was bigger than she had imagined. Her mind filtered to questions of how he fit it in such tight pants. She wondered what it looked like beneath them. What it felt like. Was it soft? Was it rough? Was it as hard as it felt from outside of his  _ Gabriel _ jeans? She ran her hand up to his left hip to feel where his cock ended. Adrien moaned as she pawed him through his jeans out of curiosity.  

Marinette slid her hand back to his hip with a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” She whispered and Adrien looked her in the eyes. He pulled her onto his thigh and kissed her hard again, causing her to roll her hips against his thigh. 

“You guys are seriously going at it again?” Alya called up from below Marinette’s bed. “At this point. Why am I spending the night? I think you figured out your problem yourself!” Alya laughed and Nino burst out laughing with her. 

“Shush, Alya!” Marinette gasped against Adrien’s heated kisses that left her breathless. He trailed kisses to her neck and rolled on top of her to suck and nibble on her pulse point. She gripped at the back of his white shirt with her nails and rolled her pussy against his thigh, while he rolled his pelvis against hers. He groaned and kissed back up to her lips. 

Nino looked at Alya and got distracted by the sounds of Marinette and Adrien above them. He watched her dance and swallowed hard. Nino walked up to Alya and grabbed her hand, dipping her back and capturing her lips. 

She sighed and slid her hand up the back of his head, knocking his hat off. Alya parted her lips and ran her tongue along his as he stood her back up, pushing her back against a wall. Alya grabbed his shirt in her fists and flipped him over so that his back hit the wall. 

 

000

 

Alya and Marinette laid on the bedroom floor with pillows and blankets around them. Marinette was busy hand sewing a stuffed black cat; while, Alya messed on her phone. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened today?” Alya set her phone down and peered over at Marinette. Marinette groaned and brought the black fabric to her face as a blush took over. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you were doing on the balcony?” Marinette pried for information from her best friend.

“Fine. We were giving you two privacy. When I started seeing the signs for where you two were headed… I knew that you needed to be alone. I would have left entirely if I could, but I thought I should be a good friend. Just in case it went wrong.” Alya winked at Marinette and she giggled at her. “Also, we may have made out on your hammock chair.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Do you do that often?” She was genuinely curious.  _ Did Nino and Alya do that often? Did it end the way that it did for Adrien and her?  _ Marinette shook her head and let the question sit in the air. 

“Nino and I have been dating a while. There really isn’t much of anything we haven’t done. And little of what we haven’t seen of one another.” she laughed and Marinette’s mouth fell open. 

“What’s it look like?” Marinette looked at her best friend, hoping for answers. She was more curious than anything. Marinette wanted to know details and her heart raced as she remembered what had happened earlier in the afternoon. 

“It’s different for everyone. Not one looks the same. I mean basic shape, sure, but not all the same. You’ve seen stuff. We’ve watched stuff together.” Alya pointed out to her best friend. 

“What’s it feel like? Like if you touch it.” Marinette clenched her hand that she ran along Adrien. 

“Hmm…. like… hot? Solid? Soft and smooth? Look, you just have to experience it yourself. So, tell me more about this kiss.” Alya leaned on her palm and waited for Marinette to talk. 

“It was scary, fun, and I-” She bent her head in shame as she blushed and worried her bottom lip. “I want more.” 

Alya giggled and Marinette gave her a horrified expression as she flung her face into the pillows. “Girl! That’s normal! One kiss is never enough. Especially, when you kiss like you guys did. Jesus. I’m not surprised that they wanted to talk to you two alone. You need to learn to hide it better.” 

“I think Papa knew.” Marinette groaned and flung her face into the pillows again. “He winked at us and my hair was a wreck and we were both panting and Adrien had a pillow on his lap… and… oh my god what if my dad knows more than I think he does? I’d die… Alya…” Marinette began to panic and want into disappear. 

“Marinette… parents know a lot… more than you think. Even if you hadn’t been walked in on… even slightly… they’d know.” Alya laughed and threw a photo of Adrien at her. “You’re room is covered in photos of Adrien. Trust me… they know. Plus dinner made it pretty… evident that they do. What did they tell you guys anyway?” 

Marinette sighed and licked her lips. “Just that we should be safe. That’s it.” 

“Mm-hm… I’ll accept that, but I feel like there is more than what you’re telling me, M.” Alya looked at her with accusing eyes. 

“Tell me I’m being ridiculous.” Marinette whined and set the photo of Adrien down beside her hips. “He asked me to date him.” 

Alya nearly choked on her spit. “Excuse me?” 

Marinette picked at her pajama pants with her nails. “He asked me to be his girlfriend.” 

Alya picked her phone up to text all the girls. “What’d you say?” She started a video to record her friend. 

“I said... “ Marinette became shy and looked away with a blush. “Yes.” 

“Without stuttering and without offering to bring us along for the ride?” Alya was surprised to hear that her friend had successfully answered him. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette nodded and bit her nails. “Is that… a good thing?” 

“Well considering how long you’ve liked the guy, I’d say yes!” Alya burst out and hugged her best friend. “I’m so proud of you, M.” 

Marinette giggled as her best friend tackled her to the ground. 

“Now, tell me more about Adrien… How big is he?” Alya sat back up and leaned towards her friend with a sly expression. 

“Alya…” Marinette giggled with a blush. “I didn’t see it… I felt it.” 

“And? Spill girl!” Alya begged her to continue talked to her about it. She wanted to know. Her curiosity was running rampant through her veins. 

Marinette held up her fingers from one another. “Is that average?” 

Alya’s eyes went wide and she began to google the average size of men, turning her phone to face her. “Slightly above.” 

Marinette blushed and worried her bottom lip. “Well, what about Nino?” 

Alya giggled and bit her bottom lip as she showed her on the graph where he sat on the spectrum and Marinette covered her lips in shock. “And I love… making him beg. It’s like I touch him and he’s gone somewhere else. Lost in everything I do. At my mercy. I love it. It’s so empowering.” 

Marinette giggled at her friend and sighed. “I hope that one day I can do that to Adrien.” She brought her knees to her chest. 

“Girl, you already do that just by being in the room with him.” Alya laughed and remembered how he had failed at finding a pen out of many in class. “Trust me.” 

Marinette giggled and sighed as her phone went off in her pocket. She looked at the screen to see Adrien’s photo. Marinette blushed and opened the text to answer it. 

 

**A: I had fun tonight. Thank you. You really helped me feel at home. I know that probably doesn’t mean much to you, but… it means the world to me. So, thank you, Marinette.**

 

000

 

Adrien fell back onto his bed with a sigh and Plagg flew up to him. “I could think of classier ways to have gone about what you two did tonight. Tikki and I had a nice long… drink though. In fact!” Plagg raised his hand to the air and closed his eyes with a matter of fact approach. “It just might be our new hobby when you two are copulating.” 

“I didn’t have sex with her and you know i-” Adrien got defensive and then his eyes widened as he sat up straight. “Wait! Tikki? Who’s Tikki?”

Plagg closed his mouth and flew to go get camembert. He shoved it into his mouth so that he didn’t have to talk.

Adrien got up and walked over to him, holding him by the back of his neck. “No, nope. Not getting out of it. Who’s Tikki?” Adrien searched Plagg’s bright green eyes and tried to read his expression. 

A news report popped up on Adrien’s television and he turned his head to look at the screen. It was a woman at the Louvre. 

“I will be the best artist in all of Paris!” The woman on screen lit a fire and threw one of the paintings into the flames. “Chat Noir, Ladybug! Come find me if you want to save your precious art!” She laughed maniacally as the screen went black. 

“Oh look, an Akuma.” Plagg smirked with a relieved expression. 

Adrien let him go and pointed at him. “We’re not done.” Adrien gave him a serious expression. 

“I figured not.” Plagg sighed and slumped as Adrien punched the air, forcing him into the ring. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All of the artwork in this is mine. :)**

Sabine knocked on Marinette’s door and she walked over to answer it. “Can we talk in my room, please?” She smiled at her daughter and Marinette swallowed hard. 

“I’ll be back, Alya.” Marinette looked over at her friend with a ‘help me’ expression. 

Alya smiled and looked over a text from Nino. “Okay.” 

Marinette sighed and followed her mother to her bedroom. She knew where this was going because it was never good when her mother would ask her to go to her bedroom with her. It was always embarrassing and never ended in something she had wanted to experience. 

Sabine closed the bedroom door behind them and Marinette stood with her hand on her upper arm. She rubbed it and worried her bottom lip as she peered down at her feet. 

“You didn’t let me finish what I was saying, earlier.” Sabine smiled and watched her daughter fidget, uncomfortably.

“Do we need to? I already know.” Marinette twisted her toe into the ground as she hid her face from her mother. 

“Well… you don’t know if he’s been with anyone before and neither do we.” Sabine became serious as she spoke. “And while, I know that you take birth control… I don’t know that he has been using protection. Also, I don’t know if  _ you _ miss pills more than one day.” 

“He hasn’t been with anyone.” Marinette whined as she became frustrated out of embarrassment. “And I haven’t missed pills.”  _ Okay, maybe like two… but I doubled up the dose. I think. Did I? Oh God. She doesn’t need to know that.  _

“That’s good. I’m glad that you know that. We just want you to be sure that you know the consequences. We love Adrien like a son. We love you two together. I just don’t want you to end up pregnant too young or with an STD. Just like I don’t want to see that for him. He’s got a future to think about. Having a kid too young… while we would be accepting… and you guys could handle it… there is no right time for a baby. The point is… his father wouldn’t approve and it might get in the way of both of your futures. We had you young. Monsieur Agreste seems to have had Adrien later in life.” Sabine touched Marinette’s chin and brought her gaze to her own. “We just want to make sure that you two are supplied with the means to make smart decisions because we care about you. Just because we give you the tools… doesn’t mean you’re going to use them and we understand that. More than you know.” 

Marinette looked away from her mom’s eyes. “I know how to be smart mom. I know that his father wouldn’t approve of me making a mistake.” 

“I just don’t want to have  _ that _ conversation with Monsieur Agreste.” Sabine smiled at her and let her chin go. “Now, go enjoy your sleep over.” 

Marinette nodded and left her parents’ bedroom when Tikki flew out of her hair. “Marinette, there’s an akuma at the Louvre!” Tikki stared at her with a panicked expression. 

“Then we have no choice.” Marinette ran and hid from her family in the bathroom. “Tikki… spots on!”

000

 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo across Paris and searched for any signs of an attack. She landed down in front of the glass windowed pyramid and stumbled. Chat Noir vaulted over and caught her as she slid towards the window. 

“Falling for me, M’lady?” Chat winked at her and she pushed him away. He shrugged it off and followed her towards the museum. 

“No time to flirt, Kitty.” Ladybug heard paintings crackling and the sounds of crashing from inside. She sighed and held her yo-yo as she entered the museum. 

Chat followed her around the museum and extended his baton to get a higher vantage point. He heard crashing nearby and went to investigate. 

His eyes widened as he saw the woman grabbing paintings. “Here kitty kitty…” The woman smiled with a sinister expression and he ducked as a painting flew at him. 

“Ladybug!” Chat dodged another one as the woman held up her hand and lifted him in the air. 

“I’m sorry. Your lady seems to be busy at the moment.” The woman slightly turned her head to the side and smiled with a crooked expression. 

Ladybug ran towards Chat’s voice. She watched the woman throw him into the wall, causing him to black out and go limp. She swung her yo-yo and knocked the woman in the head. “HEY! Why don’t you pick on someone else?” 

“I’ll take that as an invitation to get your miraculous.” The woman launched herself at her. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the woman and dodged her attacks. She wrapped her yo-yo around her and the woman slid out of it. Ladybug didn’t know what to do. She looked over at Chat Noir and heard him groaning as he came to. She threw her yo-yo up and let it spin. “Lucky Charm!” 

A blanket fell into her hands. She looked around her as the woman tried to use her mind to lift her up and throw her. “What? Are you gonna smother me with a blanket?” The woman scoffed and Ladybug smirked. 

“No, but I will steal your fire.” Ladybug ran over and put the fire out with the blanket by smothering it. 

The woman ran over to start the fire and a paintbrush caught the light in her back pocket. Ladybug grabbed it and ran over to Chat Noir. “Do your thing.” She grabbed his heavy hand and he peered up at her. 

“Cataclysm.” Chat weakly spoke under his breath and wrapped his fingers around the paintbrush, causing it to disintegrate and the akuma to fly free. 

Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo and set it free. She threw the blanket up into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

She helped the woman as Chat Noir stood up and brushed himself off. 

“What, what happened?” The woman rubbed her head as Ladybug helped her up. 

“You were akumatized, but you’re okay now. Your art is beautiful and I think it’s worthy of being in a gallery such as this one. Keep trying and one day it will be here among the greats.” Ladybug smiled at the woman and the lady’s eyes caught light. 

“Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The woman sighed with relief as Ladybug helped her to medical personnel. 

“Would now be a good time to flirt, M’Lady?” Chat leaned over with a smirk and Ladybug rolled her eyes. He took her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek. “I just wanted to say, thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to defeat this akuma on my own. You’re a real lucky charm, M’Lady.” 

Ladybug blushed and felt her heart hit her ribcage full force. She was confused whether she liked him or not. She knew she loved Adrien and he was her boyfriend now. So, why did Chat do something too? Why did he make her heart throb and heat pool between her thighs? There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn’t quite place it. She licked her lips, shook her head, and swung her yo-yo to head back home. 

When Ladybug landed on her balcony, she dropped transformation and crawled into her bedroom from the trap door. She heard Alya sleeping as she landed on her bed. It was late and she was exhausted, until her phone went off. 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw Adrien flash across the screen. Her heart burst as she ran her thumb along his picture on her phone. 

Marinette opened the text to find a simple sentence that meant a lot more than she thought it would. 

 

**A: I miss you.**

 

Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip as she texted him back with her knees drawn up as she fell back against her pillows. 

 

**M: You just saw me. Silly.**

 

Marinette chewed on her thumbnail as she waited for his response. She sighed and snuggled her cat pillow as she waited for him to respond. Her phone dinged and she looked down to see it was a multimedia message. Her hand trembled as she opened the text to find an image that made her drop her phone on her face and blush. 

It was an image of Adrien’s jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped, with his hand beneath his red  _ Gabriel _ boxers that were showing slightly. Her breath caught in her chest as she picked her phone up to look at it more. 

 

 

Marinette didn’t know what to say as she got lost in the details of the image. How the deep v of his hips caught the low light in his room or how his shirt was slightly drug up to show off his abs. It was just from his hips up to his pecs, but it was enough to drive her crazy. 

She worried her bottom lip and peered over to see if Alya was completely asleep. She laid back against her pillow and slowly raised the hem of her shirt till she showed a hint of her breasts. Marinette slid her hand beneath the waistband of her pajama pants and took photos until she got one she liked. She sent it over to him. 

Adrien’s phone went off and he picked up his phone to look at the text. He was expecting words and when he saw the multimedia text notification, his heart sped up and his cock ached. He licked his lips as anticipation took over. 

He ran his finger over the message and it popped open. Adrien groaned as he looked over what she had sent him. His eyes skimmed along the peak of her breasts and down her stomach to where her hand sat. 

Adrien ran his hand along the length of his hard cock and he let himself go to text her a reply. 

 

**A: You’re killing me.**

 

Marinette looked over the text and bit her lip, sliding her pajama pants slightly down her hips. She took a photo of the side of her lacy panties with her fingers pulling it away from her skin; before, she typed a message. 

 

 

**M: Show me, hot stuff.**

 

Adrien worried his bottom lip and thought about it for a moment. He didn’t know if he should show her.  _ Is it small? Is it big? Is it normal? Will she like it? Does it look weird? Has she seen one before? She probably hasn’t… maybe? Do girls watch porn? Oh God… do I have to live up to those expectations? I know she acted surprised by it through my jeans, but this- this is not the same. Should I?  _ He became worried and obsessed with this thoughts. He took a deep breath and slid his pants down his hips along with his boxers. 

Adrien set his phone down and began to look at himself, wondering what angle was best or what he should even be doing in the photo. He contemplated if it was normal looking or something that she would even really want to see. Adrien flexed his cock as he ran his fingers along it.

He took a deep breath and picked his phone up with a shaky hand. Adrien wrapped his fingers around his cock to angle it straight. 

Marinette laid in her bed, running her fingers along her folds as she looked over the photo that he had already sent. She sighed and gasped when the text notification vibrated her phone. Marinette’s heart raced as she saw it was another photo. Her anxiety rose as she took her hand from her pants. Marinette hesitated over the message.  _ Do I click it? Should I click it? Is it my right to see it? What if he just sent me a photo of a game or something? It could be anything. Why am I getting so worked up over this? I bet it’s not even his dick. Would he even send me his dick? What does it look like? Is it smooth? What color is it? Is he circumcised? Is he not? Is it as big as I thought it was. Oh God… do I open it? Should I not? I’m so scared. What if I see it and then when I see him… all I see is his dick? Oh no… Stop, just stop. Calm down. Alya said it’s just a body part. No big deal.  _

Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tapped the message open. She slowly opened them and squeaked as she took in what he had sent her.    __

It was his waist down with his cock in his hand. It was cream toned like the rest of his skin. Her eyes ran up the smooth length and lingered at where the shaft met the curve. She licked her lips as her gaze ran over the lip and along his smooth head. It slightly shined in the light and she saw how clear precum was sliding down from the slit. She panted as her heart rate rose and she found herself thinking about what she wanted to do to him. How she wanted to make him moan and say her name. How she wanted to wrap her lips around it and make him lose his breath. His cock had no prominent veins like some she had seen in porn and for some reason that aroused her more. It was perfect and all she wanted to do was touch it and know what it felt like. She wanted to make him dig his nails into his sheets. 

Marinette began to type her response and didn’t hold back. What she was saying shocked her, but she couldn't help it. She had to say it to him. 

 

**M: God, I wanna wrap my lips around it and make you moan. I want to make you grab your sheets with your fingertips. I want to make you tremble, while I lick up it and around the tip. I wanna take you all the way into my mouth and suck you hard.**

 

She sent it with little thought as she slid her hand back beneath her pajama pants. 

Adrien ran his hand up and down his cock as he heard his phone go off with a text. He opened the text and read it. His face flushed and he snapped a photo of his expression as he groaned. 

He typed a text to go along with the photo and sent it over to her, while he ran his palm to the tip and back down, moving his hips against his will.

 

**A: Show me how much you want me.**

 

Marinette laid in her bed, spreading her lower lips open with her fingers and circling her clit, when the text came in. She bit her bottom lip and picked up her phone to open the image. Her breath caught and her heart ran loudly in her chest as she took in his expression and words.

Her heart raced as she played with herself and sat her phone down beside her hips. She worried her bottom lip and slowly pushed her panties down. Marinette looked between her legs and spread her folds as her thoughts consumed her.  _ Does it looked normal? Will he like it? Is it weird? Is the color too dark? I hate it. All the girls I see look so pretty. I don’t know if mine is pretty. Does it need to be pretty? Do guys care? What if it’s not what he imagined it to look like? Am I tight enough? I do kegels. I should be tight. What do guys like? Should I take this photo? What if Alya wakes up and catches me? What am I even doing?  _

Marinette swallowed hard and licked her lips as she slipped her finger inside and back out to run her arousal along her folds. She pushed her pajama pants and panties to her ankles and bent her knees. Marinette picked her phone back up and slipped it between her thighs. She clenched her eyes tightly and took a photo of herself. Marinette quickly sent it off before she could second guess her decision.

Adrien heard his phone go off and he saw that it was another multimedia text message. He swallowed hard and raked his teeth along his bottom lip.  _ Should I look at it? Do I want to? Is this okay? If she sent it then it must be okay. What if it’s something else? Like maybe it’s something she made recently with me in mind. Fuck it.  _ He hit the message to open it and nearly dropped his phone. Adrien let go of his cock to catch his phone as it tumbled from one hand to the other. His cheeks flushed and his cock throbbed as he peered at the photo that she had sent. 

Her pussy was slightly rouged in color along her smooth lips, while her inner folds were a deep dusty rose. She was neatly tucked away and all he wanted to do was taste her.  _ I want to run my finger along her folds and make her shiver and pant. I want my name on her lips. I want…  _ Adrien groaned as he typed a text with little thought.   

 

**A: I wanna spread your thighs and slowly run my tongue along your pussy. I wanna know what you taste like and feel like. I wanna make you scream out my name as I circle your clit with my tongue.**

 

Adrien sent the text off to her with a photo of him dragging his bottom lip down with his thumb. He groaned as he shoved his pants and boxers down further to kick them off.

 

**M: I’ll tangle my fingers into your hair and arch my back as you work me with your warm tongue.**

 

**A: I’ll moan and wrap my lips around your swollen clit, sucking hard.**

 

**M: Mmmm… I’ll say your name and press my pussy closer to your soft lips, begging for more.**

 

**A: Mmm… really now? What would you say to me?**

 

**M: I’d say harder, faster, yeah just like that. Adrien… Tell you how incredibly sexy you are. I’d tug on your hair, slightly. And I’d tease you.**

 

**A: Tell me how you’d tease me, baby. I want all the details.**

 

**M: I’d run my tongue along your cock and circle the tip. I’d wrap my fingers around your dick and slowly run my hand up and down you. I’d wrap my lips around your tip and slowly take your cock to the back of my mouth. How would you tease me?**

 

**A: I’d slowly lick up your body until I reached your breasts. Then, I’d slowly lick up to your right nipple and circle it. After that, I’d run my tongue toward your other one and circle that one. I’d suck on each rosy tip until you cried out and trembled.**

 

**M: Mmm… Sounds amazing… God, I wish you were in my bed.**

 

Adrien thought for a moment and shook his head, deciding it probably wasn’t smart to transform into his alter ego to get his new girlfriend off. He cleared his throat and typed a text back to her. 

 

**A: I know, baby. I wish I was in your bed too. I’d love to make you scream. How about I tell you what to do with your fingers and in return… you tell me what to do with mine?**

 

**M: Okay.**

 

**A: Alright, I want you to touch yourself in the way that I tell you to. Ready, love bug?**

 

**M: Mmm… so ready.**

 

**A: If I was in your bed… I would slowly run my fingers from your knee to you upper, inner, thigh.**

 

Marinette ran her fingers up from her knee to her inner thigh with her eyes closed, pretending it was his fingertips along her heated skin. She slowly opened her eyes with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

**M: If I had you in my bed… I would slowly run my fingers over your balls and up along the bottom of your shaft. I’d wrap my fingers around your cock and run them up and down, stopping at your head to run my thumb around your slit. Then I’d bring my hand back down to the base and continue in a rhythm until you came with my name on your lips. I wanna hear you moan and breath hard in my ear.**

 

**A: I’d run my fingertip along your wet folds and pause over your clit to circle it as my other finger slipped inside of your tight pussy. I’d start out slowly and then gradually speed up my fingers.**

  
  


Adrien ran his fingers over his balls and up along his shaft with a soft moan as he thought of her doing it to him. He parted his lips and looked back over the photos she had sent. He ran his hand up his hardened length and circled his slit with his thumb. Adrien groaned and ran his hand back down to the base.   

Marinette ran her finger along her folds and back up until she reached her swollen clit. She slowly circled it and bit back a moan as she arched her back and pressed her thighs together. She accidently hit the call button on her text message and panicked when his voice came over the ear piece. 

His voice was breathy and sultry. It sounded dark and she could hear him breathing heavily. 

“H-hi.” Marinette’s voice came out shaky as she put her phone to her ear and held it with her shoulder. 

“Hi.” Adrien sighed and continued to touch himself. “Are you doing what I said?” 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette sighed as she bit her bottom lip, running her finger around her clit and slipping the other back inside of her tight pussy. 

“Good girl.” Adrien groaned as he teased himself. “Well, I’m doing what you asked me to.” 

The only sound that came from Marinette was a sharp gasp and moan at his words. “How does it feel?” 

“Amazing… How about you?” Adrien listened closely to her breathing and heard it tremble. 

“I’m close.” Marinette shivered from her head to her toes as she neared her climax. 

“That fast?” Adrien smirked as he groaned and sped up his hand to cum with her. 

“Mm-hm…” She heard him moan as he got closer with her. 

“Ah… Marinette…” Adrien moaned her name as he pumped his hips to meet his hand. 

“A..drien…” She softly moaned as she sped up her fingers and spread her thighs to help herself. The sounds of Adrien’s hand echoed through the phone with his groans and she could barely contain herself. 

“I wanna picture of you cumming, Adrien. Please.” She begged as she got closer and closer. 

“Alright. Hang on.” Adrien moaned and hung up to switch to his camera. He wrapped his fingers tighter around his cock and panted as he felt himself fall over the edge. He snapped a photo of his expression as he released onto his stomach with her name on his lips. 

He sent her two photos, one of his expression and another of the aftermath.

Marinette received the photos and the expression on his face was enough to send her over the edge. She pulled her cat pillow over her face and moaned loudly into it as she came hard with his name on her lips. She situated her clothing back in place as her phone went off.

 

**A: Wanna go with me to see that new movie Nino and Alya have been talking about tomorrow after school? My chinese class was cancelled, so I’m free.**

 

Marinette looked over the text as she caught her breath. Her fingers barely functioned to answer his text, but she managed. 

 

**M: Sounds great! Should I meet you** there?

 

**A: You can ride with me, if you like.**

 

**M: I’m gonna pretend like that didn’t have a double meaning and say yes. Thank you.**

 

**A: haha! Guilty.**

 

Marinette burst out laughing and Alya stirred below her. She covered her mouth and tried to keep quiet as she responded. 

 

**M: You almost made me wake Alya because I laughed so hard.**

 

**A: Well, you know I try.**

 

**M: I could slap you right now.**

 

**A: Careful, I might enjoy it.**

 

**M: Oh my god! Adrien… haha!**

 

**A: :winky face: You know I can be very purrsuasive.**

 

**M: More like very mesmerizing.**

 

**A: Do I intimidate you?**

 

**M: very much so, but I think I can handle myself.**

 

**A: I wouldn’t expect any less from Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.**

**M: Night Adrien.**

 

**A: Night Marinette.**

 

Marinette rolled over and set her phone above her head as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. She smiled and drifted off to sleep with the fantasy of tomorrow in her head. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for all the nice comments. I'm going to the doctor this morning because I'm not getting better. Anyway, I was going to write a sin free chapter, but for some reason my old 15 year old past self got in the way of that. So, here you go. haha I'm 29 now. It's been ages since I was 15. LOL**

Marinette looked herself over in the mirror when her parents called her down. “Adrien’s here!” Sabine yelled up towards Marinette’s room. 

Marinette brushed down her pink dress and grabbed her purse. She opened her trap door and came down to greet him, tripping on the last two stairs. 

Adrien caught her with a smirk. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” Marinette awkwardly giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Anyway, are you ready to go see the movie? I promise to have her back at a reasonable hour.” Adrien peered at her parents with a smile. 

“We trust you.” Tom wrapped his arm around Sabine’s shoulders with a warm smile. 

Sabine nodded with a smile and looked up at Tom. “You two have fun.” 

“Thanks, maman, papa.” Marinette kissed each of them on the cheek. 

Adrien lead her to his driver’s silver car. He opened the door for her and she got into the backseat. Adrien walked around to the other side to get in. The ride to the theatre was silent. 

Adrien rested his elbow on the window and he peered out of it. Marinette stared at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. She inched her fingers closer to his, across the seat. Her pinky finger touched his and he slowly inched his own hand closer to hers. Marinette blushed as they intertwined their fingers. She felt her heart flutter and heat pool between her thighs. They were so close yet so far from one another. Her eyes darted from his driver to him and all she wanted to do was kiss him until she couldn’t breathe. Until they were tangled together on the seat, but she knew better. 

She watched his chest rise and fall. Adrien peered over at her and licked his lips. She clenched his fingers with her own and he slid her hand to his lap. Her lips parted in shock as he ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she felt him flex against her hand. She experimentally pressed her fingers along him and he pretended like he didn’t notice so that Gorilla wouldn’t catch on. Adrien casually shrugged off his overshirt and placed it over his lap as Marinette scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She ran her hand over his hard cock and heard him clear his throat to hide a moan. Gorilla peered at them through the rearview mirror and shrugged as he went back to focussing on the road. 

Marinette licked her lips and turned to whisper in his ear. “I really want to kiss you.” She ran her hand along him again and he turned to face her. 

“So, kiss me.” Adrien whispered back and searched from her lips to her eyes and back again. 

“What about your driver?” Marinette whispered and pressed her hand firmly against his hardened length. 

Adrien leaned more into her neck and spoke against her skin. “I don’t think he cares. He’s too distracted with the road. Plus he doesn’t tell my father anything. Trust me.” 

Marinette licked her lips as his lips grazed along her neck. “If you want to kiss me. Kiss me, Marinette.” His voice came out low and needy as he pulled away from her skin. 

She looked into his heavily lidded eyes and heard Gorilla turn up the music. Adrien brushed his nose against hers as he licked his lips. Marinette got lost in his emerald eyes as she felt him grow bigger beneath her hand. She licked his top lip with her tongue and he parted his lips to give her access. Marinette touched his cheek with her other hand and brushed her lips against his as he dipped his tongue between her lips. 

Marinette sighed as she slid her tongue along his, while their soft lips brushed against one another. He turned more towards her and tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her deeper.  

Marinette grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh. She slid his hand towards where she needed him most and his eyes grew wide as she made him rub her outside of her panties. He could feel everything through the thin lace material. Adrien closed his eyes and kissed her harder as he explored her. His fingers ran along her outer lips, feeling how puffy they were. She was warm and wet. So wet. He ran his fingertips between her folds and felt the curves and how hard her clit was. How the folds felt compared to the outside lips. She buried her face into his neck and breathed hard as he explored her. 

She parted her thighs further and slid his hand further down until he felt her entrance. “Shit.” Adrien panted in a quiet voice as he felt her warm core. He tried to slip his finger in through her panties, but it was difficult with them in the way.

The car stopped and Adrien ripped his hand away from her and she let him go. They got situated like nothing had been going on. Adrien cleared his throat and shrugged his overshirt back on. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. Adrien held out his hand and she took it. 

Marinette got out of the car and walked with him to get their tickets. Adrien slid his card through the glass panel to pay and took the tickets with his card. He lead Marinette inside and handed their tickets over to get torn. 

“Do you usually get drinks or anything?” Adrien pointed out the snack bar and Marinette shook her head. 

“No. Not usually. Do you?” Marinette smiled at him and he shrugged. 

“I don’t get out much.” Adrien laughed and walked past the snack bar towards their theatre room. 

He opened the door for her and they went inside. Adrien lead her to the top of the movie theatre and sat down with her. Noone was sitting on the top row and that left them a lot of room to talk and spend alone time together. 

Adrien licked his lips and shrugged off his overshirt to put on his lap. Marinette looked down at his lap and back up to his face. 

“So, have you seen this movie?” Marinette worried her bottom lip and snuggled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“No, I haven’t. Have you?” Adrien whispered into her ear as he rested his head on hers. 

“Nope. So, say that you want to see a movie… how do you do that?” Marinette pulled away to look at his face. 

Adrien shrugged, “I usually have to ask either Gorilla or Nathalie to go with me. My father doesn’t usually let me do things alone.” 

Marinette’s lips parted as he turned to face her. “Like ever? You never get to be alone?” 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. “I’m alone in my bedroom. They can just knock when they want to, but that’s not very often. It’s just if I want to get out… I have to get permission or… escape.” 

“Escape?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, ya know… run away. I usually use my window.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette thought about how high up that was. 

“But it’s so high up.” Marinette was shocked by the fact that he could get down from that. 

“Well, I have my ways.” Adrien winked at her and she blushed. 

“I guess I escape from my balcony too… with my own ways.” Marinette giggled and when the movie started, they focused on the screen. 

“Then it seems like we have a lot more in common than I thought.” Adrien nudged her with his shoulder and she giggled. 

“Seems like we do.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and searched his eyes. 

He chuckled and leaned in closer, touching her chin with his index finger and thumb. Adrien brought his lips close to hers. “It’s crazy… this thing that you do to me. I can’t help, but want to kiss you when I get close.” 

Marinette licked her lips and felt her heart rate rise as he brushed his lips against hers. She parted her lips and pulled him closer by his shirt. He grabbed the arm of the chair as he tangled his fingers into the back of her hair to pull her closer.

She pulled his shirt harder as she ran her tongue along his and moaned against his kiss as she put her leg over the arm. “The arms in the way.” 

Adrien chuckled against her kiss and parted his lips to continue kissing her. Her hand fell to his lap as she caressed him through his jeans. Adrien softly groaned against her lips as she gasped for air. 

“I can’t get close enough.” Marinette whined and his chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“I know, baby.” Adrien felt her nails begin to dig into his chest.   

Marinette slipped his hand back between her thighs and he groaned as he ran his fingers along her wet folds. She kissed him harder as he popped his belt buckle open, undid the button, and unzipped his pants for her. Marinette slipped her hand inside and began to run her hand along him. She searched for the seam in his boxers and slipped her fingers inside. Adrien’s breath caught as her soft fingers found him. 

She blushed as she felt how soft his skin was. He leaned back in the seat more to help her out. Marinette peered into his heavily lidded eyes as she ran her hand along his hot length. It was solid and velvety. She was shocked by how much heat it put out on her fingertips. Marinette experimentally wrapped her fingers around it and ran her fingers along his tip, feeling where his shaft ended and his head began. She parted her lips and he stole a kiss from her as she worked him with her fingers. 

She buried her face into his neck as he worked her with his fingers over her panties. She nibbled on his neck and sucked on his pulse point.  

Adrien groaned as she panted against his neck. “So close.” Marinette whispered against his skin. 

“Me too.” Adrien whispered against her hair as his breath came out in short bursts. 

Marinette captured his lips and they both came at the same time. His cum coated his boxers and the back of her hand. She gasped as she soaked her lace panties with her own arousal. 

Adrien caught his breath as he came down from his high. “I always want to just go on a date, but for some reason it always ends this way with us.” He chuckled as she removed her hand. 

Adrien took her hand and used the inside of his black shirt to clean it off. “Sorry.” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He knew it was gross. Well to him it was. He always hated the mess and hated cleaning it up.  _ Such a pain in the ass. _

Marinette smiled at him as he redid his pants and belt. She fixed her dress and sat up more in her chair. “So, did you want to finish the movie or go wander around?” 

“You mean ditch my bodyguard?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

Marinette giggled at him. “Yes, ditch him.” 

“I wouldn’t oppose to that.” Adrien smirked at her and followed her out of the theatre. He stopped off at the bathroom to clean up; before, they left out the back doors and into the cool air.

Marinette yanked him over to a fountain display and he let her hand go. “What are you doing?”

“Being spontaneous.” Marinette shrugged and ran through the tall spouts of water as they shot up and down around her.

“You're crazy!” Adrien laughed at her as she held her hands out and looked up. Water splashed down around her and soaked her dress. 

“You only have one chance at life. Why be boring? You have to let go at least once in a while, Adrikins.” Marinette giggled as she put a hand on her hip like Chloe. 

He shook his head and ran after her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air. She gripped his shoulders and giggled down at him. “And you need to not call me that. I hate that nickname. It's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” 

Marinette giggled as he set her down and she took off through the spouts of water. Adrien ran through, trying to keep up with her. Adrien took a shortcut and caught her against his chest. “Caught ya.” 

She giggled and her voice went into a low hum as she rested her cheek on his chest. “This was fun.” 

“I agree.” Adrien peered down at her as she looked up into his sparkling eyes. 

He bent down to brush his wet lips against hers. She giggled as his wet hair dripped on her face. “You're all wet.” 

“I believe you were earlier.” Adrien raised an eyebrow with a smirk and she hit him in the chest with a scoff and ran off giggling. 

She fell onto the lush green grass. Adrien ran after her and fell down beside her. Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath. They peered up at the stars. “Do you ever look at the stars and think about how perfect they are? Like if you could be one then how perfect you would be?” She licked her lips and focused on them. 

“All the time.” Adrien sighed and rested his hands on his stomach. 

Marinette picked at the soft grass. “I'd love to be one. To feel what it's like to be perfect.” 

Adrien rolled over onto his side and peered at her. “But you are perfect.”

Marinette giggled and turned to peer at him, only to find the moonlight catch the golds in his eyes. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. 

“To me.” Adrien finished his sentence and brushed her wet hair from her glowing eyes. 

Marinette noticed how his hair fell in his eyes and how it reminded her of a certain partner, but she shook it off. 

Adrien moved his hair to the side and put it back into place. “My father expects a lot from me. Expects perfection. I try, but it’s exhausting to be that way.” He sighed and rolled onto his back. “I think being imperfect is better than being perfect all the time. Imperfections are what makes us who we are. We all have different flaws. If we were all perfect then life would be boring.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette stared at him with parted lips. “What?” He peered over at her and chuckled. 

“Your father puts that much pressure on you?” Marinette swallowed hard as she stared at him. 

“Yeah. Have to be the face of the brand and all that. You can’t have your prodigal son fucking up your brand’s image. I have strict schedules and specific instructions everyday because of it.” Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. He smiled over at her and intertwined his fingers with hers. “Do you really think that I want to do fencing, chinese, piano, rugby, and modeling? Seriously?” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and shook her head. “No, I suppose not. But is there any of that that you want to do?” 

Adrien laughed and shrugged. “No, not really. I mean chinese could be good to learn for my future. But the rest is just to keep me in shape or because it’s the  _ Agreste  _ way.” 

“The  _ Agreste _ way?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he set his jaw. “That’s what my father calls anything that has been passed down from generation to generation. Such as… Piano. He points out every little mistake I make.  _ Every _ mistake.” 

Marinette felt bad for him and she realized that maybe she didn’t want to be a star in the sky. She rolled onto her side and touched his face, bringing his gaze to hers. “You don’t have to be perfect around me. I don’t know if I ever mentioned that to you before.” 

Adrien’s eyes shook back and forth as he peered into her eyes. “Are you sure? I feel like you’ve put me on this pedestal that I can’t come down from.” 

Marinette shook her head. “When I first met you… I hated you. Then I got to know you… I thought you were super cute and sweet. Then I started to see your flaws, but they’re not that bad. I can handle a little anger and a little depression. I’d be the same way if I had a father like yours.” She covered her lips. “Sorry. I- I didn’t mean for that to come out so mean.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “No, no. You’re right. He’s not the best father, but since my mother’s disappearance… he’s all I have left.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and looked down at his chest. She played with the neckline of his shirt and traced the multicolored stripes with her fingertip. “I really like talking with you. I feel like I can tell you anything.” She glanced up into his emerald eyes. 

“Look um… I feel like I should tell you something.” Adrien worried his bottom lip and took her hands in his. “I might be someone that you don’t want to be with.” 

“What do you mean?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.  _ Is he Hawkmoth? What did he do? Did he do something illegal? Oh god… What? Why? What is he talking about? I love him. Nothing he says can change that.  _

“I might be… someone with more damage than can be fixed, Marinette.” Adrien didn’t meet her eyes and became sad. “A Cat-tas-trophy of sorts.” He rubbed the back of his neck and peered up at her with saddened eyes. 

Plagg shoved him in the chest to stop talking. Tikki popped out of Marinette’s purse and gestured to Plagg to tell him to stop interfering. 

“I mean I might be really,  _ really, _ unlucky.” Adrien hinted at his alter ego and waited for her to register what he was saying. “Cataclysmically unlucky?” 

Marinette searched his eyes and her gaze went down his body to the silver ring on his right hand. She took his hand in hers and looked the ring over. “Where did you get this? I was always curious.” 

“It randomly showed up in my room one day.” Adrien shrugged as she spun it around. 

“It looks really familiar, but the color is off.” Marinette looked harder at it. 

“Is it? I probably need to clean it. I never take it off. So…” Adrien awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette shook her head. “Say it.” 

“WHAT?” Adrien’s voice became alarmed as she brought her lips closer to his. 

“You heard me. Say it.” Marinette searched his eyes and he swallowed hard. 

“Claws out.” Adrien whispered and a neon light took him over as Plagg was sucked into the ring. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip as she ran her fingertips along his black mask and ears. “Thought so, kitty.” She giggled and pulled him closer, by his bell, kissing him hard on the lips. 

“It’s okay? This is okay?” Chat searched her eyes with an expression of disbelief. 

“Mm-hm. Because I guess I should come clean too. Spots on.” Marinette whispered and was covered in a bright red light. 

Chat closed his eyes and opened them to find Ladybug. His lips parted in shock as he processed that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. 

“Shocking?” Ladybug bit her bottom lip and watched his expression relax. 

“Not really, but I do feel like a complete idiot that I didn’t notice that you were the same girl.” Chat laughed at himself for being so blind. 

Ladybug shook her head and pressed her lips against his to stop his talking. He parted his lips and she dipped her tongue past them. Chat sighed and rolled on top of her as he placed his thigh between her legs. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss. 

“HEY, LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! IF YOU’RE DONE HAVING YOUR WAY WITH ONE ANOTHER. HOW ABOUT A TURN WITH ME?” A male voice rang out and Chat got off of Ladybug. 

She glared up at a man in a red spandex outfit with a black mask that looked like a spade in a pack of cards. He flew around on a spade shaped board with his hands on his hips. 

“Shit.” Chat growled deep within his chest and glared up at the akumatized victim.  _ I cockblock myself enough as it is. I don’t need this akuma helping me in that department.  _

“HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS! OR I’LL MAKE ALL THE THINGS YOU LOVE BURN!” The man yelled with a scowl. 

Chat stood up and helped Ladybug to her feet. “What’s the plan, M’Lady?” 

Ladybug thought for a moment as the victim began to charge his flames in his palms.

 

**Song I wrote most of this to:**

**[Devilish by Chase Atlantic](https://youtu.be/6EofPWtyg0Q) **


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien sat beside Nino in class, tapping on his tablet with his stylus. He wiggled his knee as he waited for Marinette to walk in. They had a group project and he hoped, all night, that she would be working on it with him. However, luck wasn’t usually on his side and she always ended up with Chloe and Sabrina. Part of him thought it was on purpose because their teacher, Ms. Bustier, wanted the three girls to get along. Not only that, but it would teach Chloe to do some work herself. Adrien burst out a short laugh and Nino looked over at him with a sly smile. 

“What’s happening, dude?” Nino leaned on his arm and peered at his best friend. 

“Nothing.” Adrien shrugged and went back to tapping on his tablet’s screen. 

Nino raised an eyebrow and scooted closer down the bench. “Dude.” 

Adrien sighed and leaned on his palm with his elbow on the table. He peered over at Nino with an amused smile. “Well, ever notice how Ms. Bustier always puts Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette together?” 

“Yeah… almost every time, dude.” Nino rolled his eyes as he became confused as to how that’s funny. It was awful and cruel to him. 

“I just thought that maybe it’s because she wanted to make Chloe actually  _ do _ an assignment herself, rather than Sabrina or Marinette. We all know Marinette won’t do all the work. She’ll make them do their part too. Teamwork.” Adrien pointed out with his stylus.

“That may be true. Is this about the group project we are getting assigned today?” Nino looked over at Chloe and Sabrina. 

“I just want there to be one project where Alya, Marinette, you, and me can work together.” Adrien sighed and became distracted as the door opened and Marinette walked in. 

She peered over at Adrien with a warm smile. Marinette walked up and leaned on his desk. “Hi.” She smiled at him and he leaned towards her with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Hey, Purrincess.” Adrien smirked with a wink and Marinette poked him on the nose, causing him to chuckle. 

“I was going to kiss you, but then you had to bring a kitty into this.” Marinette smirked at him and walked up the stairs toward her seat. 

Adrien caught her hand and pulled her back, causing her to trip and land into his lap. She blushed and he brushed her hair behind her ear. He brought his lips near the curve of her ear and whispered, “Meet me tonight? My bedroom window?” 

Marinette swallowed hard as he nibbled on her ear and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “O-Okay.” Marinette clenched her thighs together as he grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his. 

“I’ll see you then.” Adrien smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Marinette parted her lips as he ran his tongue along her bottom one. She sighed and nearly fell back as he deepened the kiss. 

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms as she watched Marinette tangle her fingers into Adrien’s soft hair. She was angry and jealous. In her eyes, Adrien was all hers and no one else’s. 

“Sabrina, what is happening? That is  _ my _ future. Go! Go over there and make  _ that _ stop.” Chloe moved her index finger in a figure eight pattern. 

Sabrina peered over at Adrien and Marinette making out and turned back to Chloe. “But, Chloe… I-”

“Fine! If you can’t do one simple thing! I’ll have to do it myself.” Chloe slammed her hands on her desk and got her phone out. “Wait till Gabriel hears about this.” 

She snapped a photo of the young couple and sent it off to Gabriel Agreste.

Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom. “Good Morning, Class!”

“Morning… Mademoiselle Bustier!” The class droned on and Nino hit Adrien in the ribs. 

Adrien let Marinette go and she stumbled out of his lap and used the desk to help her get to her own seat.

Ms. Bustier smiled warmly at the two lovesick teenagers. “Some of you are having an extra good morning.” She giggled behind her hand and continued on with her hands clasped in front of her hips.

“Sorry, Mademoiselle Bustier.” Adrien and Marinette shyly spoke in unison with blushing cheeks and their heads bowed down. 

Ms. Bustier laughed and nodded at them. “So, as you all know… we have group projects starting today. So! Let’s put you all into groups, shall we?” 

She began to count them all off until everyone was paired up. Adrien suddenly turned around to look up at Marinette with shock. Her sapphire eyes were shaking back and forth and her hands were on her reddened cheeks. He could tell she was just as amazed by the situation. 

“Nice… dude… finally! You get to work with Marinette.” Nino punched him in the upper arm. 

“I’m- I’m in shock.” Adrien turned back around and fell against the back of his seat when his phone went off in his pocket. 

“Yeah. Too bad it’s now when you guys can’t spend two seconds around each other without ending up…” Nino took two pens and hit them together. 

Adrien blindly reached over and slammed them down onto his desk with a blush. “Nino…”

“Hey, don’t hate me because it’s true.” Nino crossed his arms over his chest. 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he snuck a glance over his shoulder at a giggling Marinette and a teasing Alya. His thoughts filtered to what she would look like sprawled on the desk with her hair around her head. How her blue eyes would sparkle under the bright lights as she arched her back, while he slowly trailed kisses between her breasts. He shook his head and cleared his throat as he put his hands in his lap.  _ Not the time for that, Adrien. What the fuck are you doing…  _

Adrien remembered that his phone had gone off and he took it out to look at it. 

 

**Father: When you get home… care to explain this photograph to me?**

 

****

 

He cringed and looked over the angle of the photo to see who could have taken the photograph. Not that it should really surprise him. Adrien compared the photo and the angle to determine it was Chloe. He glared at her and she shrugged and mouthed, ‘What?’. Adrien growled and shook his head at her.      

Adrien sighed and slumped in his seat to text his father back. 

 

**A: Yes, father.**

 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and went back to focusing on Ms. Bustier’s words. 

The class felt like it drowned on for eons, but he was fine with that. He really didn’t want to go home and deal with his father. Although, chances are… he’d just be talking through Nathalie anyway. He rolled his eyes and when the bell rang, he threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder. 

Marinette stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

Adrien turned to smile at her and pat her shoulder. “Nothing. It’s okay. I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed her on the cheek and Marinette was left with parted lips and a confused expression.   

“What’s his problem?” Alya walked up behind Marinette and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“I- I don’t know.” Marinette crossed her arms as she watched him hurry out of the classroom with Nino. 

“Well, wanna come over and hang out? Maybe watch a movie?” Alya smiled at her best friend. 

“I’d love to Alya, but I have to help out at the bakery today. Maybe tomorrow.” Marinette smiled at her and slipped out of her arms. 

“What’s her problem?” Juleka walked up to Alya with Rose. 

“She seems so sad.” Rose gave them a sympathetic look. 

Alya looked over at a laughing Chloe and became determined. She walked over to Chloe and slammed her palm down on top of the desk. “So! Chloe! Feeling a little… jealous?” She leaned into the snobby girl with an accusing stare. 

“I- don’t- know- what you are talking about.” Chloe scoffed and faced away from her with the flick of her ponytail. 

“Adrien left in a hurry and Marinette is confused. This has Chloe written all… over it. So, SPILL!” Alya got more in Chloe’s face, causing the other girl to swallow hard. 

“Fine.” Chloe took her phone out and forwarded the photo to Alya. 

Alya opened her phone as all the other phones in the classroom went off. “Why?” 

Chloe shrugged, “Because! Gabriel deserved to know what his perfect… son was up to.” 

“That’s way out of line, Chloe!” Alya shoved her phone in Chloe’s face. 

“Maybe, maybe not. We’ll see what his daddy says. The man is very… picky on who can be with his SON.” Chloe grabbed her bag and got up to leave. “C’mon Sabrina. We have better places to be!” 

“Right.” Sabrina grabbed her bag and followed Chloe out of the classroom. 

“This is bad.” Rose worried her fingers between her teeth. “We should warn Marinette.” 

“They’ve been through this before. She can handle it.” Alya shrugged with a sigh. 

“Yeah, but they weren’t sucking each other’s faces in those photos.” Juleka cringed as she looked over the photo on her phone. “My brother is gonna flip.” 

“Which is why… we’re not involving Luka…” Alya poked Juleka in the chest. “They aren’t dating anyway. He knows that Adrien and Marinette are meant to be. Just like the rest of us. Alright.” 

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t hurting, Alya.” Juleka hid in her hair and thought about how he had ridden home alone on the metro that one day. 

 

000

 

Adrien knocked on his father’s office door and waited for him to answer. He played with his ring on his right finger as he heard his father’s stern voice that lacked emotion. His father always sounded curt or stoic and it was hard to get a read on him. Adrien remembered who his father was when he was little. Back when his mother was around still. He slowly closed his eyes and licked his lips as he remembered being happy. 

_ Adrien ran around after his father slipped a pale green sweater on him. “Now, hang on Adrien.” Gabriel chuckled and tried to chase after his three year old son.  _

_ Adrien held his arms out at his sides and made plane sounds as he soared around his father’s office.  _

_ “Okay. The plane needs to land.” Emilie giggled and suddenly caught Adrien into her arms and lifted him up, flying him towards Gabriel. “And… landing…”  _

_ Adrien giggled as she set him back down in front of his father.  _

_ “Thank you, my love.” Gabriel warmly smiled at her and tickled Adrien’s sides as he messed with the hem. “I think this sweater will do for the winter children’s collection. Don’t you?” Gabriel smiled up at Emilie.  _

_ “I think…” Emilie walked up to Gabriel as he was picking Adrien up into his arms. “That it is perfect.” She poked Adrien on the nose, causing him to giggle harder and swipe at her hand.  _

_ Gabriel laughed and hugged his wife around her shoulders with their son. “It will be in the collection then.”  _

“ADRIEN!” His father’s voice brought him out of his memory and Adrien flinched.

Nathalie opened the door and looked down at an unsure Adrien. He had his bicep in his hand and was rubbing it as he stood absolutely still, head bowed. “Adrien?” Nathalie raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes. Sorry.” Adrien straightened up and walked past her and into the office. “Sorry to keep you waiting, father.” 

“When I call you the first time… you answer.” Gabriel stood with his back towards Adrien and his hands clasped behind himself. 

“Yes, father.” Adrien played with his ring again as he swallowed hard. 

“You know, why I asked to speak with you?” Gabriel peered up at the painting of his late wife. 

Adrien slowly peered up at the painting. “Y-yes, father. Because of a photograph that Chloe took.” 

“Yes, of you and who appears to be, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel slowly turned on his foot. “Care to elaborate on that for me?” 

“We’re dating, father.” Adrien peered up at him through his blonde bangs. “I really like her. A lot.” 

“I can see that. Well, I hoped that was the case and you weren’t just kissing random girls. You’re an  _ Agreste _ we’re more refined than that. No, I assumed you were smart enough to ask Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng on an extravagant date first.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son. 

“Not… extravagant, Father. A movie.” Adrien played with his ring, spinning it around his finger. 

“A movie? Not dinner. That is a must. I will see to it that you have a proper dinner date with her. Nathalie!” Gabriel held up his hand and snapped his fingers. 

“Yes, sir?” Nathalie held her tablet against her chest. 

“Be sure to make a slot in Adrien’s week for a nice dinner date in Milan.” Gabriel gestured with his hand and Adrien’s eyes went wide.

“But FATHER!” Adrien flung his hands down at his hips with wide eyes. 

“Don’t argue. You should be thanking me. I could disapprove of this little romance, but I am not. I happen to really appreciate Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng’s work and I approve of this little adventure between you two.” Gabriel waved him away. “Now, you will invite her to dinner so that I may get to know her better. Preferably tonight.” 

Adrien’s mouth fell open in shock. “But that- that’s too soo-”

“Ah! I don’t want to hear it. Go.” Gabriel held his finger up and dismissed his son. 

“Yes, father.” Adrien slumped and put his hands into his pockets as he left his father’s office. 

Adrien took out his phone as he opened his bedroom door. He shut his door and fell onto his bed with one knee drawn up, searching through his contacts. 

“Are we gonna discuss how Ladybug is the same person as Marinette?” Plagg grabbed a wedge of camembert and flew back to sit on his pillow. 

“Do we need to?” Adrien found Marinette’s number and clicked it. 

“I guess not.” Plagg threw the piece of cheese into his mouth. “But you do know that Marinette is the one, who was rejecting you as Chat then all this time.” 

Adrien stopped mid text and looked over at Plagg with a concerned expression. “Excuse me?”

“You forgot that easily?” Plagg snorted and ran over to his computer to turned it on and threw tons of articles up with photos of Ladybug and Chat. “Do you see how she looks at you?” 

Adrien groaned as he got up from his bed. He walked over to his chair and sat down in it. “Alright, what is it?” 

“Did you forget that she is the same girl that did this to you?” Plagg hit play on a video and Adrien as Chat Noir was thrown off a building during a fight. How Ladybug was the one that had been standing on the other end of his bo staff, sending him over the edge and through the air. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “There are certain circumstances that call for tough love.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And… how about the time she was in the Louvre and wouldn’t let you help her?” Plagg showed him a clip that someone had gotten of it. 

Adrien listened carefully to her words as he watched her saddened expression. 

_ I’m not perfect. I’m not special. I’m a nobody. This mask is a somebody. Not the girl beneath it. And you’re the same. These masks are what make us famous, not the people beneath them, Kitty. As much as, I wish I was famous. Maybe then the guy I like… would notice me. He seems to notice Lila and Chloe just fine. But not me… I’ll see you tomorrow night, kitty.  _

 

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed and picked up his phone again from his desk. 

“She called you a nobody and that doesn’t bother you?” Plagg got into his face. 

Adrien slammed his fist onto his desk. “No, PLAGG! Because being famous isn’t everything! IT’S LONELY AND POINTLESS WHEN I DON’T HAVE SOMEONE TO HANG OUT WITH! SOMEONE TO LOVE ME! You think I give a shit about all this stuff in my room? It’s stuff! Pointless toys placed here to make me believe my father loves me!” Adrien gestured to all of his games and work out equipment. “I’m no better than a damn hamster!” Adrien threw his phone behind him without looking. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ladybug caught his phone and walked up to him with swaying hips. 

“Of course, she would show up right when you need her.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “If you need me, I’ll be counting my cheese collection.” 

Adrien hit his elbows on his desk and gripped his hair in his hands. “My father wants you here for dinner tonight. As, Marinette.” Adrien let his hair go and slowly turned in his chair to face her.

“Tonight?” Ladybug stumbled and broke transformation. 

“Tonight.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair and leaned back with his legs spread wide. “Meet my heavily ecentric father.”

“I have met him. I’m the one that gave him back his boo- I mean.” Marinette caught herself from admitting something that she shouldn’t have. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “You gave him his book? The one I lost?” 

“Um…” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I- Lila threw it in the trash and I took it out. Then I sorta had to give it to Master Fu… But then you got grounded for losing it and- and your father turned out to not be Hawkmoth. So, I returned it so that you could come back to school. Everyone was so sad when they heard that you wouldn’t be returning and I- I couldn’t- um.” Marinette frantically looked around herself. 

“Marinette.” Adrien got up and walked towards her. He ran his hand along her jawline with a warm smile. “Thank you.” 

“Thank me?” Marinette was shocked and confused as to why he would say that. “Why?” 

“I love being in public school. I love having friends. I would have been locked up in here otherwise. And I am so  _ glad _ that you chose to stay and not go to New York with Chloe’s mother.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers and Marinette sighed as she went weak in the knees. “I would have missed you when I wasn’t there to model for you.” 

Her eyes sparked in the lights of his bedroom. “Missed me?” Her voice came out in a daze. 

“Mm-hm.” Adrien walked her towards his bed and pushed her slightly by her chest onto his comforter. 

Her breasts rose and fell as she watched him crawl up her body with parted lips. “Wh- What are you-” 

Adrien smiled at her and moved her hair out of the way of her neck to kiss along her soft skin. “Loving you before we have to face my father.” 

Marinette softly mewled as he slowly sucked and nibbled along her neck to her collar bone. She swallowed hard and gasped as he pushed her grey blazer from her shoulders. She sat up and shrugged it off; before, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She gasped and moaned as he kissed her lips and dipped his tongue between them. Adrien ran his hand along the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss to push her down again against his soft blankets. He ran his hand along her lower stomach. “Can I?” Adrien panted as he peered down at her. 

Marinette nodded and swallowed as he slowly eased her white top up along her stomach and up and over her breasts, revealing a pastel pink lace bralette. Her pink nipples showed through the thin fabric slightly and he ran his thumbs along them. Marinette moaned and arched her back as he circled them. Adrien slid down her body and kissed along the waistband of her pink capris as his cock hardened within his designer jeans.

He slowly trailed kisses up her taut stomach to the curves of her breasts. Adrien hooked his thumbs into the bottom of her bralette and slowly pushed the fabric up, freeing her breasts and causing them to bounce. Adrien groaned as he slowly licked along her left nipple. Marinette gripped his hair and gasped as he circled her nipple and wrapped his lips around it. She raised her hips to press herself against the bulge in his jeans and he moaned deeper from his chest. 

Adrien kissed over to her other one and gave it the same attention. His fingertips slid down to the button on her pants and Marinette kept her eyes locked on his. “Is this okay?” Adrien whispered with a tone that was dark and laced with lust. 

Marinette nodded with a blush as he popped the button open. He slowly pulled the zipper down and slipped his hand beneath her lace panties, finding her wet sex. Marinette gasped and grabbed his comforter with her hands as he ran his finger over her sensitive clit. “A-Adrien.” Marinette pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, hoping it wasn’t a dream. 

“Marinette?” Adrien slowly circled his finger along her soft bud, feeling it harden beneath his touch. 

“Am I dreaming?” Marinette slowly opened her eyes to peer into his concerned emerald ones. 

“Afraid not.” Adrien smirked and bent down to capture her glossy pink lips. She widened her thighs and he removed his hand to pull her capris down her thighs. Marinette lifted her hips to help him and he slipped his hand back beneath her panties. 

Marinette gasped as he found her tight entrance and slowly circled it with his middle finger. She grabbed his hand and pressed his finger inside. “Please?” 

Adrien blushed and slowly slid his finger in further, experimenting and trying to remember what he had seen in movies. She gasped as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her tight opening as her arousal coated him. Marinette gripped his comforter with her nails and panted as he reached up with his thumb to circle her swollen clit. Marinette grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She slid her hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. It hung loose around his elbows as he continued to work her with his hand. He kissed her harder, running his tongue along hers in a heated kiss that was ignited by an emotion that he couldn’t control anymore. She moaned in his ear and he groaned as he added a second finger. 

She raised her hips with each thrust of his hand as she gasped and trembled, feeling something suddenly sting between her thighs. 

“You okay?” Adrien panicked for a moment that he had done something wrong and Marinette shook her head. She kissed him hard on the lips again as her heart rate sped up.

She undid his belt as she kissed him again and again, making his mind go blank. He panted and groaned as she undid the button and zipper, shoving his jeans down his hips as fast as she could. 

He slipped his fingers out of her panties, noticing how streaks of milky pink ran down his fingers. He ignored it and held himself up above her head as she took his cock into her right hand. She ran her hand along him and he groaned as she kicked off her capris. “I want you.” Marinette whimpered as she brushed her swollen lips against his own. “Please.” 

Adrien panted and searched her lust filled eyes as she wrapped her legs around his hips. “What about dinner?” Adrien breathed hard as he tried to resist her kisses that she was planting along his jawline and neck. 

“We have time.” Marinette panted as she grabbed his head to pull him into a hunger filled kiss. 

“We just started dating though and my father just approved for us to be together.” Adrien swallowed hard as he gave in and kissed her on the lips again. 

Marinette pushed him back onto his heels. She peered up at him from her hands and knees with big doll eyes. “Don’t you want me?” 

Adrien bit back a groan as she parted her lips and slowly licked up the length of his cock, wrapping her lips around the tip. He gasped and his hand reached out and sank into her pigtailed hair. “I- d- ah…” Adrien moaned and lost control of his hips as she slowly wrapped her hand around him. 

She used her hand to block him from gagging her as she worked him with her mouth and fingers. Marinette peered up at him, taking in how his eyes were fixed on her and his cheeks were flushed a slight pink. He looked amazing with his blonde hair in his lust filled eyes. “You what?” She teased as she let him go from her mouth. 

“Can’t think.” Adrien swallowed hard as he pushed her back against his pillows. He reached into the cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth. 

Marinette watched him with parted lips as he rolled the condom onto himself. She slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them off. Marinette pulled Adrien back down into a kiss and he bit her bottom lip and tugged on it; before, he released it from his teeth. She moaned as he tried to line himself up with her entrance. 

Marinette reached between her legs and gripped him, guiding him where he needed to be. “There.” She slowly felt him roll his hips, easing into her. 

Marinette gasped and clutched his biceps as he inched inside of her little by little, stretching her open. It stung slightly and she cringed for a moment as she got used to the sensation. 

“You okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Adrien groaned as he stopped moving for a second to grab his own barings. 

“I- I’m okay.” Marinette swallowed hard as she watched him. “Don’t stop.” 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and continued to push further and heard her moan in short bursts with each thrust. Eventually, he sank all the way inside and felt her walls spasm around his shaft. He groaned and sped up his pace as he felt her clench around him. Her nails ran up his back, dragging his shirt up. She pulled on his shirt and scratched his back. He groaned as he got closer and closer to cumming. He began to panic that he wasn’t going to last that long and he knew that she had to cum first. 

“Marinette…” Adrien warned as he pumped more into her. 

“Yes?” Marinette gasped as he clutched his comforter in his fists. 

“I need to- slow- down.” Adrien swallowed hard and licked his lips as sweat caused his bangs to grow damp. 

Marinette nodded and he pulled out. She breathed hard, thinking that he was done. They had tried it. It was fun while it lasted, until his tongue ran between her thighs. Marinette screamed out a moan and Adrien threw his hand over her mouth. He looked up at her with his index finger over his lips. “Shh… my father will hear you.” Adrien waited for her to nod and he went back to licking her folds. 

Marinette grabbed one of his pillows and shoved it over her face as he lavished her with his warm tongue. She panted and moaned as he sucked on her clit, sending her over the edge. “Ah, Adrien!” She yelled into his pillow and Adrien crawled back up her body. 

He grabbed his pillow and shoved it back beside her head. Adrien stole her lips again and grabbed his cock to line himself back up. He slid inside of her with ease and held her as he thrusted against her, pressing her into his mattress with each deep movement. 

She gasped and clutched at him as he moaned in her ear. She felt him flex within her, while his whole body trembled. Adrien moaned as he felt the pressure build. “I’m gonna cum.” Adrien whispered against her ear and she moaned at his words. 

He pumped his hips faster and let go. “Ah… Marinette.” Adrien captured her lips as he continued to move within her until he was fully satisfied. 

Marinette ran her tongue along his, while she brushed her lips against his. Adrien slowed his movements and collapsed on top of her. 

She panted and touched his chin to bring his gaze up to hers. “You’re handsome when you cum.” 

Adrien smirked at her with his wet bangs in front of his glowing eyes. “Well, you’re stunning when you do.” 

Marinette giggled and shoved him in the chest. “I thought your father needed to have me come to dinner.” 

Adrien looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. “Shit. Alright, getting up.” 

He grabbed the top of the used condom and pulled out of her. Adrien tied the end and fixed his pants. He walked into the bathroom with the wrapper and condom in his palm. Adrien grabbed toilet paper and wrapped a bunch of it around the condom and wrapper, stuffing it at the bottom of his trash bin. 

“You do know that won’t hide anything, right kid? Your room is still gonna smell like sex.” Plagg pointed out with his glass of wine. 

“You guys weren’t exactly quiet either.” Tikki poked fun at him with a shot glass of Tequila in her hand. 

“Tikki, you drink?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as he washed his hands. 

“Only when you two go at it.” Tikki rolled her eyes as she threw the drink back. 

“Yes, she’s a whole different Goddess when she drinks. Isn’t that right, Sugar Cube?” Plagg rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his wine. 

“Shh…” Tikki zipped up to Plagg and pressed her hand to his lips, causing him to spill his drink. 

“You just wasted perfectly good wine.” Plagg argued with her and she giggled. 

“Guess you should have held your liquor better.” Tikki laughed and Adrien rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.  

     **Song I wrote to:**

 

**[Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry](https://youtu.be/rCwMnzNWBJo) **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I didn't plan for this to happen so fast, but here it is. I thought I would also take a moment**
> 
> **to say that if you are warmed up to have sex... you don't always bleed and it doesn't always hurt. But**
> 
> **I chose to go with how my first time sorta went. Not exactly like this, but close to it. And I was 16,**
> 
> **not 15. I'm not gonna give you the gory details of how it really went down. haha**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien fixed his white overshirt and cleared his throat as he walked down the staircase. He nearly tripped as he walked up to the door. 

“Smooth, Adrien. Real… smooth.” Plagg snickered from his shirt and Adrien nudged him to be quiet. 

He opened the front door to see a nervous Marinette. “Hello.” Adrien awkwardly waved with a smile. 

“Um… hi!” Marinette covered her mouth as she spoke too loud. “Sorry.” She softly giggled and looked away with her hands in front of her hips. “Thank you for inviting me over.” 

Adrien cleared his throat and moved out of the way for her to step inside. “Of course.” 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel’s voice became loud behind Adrien, causing him to tense up. 

_ He knows. I know he knows. He knows that Marinette didn’t just walk up now. That she wasn’t dropped off. He heard her. Heard us. He knows what I did. Did I hide that condom well? Did I do everything right? Will he bring it up? Do I smell like sex? Does Marinette?”  _ Adrien stepped closer to Marinette and tried to smell her. Marinette gave him a weirded out expression and he awkwardly smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette on the other hand, felt a change within herself. She felt powerful and all she found herself wanting to do was make Adrien react to her touch again. Her kisses and her tongue. She wanted to see him tremble and clench the sheets again. Marinette got lost in her thoughts for a moment.  _ I made him do that. I made him moan. I made him say my name. I did that. I wanna do it again. Over and over again. I wonder if I can do something else? What else can I do? What else is there to do?  _ Marinette bit her bottom lip and lowered her lashes as she stared at Adrien. He looked over his shoulder at her with parted lips and reddened cheeks as he took in her expression. His cock hardened in his jeans and he found himself cursing under his breath as she brought her thumb to her lips. 

Adrien cleared his throat, nudged her, and she shook herself out of it. “Um- Bonsoir, Mon-sieur A-Agreste.” Marinette stuttered her words. 

“Dinner will be served in the dining room.” Gabriel turned to walk into the other room and disappeared with Nathalie around the corner. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien’s waist and ran her hand down his stomach to the front of his jeans as she bit through his white overshirt. Adrien groaned and turned around in her arms to pull her beside the massive staircase. He pushed her against the wall and tangled his fingers into her hair as she wrapped one of her legs around his hips. She kissed him hard and he panted against her lips as she reached between them and began to undo his belt. 

“We can’t. Dinner. Now. No time.” Adrien’s chest rose and fell with each word as Marinette fell to her knees and looked up at him.

“Two seconds.” Marinette undid his pants quickly and set him free. 

Adrien gasped as she wrapped her lips around him, catching his weight on the wall. She smirked as she looked up at him and caught his sultry gaze, watching her. He moaned and grabbed his shirt to bite it to keep quiet as she circled her tongue around his swollen tip and brought her lips back down to the base. 

She wrapped her hands around his hardened length and used her mouth and hand in tandem until his knees were buckling and he was cumming for her. 

Marinette swallowed her let him go with one last lick. Adrien panted and fell against the wall as he situated his pants and redid them. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Okay, now we really have to go sit at that table. Before I’m dead.” Adrien caught his breath and fixed his hair back into place with his fingers. 

Marinette giggled and nodded as she innocently walked behind him. He headed to the dining room with flushed cheeks and an embarrassed expression. 

Adrien didn’t make eye contact with his father when he sat down at the head of the table. Marinette sat down beside him and waited for Gabriel to talk. 

Adrien leaned his wrists against the edge of the table as he peered up through his bangs to see his father across the way from him. It felt like his father was miles away with how long their dining room table was. 

“So, how have you been Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel smiled as their personal chef came into the dining room and set plates of boeuf bourguignon in front of each of them. 

Adrien sighed at his father's small talk. He hated when his father did that because he knew that it only lead to important and condescending conversation. 

“I've been really good. I've been looking at different art colleges to study fashion and working on some new designs.” Marinette smiled and passed his question with flying colors by how his father smiled. 

Adrien's mouth fell open at his father's friendly reaction. 

“Of course. You are a very admirable designer. I wouldn't mind having you mentor beneath me. That is, if you would like to. After lycee of course.” Gabriel spoke with an interested smile. 

“REALLY? That'd be such an honor!” Marinette became excited as she picked up her fork to eat. 

“I'll see to it then that once you two graduate… that you will be a part of  _ Gabriel _ . Adrien can even help show you a few things. Can't you, son?” Gabriel smiled at Adrien and his malicious aura wasn't lost on him. 

Adrien jumped and cleared his throat. “Yes, father. Of course I can.” 

Marinette looked over at Adrien and blushed as she bit her bottom lip. Her heart beat louder in her chest as he peered at her with a sincere expression. 

“I would show her anything if it meant that she would succeed at what she loves.” Adrien smiled at her and she hid in her bangs. 

“I’m glad that you are so determined to help her succeed within the fashion industry. A true Agreste always helps those progress and rise.” Gabriel took a bite of his food and peered at the two teenagers with hope in his grey eyes. For once his heart felt full and not so empty. Something about that scared him. That the love his son had found… could change something deep within him. Could even make him give up his miraculous. Gabriel shook the thought away and let his heart ice over once again. He would not let himself fall weak to love. No, he didn’t believe in love anymore. One simply fell in love and then that love dies. 

His mind went to Emilie asleep in her glass coffin. Went to the memories of her beautiful laugh and the way she cared for Adrien was true beauty. It was the definition of a mother and nature combined. It was hope and an unconditional love that could only be exuded from a parent. He missed the expression that used to color Adrien’s face and the moment he watched his son look at this girl… was the moment that he saw that expression of pure excitement again. He hadn’t seen it since his wife passed away and he thought he would never see it grace Adrien’s face again. Yet there it was, amongst the pain and darkness… unconditional love and hope. Clearly showcased on his son’s perfect face. 

“This food is delicious. Merci.” Marinette smiled at Gabriel and he warmly smiled at the two kids. 

“Our chef is one of the top cooks in Paris.” Gabriel proudly spoke about it like it meant the world to him. 

“He’s not as good as mother was though. She was a great cook and baker.” Adrien got lost in his thoughts as he looked up at the family portrait of them all together. 

“Yes… my wife was an amazing cook and baker. Best damn cookies in all of Paris, besides the  _ Tom and Sabine Patisserie Boulangerie _ of course.” Gabriel smiled at Marinette with a fond expression. “I do love your parents baked goods.” 

“Do you have the recipe for the cookies she used to make? I’d love to bake them for you. That is if that’s okay. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, but if I can help bring a little bit of her back into this lovely home… I’d be willing to.” Marinette searched from Gabriel to Adrien with her gaze. 

Adrien’s eyes grew wide and shook as an excitement took him over. He flashed a glance at his father. “Please?” 

Gabriel sighed and smiled at the two of them. “I don’t see why not. It’s in my office. I’ll grab a copy for you. It’d be nice to have the house smell like them again.” 

“After dinner?” Adrien became even more excited that his father even agreed to something. “Will you help too? Like you used to with mother?” 

Gabriel stopped talking and lost his words. He took in his son’s excited expression and sighed.

“That would be great. After all, a family recipe should be made with family.” Marinette smiled warmly at the two of them. 

“I have some time to spare.” Gabriel smiled as their dishes were cleared and he got up to grab the recipe from his office. “Meet me in the kitchen.” 

Marinette got up from the table and within moments, she was picked up into Adrien’s arms. He kissed her cheeks and lips. “YOU’RE AMAZING, MARINETTE! Absolutely stunning! AMAZING!” Happy tears poured down his cheeks and she was shocked by his reaction. 

“All I did was offer to bake you cookies.” Marinette softly spoke as she wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“But you got my father to hang out with me.” Adrien smiled and ran his thumbs along her cheeks. “Got him to agree to something.” 

Marinette smiled and embraced him. “I’m so happy that I was able to do this for you.” 

“Thank you. Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and spoke into her shoulder. “I owe you the world.” 

Marinette giggled and pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “C’mon! We have baking to do!” 

Adrien laughed and lead her to the massive kitchen. It was modern, stainless steel, and had every appliance that a high end restaurant could only dream of. 

Marinette was in heaven as she took in the double oven and spacious counters. “I think I died and went to heaven.” 

“Do you love it?” Adrien smiled and searched the cupboards for a mixing bowl. 

He pulled one out and set it on the long island. 

“I’m jealous. TWO OVENS? Say no more.” Marinette smiled and grabbed a wooden spoon from the utensil holder beside the stove. “Now, I just need the recipe, measuring cups, and measuring spoons.” 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and set the recipe onto the island for Marinette. “There it is. Emilie’s famous chocolate chip cookies.” 

Marinette suddenly looked over at Adrien and caught his gaze. “That’s why you love chocolate chip cookies so much.” 

Adrien shrugged, “No one has ever gotten close to hers. I just keep searching for the perfect one.” 

Marinette felt tears burn her eyes as she nodded. “I will try my best.” 

“Now, we need… all-purpose flour, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, and of course… chocolate chips.” Gabriel read off the list and went about the kitchen, fetching the ingredients. 

He set them all on the island around Marinette. “Merci.” She smiled up at the once stoic man and saw something change within him. “So, Adrien. Can you measure out the flour for me, please? And Monsieur Agreste can you preheat the oven to 191?” 

Adrien opened the flour container and took the measuring cup that she had passed him. He scooped the flour out and passed it to her. 

Marinette giggled and stopped him. She grabbed his hand and took a butter knife from a drawer, after she found it. “Here you have to do this to be accurate.” She moved the measuring cup over the flour container and pressed the flour down. “See how it’s not full? You need to pack it and then level it with the knife like so.” She swiped the knife across the top and then showed him. “Now, it’s perfect.” 

Marinette took the measuring cup from him and dumped it into a bowl. Adrien did the next one with perfect accuracy and Marinette smiled. She added it to her bowl along with the other dry ingredients. 

Gabriel brought her another mixing bowl for the wet ingredients. “Here for the other part.” 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled warmly at him and put the butter into the bowl. She looked around for a hand mixer. “Hand mixer?” 

“Right here.” Gabriel opened a cabinet and passed her it with the beaters.

“Merci.” Marinette put the beaters into the holes, clicking them into place. She passed it to Gabriel. “Would you cream the butter please?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Gabriel turned on the mixer and began to cream the butter. 

Marinette helped Adrien measure out the sugars and she dumped them into the bowl for Gabriel to beat together, along with the vanilla and eggs. “Now, Adrien can you slowly pour in the dry ingredients?” 

Adrien nodded and picked up the bowl of dry ingredients to add to the other mixture. Gabriel turned the mixing bowl as he incorporated them together. He smiled as flour flew up and coated Adrien’s shirt and his suit. 

“Remember when mother turned the mixer on too high and flour went all over?” Adrien burst out laughing at the memory. 

“I found flour in this kitchen for years…” Gabriel chuckled and Marinette giggled. 

She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving flour behind. Adrien chuckled and pointed to his forehead. “You have some flour there.” 

Marinette giggled harder and tried to wipe it off, but failed. 

“Here, let me help you.” Adrien grabbed a kitchen towel and gently wiped it away. 

“You have flour all over you.” Marinette smiled at him and he peered down at his white coated black shirt. 

“So, I do.” Adrien laughed and brushed it off to no avail. 

Marinette picked up the chocolate chips and added them to the bowl. She took the mixer from Gabriel and handed him the wooden spoon. “Now, we just have to stir in the chips.” 

Gabriel smiled and took the spoon from her. He began to stir the concoction and for a split second… he could have sworn he heard his late wife’s giggle. 

“It looks great guys!” Marinette smiled as Adrien stole some of the dough and ate it. “Hey!” 

“Don’t mind him… He’s always been that way since he was little. He thought his mother never noticed… but she always did.” Gabriel winked at Adrien, who shrugged. 

“I used to steal cookie dough and steal cake batter all the time as a kid. Sometimes.. I still do.” She whispered the last part and giggled. Marinette covered the baking trays that Gabriel set out in parchment paper. She took a spoon and made small balls of dough, dropping them into neat rows. “And now we bake.” She smiled as she walked over to the ovens and put them all in. 

Adrien peered up at his father, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. “She’s great isn’t she?” Adrien sighed and watched Marinette take the oven mitts off her hands with a satisfied smile. 

“She’s pretty… amazing.” Gabriel agreed as she came back with a warm expression. 

“Now we just have to wait for nine minutes. So, until then… what should we do?” Marinette searched from one of them to the other. 

“Adrien could play piano for you.” Gabriel offered up his son’s talents. “I can come find you two when they’re done. I don’t mind tending to the ovens.” 

“I don’t know if Marinette wants to hear that.” Adrien waved his hand as if to disagree with his father’s suggestion. 

“I’d love to hear you play.” Marinette held her hands behind her back and smiled at Adrien. “I mean, that is, if you’d want to. You don’t have to.” 

“Okay.” Adrien swallowed hard and held out his hand. “It’s not in my room, at this time. It’s in the extra bedroom.” 

Marinette took his hand as he lead her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom with the black grand piano. 

“My mother used to love to listen to me play. My father is better than me, but I try.” Adrien smiled and sat down on the piano bench. He let his fingers hover over the keys as he prepared himself. 

Marinette sat down beside him and watched his fingers skirt along the keys in a fluid motion as he got lost in the soft song. Her heart flew out of her chest and she leaned her head against his shoulder as she was cradled by the melody. “You play beautifully.” She whispered and he blushed as he continued to play the song. 

“Merci, Marinette.” Adrien leaned his head against hers with a sigh. “I’m not as good as my father, but I’m trying. If only, to make my parents proud.” 

“I’m sure they are. Especially, your mother.” Marinette smiled and continued to listen to him play. 

“They’re ready!” Gabriel called from the doorway. 

Adrien brought the song to a close and lead her to the kitchen. The house smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and if he closed his eyes, it was like his mother was there still. “Miraculous.” Adrien whispered as the warm scent invaded his nose and senses. “It’s like mother is here.” 

Marinette smiled as she set the cookies out to cool along the island. “I’m sure they aren’t exactly how she made them, but they should be close.” 

Adrien picked one up and blew on it. He pulled off a piece and the warm chocolate melted between the two pieces. He set the piece of cookie onto his tongue and closed his eyes in bliss. “Tastes just like what mother used to make.” 

Gabriel picked one up and took a bite from it. His taste buds exploded and his cheeks flushed. “It seems so. Merci, Marinette.” 

Adrien shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth; before, he grabbed another one. “I missed these so much…” 

“Seriously, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for bringing a little bit of my wife back into this home.” Gabriel warmly smiled at her and she blushed. 

“You’re welcome. Although, I could never compete with such an amazing woman. She was absolutely beautiful. I hope they find her.” Marinette warmly smiled at them. 

“That she was.” Gabriel got lost in thought as Adrien bent over to kiss Marinette on the cheek. 

“Thank you, LB.” Adrien whispered into her ear and she blushed harder. 

She nudged him with her shoulder and he chuckled. Marinette picked up a cookie and took a bite. “These are delicious.” She smiled and continued to eat it. 

“How about you come over to bake them for us every Friday evening?” Gabriel smiled at her and set the dirty dishes in the sink. 

“I’d love to.” Marinette sighed and picked up another cookie. 

“Then it’s settled.” Gabriel nodded as Adrien grew excited. 

But a part of Marinette’s heart wondered where Emilie Agreste was. Was she really lost or was that what the media was told to believe? What had happened to his mother? Could she ask Adrien or should she not? She put on a smile as she grabbed another cookie and listened to more stories about his mother. 

 

**One of the songs from this CD I wrote to: (My husband made me listen to it with him.)**

 

**[Top of the World by Patty Griffin](https://youtu.be/z0xLkRiKq9U) **


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug swung and landed on the Eiffel Tower, peering at his back as she walked up to him.

“Yes, Bugaboo?” Chat peered over his shoulder with a warm smile.

She worried her bottom lip and sat down beside him. “Do you ever feel like you lost something and no matter how hard you try to find it… you can’t?” Ladybug sighed and brought her knees up with her arms wrapped around them.

“All the time.” Chat sighed and leaned back on his palms to look up at the moon. “I spend most my nights scouring the city looking for my mother.”

Ladybug looked over at Chat with a shocked expression. “Your mother?”

“Well, she went missing.” Chat shrugged and peered over at her. “I’m sure you heard about it. It’s all over the media.”

“I-I know. I just didn’t know you spent your nights looking for her.” Ladybug swallowed hard as the realization hit her. “Do- Do you know what happened to her?”

“Well… if you have the ability to move quickly through the city at night… wouldn’t you? I lost my mother. I want to find her as badly as my father does.” Chat sighed and picked up a random rock and threw it against a steel beam, letting the metal sound ring out. “What kid wouldn’t want to find their mom? I blame myself every day for her leaving. Maybe if I had tried harder… maybe then... she wouldn’t have left.”

Ladybug became saddened by his words and she turned to face him. She touched his chin and brought his gaze to hers. “It’s never your fault or the kids fault when their parents leave. You don’t know the circumstances or the whole story, do you?” Chat shook his head and Ladybug smiled. “I’m sure, it had nothing to do with you. You know that your father’s happiness doesn’t need to always fall on your shoulders don’t you? You can’t make anyone happy. They have to do that for themselves.”

“I don’t know what happened to her.” Chat bent his knee and rested his forearm on it as he loosely wiggled his fingers. “I was asleep when my father woke me up. He told me she had left and that she might not be coming back. He never told me why or anything about it. That’s all I know. She- just- was gone. All I knew was I had a mother one moment and the next... I didn’t anymore.” Chat shrugged and sniffed.

“Just because your mother is gone… doesn’t mean that you no longer have one, Chat. You do whether she is alive or not. Whether she is in the picture or not… you still have a mom.” Ladybug smiled at him and he mirrored her expression. “If my maman disappeared I would still say I had a mother. She’s still my mom, no matter what. Will I be sad? Yes. And I can’t imagine how much pain you’ve been through. How much pain you’re hiding… but she wouldn’t want you to be sad. She’d want you to be happy. And while that is hard to do… because you miss her. One day you will be. One day you’ll look back and see the good times and not just the sad ones.”

Chat looked at her with parted lips and shaking eyes. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“Anytime. Plus, I’d love to meet her.” Ladybug smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they peered up at the stars.

 

000

 

Gabriel walked up to his wife and looked over her body within it’s glass coffin. He ran his fingertips along the glass with a sigh. “I’m trying, love. It’s hard, but I’m trying.” His heart felt like it was breaking every time he visited her. “Our son’s a good kid. He even found a good girl. A girl that I approve of and I know you would love her. She’s an aspiring designer. Your son even wore her hat in a fashion show. I’ve never seen him so happy, Em. I just wish you could see the smile on his face. How his girlfriend lights up a room. How she lights him up. I wish you were here.”

He leaned against the glass and stared at her closed eyes. “I wish I could see your beautiful eyes and not just when I look at Adrien. We made your famous chocolate chip cookies together. Marinette’s idea. She wanted to bring your warmth back into the house. I will admit that the chateau is colder without you here.”

Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at his sleeping wife. The peacock miraculous hadn’t been easy on her. It had become corrupted and had made her sick. Gabriel had gotten lucky that he had found a way to preserve the illness before it could fully take her over. Before, he fully lost her. But really hadn’t he lost her? She wasn’t giggling or walking around the kitchen. She wasn’t dancing to his piano playing or Adrien’s. She wasn’t lighting up the house or making it feel like home. And even now… he was hiding her in his secret bunker. Hiding her from their son. Gabriel sighed and took his glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose and questioned his life decisions. Questioned what he had done to her. He blamed himself for her illness, for her curse. If he had only been more careful. If he had only tried harder to protect her, but she was stubborn and wouldn’t have listened anyway. She never thought before she leaped and he saw that in Chat Noir. Saw him falling down the same path, but he welcomed it because the miraculous was more important than saving someone else. It was more important that he cure his wife than to protect someone else.

“I don’t know what to do, but I promised that I would stop this illness from ravaging your body and I will. Even if I die in the process.” Gabriel let his hand slide on the glass as he walked away from her.

 

000

  
  


Adrien fell onto his bed and flipped through his phone. He set it beside his hips and stared at his ceiling. “Plagg?” Adrien blindly called out and his kwami flew to his side.

“Yeah, kid?” Plagg threw cheese into his mouth.

“Do you think my mother is out there? That she’s alive? Do you think that she still loves me? Forgives me? Is proud of me?” Adrien felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he pressed his lips together to hold them back. He was tired of crying and tired of hurting.

“Kid… your mother is always around you. She lives in there.” Plagg poked his chest and Adrien smiled at him. “And I think she’s alive and I think she’d be proud of a cool cat like you. No one has been a better Chat Noir than you, kid. I can attest to that.” Plagg nuzzled his cheek with his own. “Besides… who else will feed me cheese? And I mean the cheese I love.”

“Plagg… you always think with your stomach.” Adrien chuckled and sighed as his phone went off.

 

**M: She’s watching you everyday, kitty. I promise.**

 

Adrien let the searing tears fall as he rolled over and hugged his pillow. Plagg sighed and curled up beside him.

“It’s okay, kid. It’ll get better.” Plagg began to purr to comfort him as he sobbed.

 

000

 

Adrien walked into class and peered up through his hair to see Marinette giggling with Alya. Marinette peered at him and noticed how he quickly looked away and hid in his hair. How his hands wrung around the strap of his bag and his shoulders came up. She caught a glimpse of his, swollen, red eyes and became determined.

Marinette got up as he sat down, grabbing his hand. She pulled him out of the classroom. They still had time before class started. Marinette yanked him towards the bathrooms and pushed opened the girls side. She looked to see if anyone was in there.

“Marinette? Is this really necessary?” Adrien blushed as he lacked emotion.

Marinette didn’t say anything as she yanked him inside and into a stall. “Are you okay?” Marinette wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be akumatized and that he was fine. He looked like a train wreck. His hair was messy, his sleeves were rolled haphazardly, and his jeans were wrinkled and bunched in places.

Adrien played with his silver ring, twirling it around his finger as he looked down at his feet. He shook his head and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. “Is it about your mother?”

Adrien nodded as the words failed to make it past his lips.

“We’ll find her. I’ll find her. She has to be somewhere. She has to be worried about you and your father.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to fix him, but there was no fixing broken. She could put a bandaid on it, but she couldn’t heal it. She could fix all of Paris, but not this. Not Adrien. “I can fix all of Paris, but I can’t fix this. I wish I could. I want to so badly. I want to make you feel special and loved and like you’re amazing, but… I know it won’t help you. I can’t fix you.”

Adrien pulled away from her and touched her cheeks with his soft palms. “You have helped. You made my mother’s cookies and brought her back into the house, the best you could. You spent time with my father. You got him to spend time with me. You got him to actually talk to me. I- I owe you the world, Marinette. You got him to let me back in school. You’ve done so much. So much more than I deserve.” Adrien shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. He gripped her shirt in his hands and his words came out shakey. “I can’t put the burden of finding my mother on you. I can’t burden you with my problems. I can’t put that on you. I can’t- I-”

“Stop.” Marinette touched his chin and brought his broken gaze to her own. She wiped his tears and gave him a warm smile. “I love you. I want to help you and if it takes me years… I’ll still try to make you feel loved for all of you. Flaws and perfections. Not that your perfect. No one’s truly perfect. Even an _Agreste_.” She posed as Gabriel, rolled her eyes, and he chuckled slightly.

“Nice impression of my father.” Adrien chuckled and sighed as he calmed down a bit.

“See? You’re Adrien. Be yourself. Who cares if you’re an _Agreste._ You’re only human. You’re _not_ your father.” Marinette smiled and fixed his messy hair into place and rolled his shirt sleeves better. She messed with the hem of his shirt and pushed his pockets into his jeans. Marinette crouched down and smoothed out his jeans. She stood back up and brushed concealer underneath his eyes. “Better.”

Adrien touched her chin and kissed her. “Merci, Marinette. You’re the light of my life. Whether you’re in spots or not.”

“Ready to go to class? We can start going over where you last saw your mom if you want tonight?” Marinette smiled warmly at him as she brushed his hair to the side.

“I think so and if you’re sure. I haven’t really talked about it with anyone.” Adrien swallowed hard and didn’t meet her eyes.

“Well, it’s never too late to start and I promise to listen and not judge you.” Marinette took his hand and lead him back to class.

Alya and Nino smiled at them as they walked back into class with their fingers intertwined. Nino moved to sit beside Alya, as Alya put Marinette’s bag beside Adrien’s spot. She winked at her best friend as Marinette blushed at her.

“I got you, girl.” Alya mouthed and Marinette giggled.

“Now, today our class is about-” Mademoiselle Bustier went on about what they would learn in class and Marinette kept his hand in her lap, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

Adrien took notes beside her with a warm smile.

Alya leaned into Nino and whispered, “Why did it take them so damn long to date?”

“You know how it is.” Nino scratched beneath his hat. “It’s hard to tell the one you love how you feel.”

Alya softly laughed and nodded. “Alright, you win. But look how she changed him from a wreck to back to himself in no time.”

“Sometimes, people have more power than they think. They can make your darkest days your brightest within moments.” Nino smiled and went back to taking notes.

“Huh.” Alya rubbed her chin and went back to taking notes, as well.

“And my man, needs someone that can do that for him. Honestly.” Nino whispered and Alya peered over at him and then back to their best friends.

“You’re right. My girl needs it too.” Alya sighed and went back to paying attention to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien laid on Marinette’s bed beside her, playing with his ring and staring up at her trap door. He worried his bottom lip and brought one leg up as he got lost in his thoughts. 

Marinette stared at him and smiled. She rolled onto her side and moved his hair out of his eyes, resting her palm on his cheek. “Adrien?” Her voice was soft and it pulled him out of his depression for a moment. 

“Huh?” Adrien’s eyes were wide as he peered over at her like a scared fawn. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette searched his eyes and watched them relax as he sighed. 

“I’ve been trying so hard not to let my mom missing get to me. I’ve been trying so hard to not cry over it. Father, says Agrestes don’t cry. That we are too strong.” Adrien swallowed hard and brushed his hair in front of his saddened eyes. “But it’s hard to bottle it up. I don’t do it well. I sit in my room and get angry. I- I get upset. I find myself getting lost in my dark thoughts and sometimes I blame him or myself for everything. I mostly blame him. I don’t know why. I know I shouldn’t, but- but- I can’t help it. I-” 

“Adrien. It’s okay to feel emotion. It’s okay to feel anything. It’s okay to be angry or sad… Stop saying the  _ Agreste way. _ There is no Agreste way.” Marinette smiled at him and moved his hair again. “I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it.” 

Adrien licked his lips and nodded as he didn’t meet her eyes. “My mom was in my father’s office, last I saw her. They were arguing about something. Something about some illness or something. She was crying and my father was trying to keep her in a chair. He was on his knees and pleading with her about something. Something about saving someone. I don’t know who or what. I- I don’t know anything. I walked away, not wanting to see it. I didn’t want to get in the way, so I just went to my room and tried to sleep. My father woke me up later and told me she had left.” A tear escaped from the corner of one of his eyes and Marinette caught it. “I tried to understand. I tried to- to make a logical explanation, but- I can’t. No matter how I try. I feel like she left because my father can be stubborn and not the best at showing love. Although, he had plenty for her. She was his sun. His light.” Adrien shrugged and suddenly scoffed. “But what does a man do… when his sun burns out?” 

“Becomes someone more to get that back.” Marinette got lost in her thoughts for a moment. “You said they were arguing over an illness?”

“Yeah.” Adrien cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down. 

“Illness…” Marinette tapped her bottom lip in thought. “Was your mother sick?” 

Adrien tried to think back to when he had seen her. Flashes of memories appeared as he stared at her ceiling, but only one stood out. 

_ Emilie stood in the kitchen, coughing. She clutched a warm cup of tea when Adrien walked in. “Oh, Adrien! How are you?” Emilie smiled weakly at him. Her eyes were underlined in dark shades and her cheeks were slimmer. Everything about her was too skinny and too pale.  _

_ “I had a question.” Adrien searched her eyes with a warm smile.  _

_ “What is it, love?” Emilie smiled for him and brought her cup to her lips to hide a cough. _

_ “Do I have to model? It’s not what I want to do.” Adrien sighed and peered down at his feet. He was nervous to tell her that because he knew how important it was to them. “It’s just- I-”  _

_ “What is it that you want to do, kitten?” Emilie smiled up at him and coughed behind her hand for a moment.  _

_ “I want to study and teach physics to change the world. I want to invent something that will help society.” Adrien looked up at the ceiling and became excited as he talked about his future. His mother smiled as he lit up the room.  _

_ Adrien’s smile faded as he peered down again, tangling his fingers together. “But I know that you and father want me to model for a living. To carry on the brand.”  _

_ Emilie walked around the island to touch his chin. She brought his gaze up to hers. She brushed his hair to the side and smiled at him. “You can be whoever you want to be. You don’t need the Agreste name to lock you in place, baby.”  _

_ Adrien gasped at her words and he smiled with shaking emerald eyes. “Thank you, Mom.”  _

_ “Anytime. Now, I think you should go to bed. Nathalie is teaching you in the morning and then you have a photoshoot after that.” Emilie pressed a kiss to his forehead and he hugged her; before, he walked away. _

Adrien shook his head to bring himself back. “I guess, she was coughing… But she kept it hidden from me. She didn’t let me know she was sick. My father didn’t tell me either. How long was she sick and I didn’t notice? How long did I- did I ignore that? How many times did I not ask her if she was okay? How many times did I not care? How many ti-”

“Adrien!” Marinette grabbed his face to stabilize him. She searched his frantic eyes. “Your mother didn’t tell you. She hid it. You can’t be expected to see that or to know about it. She didn’t want you to worry about her, so she hid it from you. So, did your father.” 

“But if I had known… maybe I could…” Adrien thought for a moment and his expression became more pained as he gasped for air when realization hit. “My mother isn’t here anymore, is she?” 

Marinette’s heart hurt as he started putting the pieces together. The giant box that had showed up one day for his father. The flowers that had been delivered. The way his father was always sad or staring at his mother’s portrait. The way he grew angrier and angrier as days went on. How he locked himself away at Christmas. How he threw himself into his brand and refused to leave the house. 

“My mother isn’t missing…” Adrien’s voice cracked as tears fell. “She-”

“You don’t know that!” Marinette shook her head and pressed her forehead to his as she curled up against him. “You don’t.”

“Marinette… my father told me she disappeared. He told everyone that.” Adrien burst out. “The media, family, friends… his own son!” 

“Maybe she is missing.” Marinette tried to grasp at any stars within the darkness. “Maybe she is okay.” 

“She was  _ sick _ , Marinette!” Adrien pulled away from her and rolled to face away. “Sick and I didn’t even notice or offer to help.” He curled into himself and raked his nails against his forearm to feel the pain. Anything to help his guilt. 

Marinette grabbed his hand from his arm and peered down at his scratched skin. “It’s not your fault.” She wrapped her arm around him and buried her nose into his hair with his fingers intertwined with her own. 

“It is my fault. I should have known. The box and flowers should have given it away.” Adrien let the tears fall as his voice shook. “I’m such an idiot.” 

“You are not.” Marinette rolled him over and he clenched his eyes shut so that she wouldn’t notice his tears. “Stop hiding your pain. Stop bottling it up. I said I wouldn’t judge and I’m not. You’re the smartest guy, I know.” 

Adrien slowly opened his eyes, causing more tears to cascade down his cheeks. “I can’t anymore. I’ve wanted to die. I’ve dreamed of never waking up. I get disappointed when I do wake up.” 

Marinette shook her head and crawled on top of him. She straddled his hips and embraced him with all her might, but he didn’t hug her back. “I love you. I’d be so sad if you were gone. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” She began to cry against his shoulder as she imagined a world without him. “Please, don’t.  _ Please. _ ”

Adrien scoffed for a moment and peered past her at the ceiling. “My father wouldn’t even care. He’d probably throw a banquette over it. He’d be happy if I was dead. No more would I be a nuisance to him.”   

Marinette peered up at him and brushed his hair behind his ear. “That’s not true and you know it! Your father loves you.” 

“He loves my modeling and loves me wearing his brand. Even now… all I wear is  _ Gabriel _ . I want my own style. I want my own… thoughts, aspirations!” Adrien put his forearm over his eyes and his body trembled. 

“What do you want to do?” Marinette smiled at him as she watched him light up. 

“I want to change the world as not just Chat, but as Adrien.” Adrien smiled and got lost in his thoughts. “I want to make the world a better place. An easier place for everyone to live and have a home. I want to end homelessness and bring free energy to the world. Free housing.” 

Marinette warmly smiled down at him and suddenly kissed him with all of the love that she could give. “I want that for you too.” She let tears fall down her cheeks and he brushed them away. 

“Do you think that’s possible for me?” Adrien worried his bottom lip. 

“I think that anything is possible, if you try hard enough.” Marinette sighed and he touched her neck to bring her back down into a kiss. 

She parted her lips and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Marinette captured his lips with her own, running her tongue along his, and he deepened the kiss. She softly mewled as he tangled his fingers into her hair and rolled them over, so that he was on top of her. 

He brushed her hair from her eyes and warmly smiled down at her as he got lost in her sapphire eyes. “What would I do without you?” 

“Change the world for the better with fashion.” Marinette blushed and he chuckled, capturing her lips again. 

  
  
  
  


000

 

Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as he remembered talking to his wife about Adrien. 

 

_ Emilie waited for Adrien to leave and gripped the counter as a coughing fit started. She clutched at her shirt and tried to catch her breath. Gabriel ran in to hold her as she gasped. He pressed the cup to her lips and she took a sip.  _

_ “This is only going to get worse, Em.” Gabriel sighed as she gasped for air.  _

_ “DON’T!” Emilie burst into tears as she thought about their son and how he’d grow up. How she wouldn’t see it. How she would have to give her son up and she couldn’t imagine it. She turned to face Gabriel and cried hysterically against his suit.  _

_ “Adrien will be okay.” Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair.  _

_ Emilie couldn’t even get the words out as she coughed and blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Gabriel pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the corner of her mouth. “I promise.” He fixed her hair with a smile.   _

_ “Please. He wants to teach physics and make the world better. Please, let him be who he is.” Emilie begged Gabriel with saddened eyes. “Let our son be himself. Let him grow and show the world what he can do.”  _

_ “Okay. Let’s go lay down.” Gabriel scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.   _

_ “I’m serious. I only want for him to be truly happy. If anything, just give me that comfort.” Emilie peered up at her husband and heard him sigh.  _

_ “I’ll do everything in my power to make him happy and to save you. I promise, love. Now, please get some rest.” Gabriel put the blanket over her and kissed her gently.  _

_ She reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”  _

_ “I have designs that need finished and I have a strict deadline.” Gabriel spoke and the way her eyes glistened in the low light of their bedroom made him relax and sit beside her. “Scoot over.”  _

_ Emilie shifted over to his side of the bed and Gabriel laid down beside her. He held her against his body and ran his fingers through her hair and down her back.  _

_ “Adrien will be okay right? Tell me he’ll be alright without me.” Emilie let more tears fall.  _

_ “He won’t have to be without you. I will find a cure for you.” Gabriel shushed her and began to hum a sweet melody.  _

Gabriel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he pushed the tears away. He refused to cry anymore. He refused to feel the pain of losing his wife. Of breaking that promise to her. He cleared his throat and a knock sounded on his door. “Come in!” 

“Adrien is home, sir. He’s in his room practicing piano.” Nathalie held her tablet to her chest. 

“Excellent. Do remind him that he has a photoshoot early tomorrow morning and will be missing classes.” Gabriel put his glasses back onto his face. 

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie went to leave, but stopped for a moment. She slowly turned to face him. “With all due respect, sir… but are you okay?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle, Nathalie. You may have the rest of the day off, once you tell Adrien about his obligations.” Gabriel waved her away. 

“Are you sure? I could stay and help organize your office or work on your schedule…” Nathalie was worried about him and if something small could help, she was willing to do it for them. 

“I’m sure, Nathalie. Have a good night.” Gabriel stood up from his bed and saw her out of his room. 

Nathalie walked over to Adrien’s bedroom and knocked. She heard the familiar come in and opened his door. Adrien was sitting at his piano playing, but she knew that he had just started. She was familiar with the way his phone played it verse him. Whether he recorded his best job at the song to play over and over, or had a recording of someone else… she wasn’t going to punish him for it. He had enough that was expected of him as it was. 

“Your father wanted me to remind you that tomorrow morning you have a photoshoot and that you will be missing school.” Nathalie spoke without emotion and Adrien sighed. She internally cringed because she felt bad for him. The more she got closer to their family, the more she felt like his mother. She knew what his mother would have wanted and it wasn’t a life like this. “How would you like to go sit in the garden?” 

Adrien peered up at her with surprised emerald eyes. “You’d let me?” 

“Well, it’s nice outside and I think you’ve been in here long enough. Besides, your mother would have wanted you to get out.” Nathalie smiled at Adrien and he ran up to hug her. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien walked out of his room and through the house, until he reached the back door. He stepped outside and looked up at a statue of his mother. 

Adrien slipped his hands into his pockets and peered up at her. “Where are you? Why did you leave?” His words whispered past his lips as he teared up. 

Plagg sat on his shoulder, eating a piece of camembert. “Do you really not know what happened to her?” 

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t. My father kept it hush hush. He never even told the media the whole story. All I know is that she went missing and no one found her or her body.” 

“Hm.” Plagg sighed and stared up at the statue with Adrien. 

“Race you to the end of the yard and back?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at Plagg. 

“I’m lazy, kid. I don’t do races.” Plagg crossed his arms. 

“Ah… c’mon Plagg! Have a little fun! Let loose!” Adrien laughed with his arms out and spun in a circle. 

“Alright, fine. But only for you!” Plagg flew up off of his shoulder and they got ready to run. 

Adrien leaned down and touched the lush grass. “Ready… set… go!” 

He took off and Plagg zipped along, phasing in and out. “HEY! That’s cheating!” Adrien laughed as he caught up to his kwami. 

“You never said I couldn’t use my powers.” Plagg winked and Adrien burst out laughing harder as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You’re right. You’re right…” Adrien raised his hands above his head. “You win. C’mon, let’s go get you more cheese.” He opened his overshirt for Plagg. 

Plagg flew into his shirt and Adrien walked back inside to his bedroom. 

 

000

  
  


Marinette sat at her desk and sighed as she sketched up a design for Adrien. Tikki landed on her desk and nibbled on a cookie. 

“Do you think Adrien is okay?” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she tapped her pencil on the desk. 

“He’ll be okay.” Tikki smiled and ate the rest of her cookie. “He’s handled it for a long time now.” 

“I just worry about him.” Marinette sighed and peered at all of the photos of him and their friends. 

“If you’re going to… just go.” Tikki gave up. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called out and was coated in a red light. 

She opened her trap door and flung her yo-yo across the way to his house. Ladybug landed on the balcony above his massive window and dropped over the edge to peer inside. She nearly lost control of her yo-yo as she saw him on his bed. 

She watched his knees bend and spread as his hand ran up and down his cock. She watched his other hand slide beneath it and run along his balls. Ladybug blushed and felt her yo-yo slip as she began to fall. 

Her scream made Adrien stop and throw a blanket over himself. He transformed, opened his window, and leapt out to catch her. “You okay?” Chat Noir peered into Ladybug’s eyes and she shook her head. She watched his chest rise and fall as he set her down in the garden. 

Her feet touched the ground and she gently touched his chest and her eyes scanned down his body till they rested between his legs. Her gaze shot back up to his and her lips were on his within moments. Chat Noir fell back against the grass as she straddled him. She ran her tongue past his lips as she rolled her hips, rubbing herself against his hardened length. She moaned against his lips as he groaned. 

“How long were you watching me?” Chat gasped as she grabbed his bell and shoved it down, exposing his chest. 

She began to kiss down his neck to his chest. “Long enough.” 

Chat moaned as she slipped her hand between her legs to caress him through his suit. He purred against her ear and she gasped as it grew louder. 

She experimentally ran her hands up his abs and along his pecs, till she reached his chin. Ladybug began to scratch beneath his chin. She ran her fingers up through his hair until, she reached his leather ears. She began to scratch behind them and he rolled his hips against her and moaned. His tail flipped up and wrapped around her thigh as the metal end ran along her folds. She gasped again and moaned as his tail teased her. 

“Inside, bedroom. Please.” Ladybug begged and Chat rolled her onto her back. He got up and pulled her against his side as he extended his staff to take them up to his bathroom window. 

“Where are we going?” Ladybug held onto him with her arms around his neck. 

“Bathroom.” Chat breathed hard as his voice came out deeper than he had meant for it to. 

“Bathroom?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow and he hopped down near the tub. 

“Less stressful, if I pretend to shower, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir turned on the water and dropped transformation. 

Ladybug’s eyes ran down his body, from his piercing green eyes to his cock between his legs. She breathed hard as her heart raced and her lips parted. 

“You okay?” Adrien smirked at her as he walked back into the shower. 

“Yeah- yeah. I’m okay.” Ladybug cleared her throat and dropped transformation. 

Plagg locked the door as Tikki followed him out of the bathroom. 

“I feel so used.” Plagg grabbed his stash of wine and poured himself a glass. 

“Plagg, Plagg, Plagg. It’s totally normal for two teens to-” Adrien and Marinette’s moans cut her off. “Well, they could at least not be so loud and obvious about it.” Tikki grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured herself a drink. 

“My point exactly.” Plagg sighed as he took a sip. 

“Look, it’ll slow down eventually. Besides… what are the odds that an akuma would show up right now…” Tikki shrugged as she drank another sip from her glass. 

Adrien’s glass window shattered as an akumatized teenager showed up. “Oh… Adrien… I have a message for you… since you didn’t respond to my love letter… I’ll make you MYSELF.” A girl with dark hair and blue eyes smiled like a half crazed demon. 

“Well, that’s  _ purr _ fect...” Plagg and Tikki snuck back into Adrien’s bathroom as fast as possible. 

“Kid!” Plagg called out as he heard panting from inside the shower. “Seriously… you have to get out.” 

Adrien peered down at Marinette, who was busy running her tongue along his cock. He tangled his fingers into her hair as he pressed his head back against the tile wall. 

“Not now, Plagg.” Adrien spoke through his clenched jaw as Marinette took him to the back of her throat. He hunched over and thrust his hips. Marinette caught his hip bones with her palms to still him from choking her. 

“No, you don’t have a choice, kid. An akum-” Plagg was interrupted by the bathroom door being flung off the track. 

“Fuck.” Adrien cursed as Marinette abruptly stopped what she was doing when she heard a female voice. 

“Oh… Adrien… don’t you want to read my letter?” Her voice came out as a song and made a chill go up his spine. 

“Sorry, Plagg.” Adrien called him to transform. 

“Tikki.” Marinette whispered and transformed in front of Chat, who quickly pushed her behind him. 

He peered around the shower door. “Adrien’s not here.” 

“You better let the cat out of the bag! Where’s Adrien Agreste?” The akumatized girl put her hands on her hips, leaning towards him. 

“Modeling, of course. What else does he do?” Chat rolled his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. 

“Chat…” Ladybug rubbed her thighs together. “I- I don’t know if I can defeat an akuma like this.” She bit her bottom lip as her gaze fell to his rounded ass and how the suit contoured to his muscles and the very thought of him wearing nothing beneath the suit made her breath tremble. 

Chat peered over his shoulder at his lady and swallowed hard as he felt himself become aroused again. “You know what? I think I suddenly remember where I put Adrien. He’s at the Eiffel Tower. Quick before he leaves there!” Chat called out and heard the akumatized girl leave them be. 

“Just bought you about… ten minutes, Bugaboo. Drop transformation.” Chat set an alarm on his staff, stuck it back into place, and she did what he said. 

Chat spread her thighs and ran his tongue between her folds and she bit her knuckles to keep quiet with her eyes clenched shut. Her lips parted as he circled her clit and licked it until it swelled more and hardened. Marinette rolled her hips against his mouth and gripped the wall with her hand as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit. He sucked and flicked it with his lips and tongue until she was moaning and pressing her pussy closer to him. 

Chat groaned as he felt her thighs tremble and he caught her as her knees gave out with his arms. He began to purr, vibrating against her clit. Marinette gasped and cried out as she came. Chat helped her balance and he stood up, wiping the back of his mouth with his gloved hand. “Ready to fight?” His chest rose and fell as he flexed in his suit. 

Marinette shook her head. “Five minutes, right?” 

Chat looked at his staff to see the time. “Five minutes.”

She unzipped his suit and got onto her knees, finishing what she had started earlier. Chat moaned and fell against the tile wall as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened length and moved it in tandem with her mouth. “Ah, Marinette…” Chat groaned as she slowly increased the speed of her hand and mouth. 

She swiped her tongue along the underside of his cock as she sucked. Marinette ran her mouth from the base to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. Adrien gasped and clutched at her as she worked him with her hand and teased his swollen head. She flicked the tip and took him back into her mouth. Within moments, he was trembling and cumming for her. 

Marinette stood up as he caught his breath, slowly zipping up his suit. “Now, I’m ready Kitty.” She transformed back into Ladybug and Chat cleared his throat as he followed her to the Eiffel Tower from his bathroom window.   

**Songs I wrote to:**

 

**[Birdie by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/uEm3Bb6n4xw) **

 

**[Walk Me Home by P!nk](https://youtu.be/LQMBlFSu2QU) **

 

**[Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen](https://youtu.be/kfnMvo87fQU) **

 

**[Ease My Mind by Ben Platt](https://youtu.be/UCKbw9OJIcg) **


	11. Chapter 11

“ADRIEN…” The crazed fan sang out as she hopped all over the Eiffel Tower. She pushed off of a beam and flew up towards the top of the tall structure. 

Ladybug landed beside Chat Noir, along the bottom, as she watched the girl search around the tower. She crossed her arms and burst out into a short laugh as she pointed at Chat. “You have some crazy fans, you know that?” 

“Says that girl that covered her walls in my photos. Oh and let’s not forget the boxing ones under her bed. M’Lady.” He leaned towards her with a dangerous smirk that spoke wonders and she tripped as she blushed. 

Ladybug stood up straight and rolled her eyes. “You can’t prove why those are there.” 

“Oh I think I know.” Chat began to fake moan out his actual name as he tilted his head back. 

Ladybug feigned a gasp and smacked his bicep with the back of her hand. “Okay… I could say the same to you about Ladybug!” She started to make fun of him by moaning and moving her hand. 

“ADRIEN WHERE ARE YOU?...” The girl called out again, bringing Ladybug back to what was important. 

“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, KITTY!” Ladybug pointed at him as she threw her yo-yo towards the top of the tower. 

“I would hope not.” Chat bit his tongue with a smirk and extended his staff to go after her. 

Ladybug nearly fell at his comment as she missed the steel beam and Chat caught her. “Did I distract you?” 

“When do you not? You just being here is a distraction.” Ladybug huffed as he set her down on a beam. 

Chat leaned against a vertical one with his palm as he crossed one ankle over the other. He ran his hand through his hair. “Do I now?” He ran his hand down his body and along his cock and Ladybug whined as she turned away. 

“Stop making this difficult! We have an akuma to go after and you’re standing over there being- being-” She tried to not look at him. 

“Hot? Attractive? Sexy? Alluring? The cat’s me...ow?” Chat Noir began to flex his biceps and legs as he put on a stance for her. 

“UGH! Just focus, alright kitty. Less sex more… clever kitty.” Ladybug swung up towards the girl that was busy searching and destroying the Eiffel Tower, trying to find her beloved Adrien. 

“Alright.” Chat Noir extended his staff and followed her. He landed behind the akumatized girl and watched her frantically search for something. “Did you lose something?” Chat spun his staff and slammed it into the ground so that he could lean on it with a coy smile. 

“You told me he was here!” The girl whipped around and pointed her hands at him, sending flames towards him. 

“You’re pretty hot.” Chat winked at her as he dodged her attack. “Are you always so smoldering on the first date?” 

“Shut up, you mangy cat!” The girl screamed at him and shot more flames at him as he hopped around them. 

“You gotta be quicker than that to get this old Cat.” Chat smirked and dodged her attacks with ease. 

“Less flirting, more action!” Ladybug rolled her eyes as she threw up her yo-yo. “LUCKY CHARM!” 

She nearly fell with an Adrien fell into her arms. “For real?” 

“Found your model!” Chat called out as the girl threw another flame stream towards him.

Ladybug set Adrien down and the akuma flocked towards him. Ladybug fumed as the girl cuddled Adrien like he was her prized stuffed animal. She knew he wasn’t the real Adrien, but it still set her jealousy into full effect.

Chat looked around the girl and noticed a folded paper in her back pocket. He grabbed it and unfolded it to find it was an article about him dating some girl that was a model. One that he hadn’t seen in ages. 

“What is it?” Ladybug went to peer at it, but Chat quickly raised his hand into the air and cataclysmed it before she could even see it. 

“Not important, Bugaboo. Go purify that akuma.” Chat swallowed hard as he tried to keep his anger down. “Or are you going to let some fangirl touch your man?” It wasn’t her fault, but he would have a few choice words later on for his father. If his father would even talk to him. 

“Why would I want that… when I have the real thing.” Ladybug reluctantly left him to capture the akuma and make Paris back to its former glory. The fan ran off once Ladybug made sure she was okay. 

Chat held his fist out to her. “Bien joue, M’Lady.” He softly smiled at her and she searched from his lips to his eyes; before, she grabbed the bell on his suit and yanked him into a kiss. 

He gasped and clutched onto her upper arms as he parted his lips, granting her access. She slowly pushed him back into a steel beam and he wrapped his arms around her as she ran her tongue along his. 

Ladybug slid his bell down and slipped her hands beneath the skin tight fabric to caress his chest. Chat gasped and began to purr as she slid her nails down his pecs. She skirted one of her hands down his abs as she pulled the zipper down to his belt tail. 

Chat panted as their miraculouses rang out. “We have to go.” Chat spoke with a lust filled tone as he flexed his cock in anticipation. 

Ladybug shook her head as she began to kiss along his neck and slip her hand beneath his belt and along his hard cock, causing him to tilt his head back against the cool beam. His chest rose and fell with each stroke of her hand. The beeping of their miraculouses faded in the background as he slid his hand up her torso and cupped her breast in his clawed hand. She moaned against his skin and breathed in his citrus scented cologne that gave him away as Adrien and not her partner. 

“You smell like oranges and cinnamon. How did I not notice before?” Ladybug nuzzled his neck with her nose and he moaned. 

“You chose to not see me as anyone other than a crazy cat.” Chat sighed as he slid his other hand along her hip and ran his clawed finger along her slit.

She peered into his emerald eyes and then down to his lips and he smirked, sliding his hand up to the back of her neck. He pulled her in for a kiss and she pushed him away for a moment. “What was on that paper?” 

Chat groaned as he pulled away from her. The second to last ring rang out and Chat took her back to his house. A neon green and red flash took them over after they landed on his bathroom floor. 

Adrien slid down to the ground and sighed as he grabbed his bangs in his fists. Marinette crouched down in front of him. 

He didn’t say anything. She watched him pull his phone from his discarded jeans and begin typing on it. 

“What was on it?” Marinette tried to grab his phone, but he yanked it out of her reach and continued to type. 

Adrien found articles upon articles on the model and him. He groaned and shoved his phone at her. “That.” 

Marinette took his phone and began to read the article out loud. “Adrien Agreste, the heir to the  _ Gabriel _ brand, is now dating Lila Rossi. She is most famous for her modeling and various roles within films. Recently, she took a break and traveled to Milan where she met Adrien…” Marinette shoved his phone back at him. 

“It’s not true.” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s wrist before she could run away from him. 

Marinette searched his eyes to notice how his hair fell in front of them and how his expression was worried. She could tell that he was scared that he was about to lose her and her expression softened. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She kissed him on the lips and he fell against the wall as she deepened it, claiming him as hers. 

“I’m no one else’s, Marinette. I promise. My heart belongs to you.” Adrien gasped after she stopped kissing him for a moment to leave short pecks against his lips. 

“I hate Lila.” Marinette burst into tears and captured his lips once again. 

He sighed and held her as she continued to lavish his mouth with her lips and tongue. “I know.” 

Marinette slid her hands down his chest, from his shoulders. He groaned against her lips and began to slip his fingers between her folds to slowly roll her swollen clit beneath his middle fingertip. 

“Are you sure you want this again?” Adrien whispered against her soft lips. 

Marinette nodded as she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock and gently slid them up to his tip. Adrien moaned as she teased him by gently running her fingers along his shaft and up to the tip of his head, over and over again. She began to just focus on the tip with her fingers and he groaned with a shiver as precum spilled from his slit and rolled down the side of his head. 

“Please.” Marinette softly mewled as she parted her lips. She kissed him, running her tongue along his. 

Adrien nodded and took her hand as he opened his door to see if it was clear. His bedroom was dark and he knew by now that everyone was asleep or distracted. He walked over and locked his bedroom doors, one after the other. 

“Alright, where do you want me?” Adrien touched her jawline as she bit her bottom lip and got lost in his smoldering green eyes. 

She became shy as she hid in her bangs. “Co- Co-” She stumbled and Adrien chuckled at her. 

“Couch?” Adrien brought her shy gaze to his own and she nodded with a blush. He kissed her and took her over to his white couch. “Do you want to lay down or…” 

Marinette shyly shook her head and pushed him down onto it with her hand. He sat down with widened eyes and peered up at her through his blonde hair. She got onto his lap and straddled him with her thighs. 

Adrien slumped down a bit and smirked up at her. She bit her lip and slipped her hand between them to grab his dick with her hand. He felt her hand tremble and he smiled at her. 

“Here.” He ran his hand along her jaw and pulled her down for a kiss to ease her nerves. She sighed as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one, distracting her. 

She rolled her hips with a soft mewl as she slowly rose and fell, easing him inside of her tight sex. Her thighs trembled and he thrusted up to help her, with a groan, as he set his jaw. 

Marinette parted her lips as he stretched her open and filled her. She gripped the back of the couch as she peered down at him. Marinette rolled her hips against his as he met her with his own thrusts. 

She felt her thighs tremble as her arousal caused suction on her swollen clit, making her become closer and closer to her climax. “Ah, Adrien… I-” 

He felt her walls clench around him and moaned as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Marinette trembled and gripped his shoulders as she leaned forward, bit his shoulder, and ground down hard on him. 

Adrien let out a loud moan as she came and coated his cock in her arousal. “Fuck.” 

She continued to roll her hips until he gripped her calves and came after her with her name on his lips, panting. “Shit… fuck... damn…” Obscenities poured from his lips in soft whispers and Marinette quietly giggled as she bit her finger with flushed cheeks. 

She sat up, letting him free from her as she sat back on his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed kisses to his cheeks and jawline, while he caught his breath. They both quietly laughed at the situation as embarrassment colored their faces.

“What time is it?” Marinette ran her fingers through her hair. 

Adrien peered over at his clock beside his bed and sighed. “It’s after 20:00.” 

“I have to go. I’m late.” Marinette got up off of Adrien and he watched her run around, gathering her clothes. 

“Wait. What’s wrong?” Adrien got up and quickly threw his jeans on, walking after her as he zipped and buttoned them. 

“Alya is supposed to spend the night tonight and she’s probably there now.” Marinette slipped her shirt over her head and down her body as she grabbed her pink pants. 

“Can’t you just fly there?” Adrien slipped his shirt on. 

“That’s the plan.” Marinette smiled and touched his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Adrien.” 

“Later.” Adrien watched her transform and throw her yo-yo out towards the city. Within moments, she was gone. 

Adrien’s phone rang and he grabbed it, seeing that Nino was calling him. 

“Hey, Nino.” Adrien cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“What are you doing right now?” Nino poured rum into a reusable water bottle. 

“Nothing, right now. Marinette just left.” Adrien shrugged and Nino stopped pouring. 

“Did you… ya know…” Nino began to thrust his hips and Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t have to see you to know what you’re doing right now.” Adrien burst out laughing. “Why are you asking me about what I’m doing?” 

“Well… I have some fun prospects for you, my dude.” Nino finished pouring it into the bottle and he put the rum back with the other liquor his parents owned. 

“Nino…” Adrien rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. 

“You have to come over and spend the night to find out.” Nino laughed as he walked back towards his room with the water bottle. 

“Alright. Let me go ask my father.” Adrien hung up the phone and pocketed it. 

 

000

 

Marinette landed on her balcony and slowly opened her trap door to see if Alya was there. 

“Isn’t it a bit obvious if she’s there and you just magically drop down like you’ve been there the whole time? You know she probably checked the balcony for you.” Tikki crossed her arms and Marinette shook her head. 

“Well, if she’s there then I’ll just go through the front of the bakery.” Marinette shrugged and looked around, seeing no one. “But she’s not here so…” Marinette dropped down right before Alya burst through the trap door. 

“Girl... Are you excited for the most amazing sleepover ever?” Alya threw her bag onto the ground and Marinette nervously laughed.

“So ready.” Marinette giggled as she walked down the stairs to her best friend. 

“Well, what I have planned is…” Alya looked over her best friend’s messy hair and how her hair wasn’t in its usual hairstyle. “Well now I want to know what happened to you?” 

“Nothing. What? I- Nothing…” Marinette swatted her hand at her best friend to shove her questions away. 

“I see the blush on your cheeks. What were you doing before I got here?” Alya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she remembered Adrien’s lips on hers and focused on how she could still feel him between her thighs, as if, he had never left. “It’s nothing. Not important. Nope. So!” She went to grab Alya’s bag. “What’s the plan? Movies? Games? I’ll go get us some snacks…” Marinette pointed behind Alya to the door and her best friend stopped her. 

“Spill.” Alya kept her from leaving by touching her chest. 

 

000

 

Adrien showed up at Nino’s front door, wringing his grey bookbag in his hands. Gorilla had just dropped him off and he peered up at the tall building. He walked inside and went up the elevator to the level that Nino’s apartment was on. 

He had been there many times, but the way that his friend had teased about something that he had made him nervous. 

He rang the bell and Nino answered with a smile. He held his fist out and Adrien bumped it with his own. 

“My man!” Nino laughed as he let him in. 

“ADRIEN!” Chris ran at Adrien and Adrien held his fist out to bump against Nino’s little brother’s. 

“Hey, buddy.” Adrien smiled and gave him a hug. 

“Let me show you the new toy I got!” Chris ran off to grab his new action figure. 

“Babysitting is the interesting prospect?” Adrien teased Nino and his best friend rolled his eyes. 

“Wait till he goes to bed. My parents are on vacation again. You know how my pops is.” Nino shook his head and messed with his hat. 

“Yeah. I know, Nino. It’s one thing we relate on.” Adrien sighed as he put on his model smile for an excited Chris. 

Chris made his action figure fly and shoot missiles from it’s fists at Adrien. 

“AH! YOU GOT ME! IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD….” Adrien touched his chest and slowly fell to his knees as he reached out. “TELL HER I LOVED HER! I’ll miss you, Nino.” Adrien fell to the ground and sighed as he slowly closed his eyes and died. 

Chris giggled and jumped on top of Adrien. “You’re not dead…” 

Adrien suddenly reached up and tickled Chris, sending him into a fit of giggles. “You’re right! I’m back from the dead! I’m a zombie and now I’ll eat your brains…” He got up and Chris screamed as Adrien went after him with his arms up, groaning. 

Nino shook his head at them as he watched his best friend become himself. “You’re such a dork. How are you even a model?”

Adrien caught Chris and began to pretend to eat his brains as he tickled him. Chris fell to the ground and twitched as he pretended to die. “What?” 

“Nothing. C’mon let’s play a game.” Nino gestured for him to sit on the couch.  

000

 

Alya sat with Marinette as they played games beside each other. “So, how was it?” 

“It’s so hard to not… kiss him. To not touch him… How do you do it?” Marinette gave up on the game and Alya laughed. 

“Self restraint.” Alya pressed a combo and knocked Marinette’s character to the ground. 

“There is no self restraint, Alya. I have no hope.” Marinette sighed as she set her controller beside her. 

“Oh c’mon… It’s new. It’s exciting… Of course you’re going to be all over each other.” Alya burst out laughing as she rolled her eyes. “You’re in the honeymoon stage. It’ll slow down.” 

“I don’t feel like it will.” Marinette got lost in the sounds he had made earlier. “Even now… his sounds won’t leave me head.” 

“Girl… you got it bad.” Alya turned the game off and pulled her friend from the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette sighed as she stood up. Alya searched for a song on her phone and hit play. 

“Distracting you from Monsieur Sexy Moans.” Alya giggled and Marinette blushed. 

“Alya…” Marinette scolded her as she threw her into a spin. 

“C’mon!” Alya laughed and began to dance beside her. 

Marinette giggled and began to headbang and sway to the music as they sang the song out loud. 

They eventually fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Marinette sighed as Alya went through her phone. “Hey, wanna see the video that everyone has been talking about?” 

“What is it?” Marinette leaned over to peer at Alya’s phone. 

“I guess it’s popular among the guys.” Alya shrugged as she hit play. 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing. “Guys watch this?” 

“According to Alix…” Alya giggled as they watched the screen. 

Marinette tilted her head and covered her mouth as she watched a girl going down on another one. “Do you think-”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Alya laughed as she read her best friend’s mind. “He’s probably all…” She began to fake moan and move her hand back and forth like she was jacking off. 

Marinette looked over and joined in making fun of guys masterbating with her best friend. 

The video ended and they were on the floor in tears as they gasped for air. “I’ve always been curious about something though.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she calmed down. 

“What is it?” Alya rolled over to look at her best friend. 

“What’s it like to kiss a girl?” Marinette licked her lips and Alya smiled at her. 

“Wanna find out? Ya know… just for curiosity no like I’m into you or anything. Like that.” Alya shrugged. 

“Ok.” Marinette sat up and Alya did too. 

Marinette’s heart sped up as she thought about kissing Alya. She didn’t know what to expect and something about it made her nervous. Marinette took a deep breath as Alya leaned in. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips to her best friends. 

Alya parted her lips and Marinette ran her tongue along hers. It was nothing like when she kissed Adrien. She broke the kiss and Alya shrugged. 

“So?” Alya sat back on her palms and waited for her response. 

“Um… it- it was nice…” Marinette tried to be nice to Alya. 

“But it wasn’t as good as Adrien.” Alya knocked her shoulder into Marinette’s . 

“Yeah, it wasn’t. I’m sure it wasn’t as good as Nino either.” Marinette giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Nope. Nino… is well Nino.” Alya shrugged and laughed as she sat up. 

“Yeah. Just like Adrien is well Adrien.” Marinette giggled and softly smiled. 

“Somehow… I don’t think they compare.” Alya laughed and picked up the game controller again. “Round two?” 

“They do in relation to how we feel about them. And you’re on!” Marinette grabbed her controller and picked her character.  

 

000

 

Nino put Chris to bed and came back to find Adrien sitting in the family room with a  _ Nerf _ gun in his hand and his foot up on the coffee table. He cocked the gun and shot Nino with it. 

“Dude!” Nino slid and grabbed another gun, cocking it and shooting at Adrien. 

Adrien dove behind a couch and aimed the gun above it to shoot Nino as he laughed. 

Nino grabbed more bullets and ran after Adrien, ducking for cover. 

He rose up on top of the couch and aimed down to send several shots at Adrien. Adrien fell to the ground and died. “Alright, I surrender!” Adrien shrugged off his overshirt and waved it through the air. 

Nino laughed and held his hand out to him. “C’mon. I have something more fun in mind.” 

“What could be more fun than nerf fights, dude?” Adrien took his hand and used it to stand up. Nino walked towards his bedroom and Adrien followed him down the hallway. He opened the door and waited for Adrien to walk inside. 

Adrien sat down in Nino’s computer chair that was in front of a desktop computer and soundboard. Nino shut his bedroom door and grabbed the bottle that was full of rum. 

“Have you ever drank?” Nino peered at the bottle in his hands. 

“Only at my father’s fashion show after parties and even then, it was like a fourth of a glass of champagne.” Adrien shrugged as he thought back to then. 

“Did you want to?” Nino opened the bottle and passed him it. 

Adrien shrugged and took it from his best friend. He brought it to his lips and tossed some back. He cringed as it burned his throat. “What is that?” 

“Rum.” Nino took it from him and took a sip, cringing. He set it down and Adrien eyed it as his stomach began to warm. “So, how’s Marinette?” 

“She’s good. My father seems to like her.” Adrien shrugged as he kept his eyes trained on the rum. “How’s Alya?”

“He  _ likes  _ her!” Nino let that fact sink in before he shook his head and adjusted his cap. “She’s doing good. She just got asked to do an interview with one of my favorite DJs of all time!” Nino burst out with excitement. 

“That’s really… really awesome, Nino.” Adrien couldn’t focus on his words. “Are you gonna drink more of that?” 

“No. It’s all yours. I thought it would be better.” Nino passed it to Adrien and he unscrewed the top.

Adrien tossed the bottle back and chugged it. If he was gonna try liquor, he might as well really feel it. It kicked in faster than he imagined it would. 

“DUDE!” Nino was shocked as Adrien downed it within moments. Adrien’s head felt fuzzy and his body felt weird. Something about it was exciting, yet nerve racking at the same time.

Adrien laughed and set the bottle on Nino’s desk. “I don’t know if I feel… it.” Adrien drew out the one word as he leaned on Nino. “Dude, you’re so comfy.” 

“You’re so gone.” Nino shook his head and laughed. “I was trying to like have a mellow drink session, man.” 

“I don’t do mellow drink sessions. I- I do-” Adrien snuggled his arm and started petting it. “Cat-tas-tic drink sessions… my man…” 

“Oh god.” Nino shook his head as his friend touched his blue shirt. 

“How is your shirt so… soft?” Adrien peered up at Nino and suddenly grabbed his headphones from around his best friend’s neck. He put it on his ears and listened to the music that was playing. He began to bob his head to the music and Nino gave up as his friend leaned more against him. 

Nino watched Adrien take off the headphones and leap off the bed. He began to go through Nino’s room and put his phone into the stereo dock. Adrien proceeded to move to the beat of the song from his phone and he suddenly stopped. 

“Have you ever thought about your purpose? Like what you could do with your music? Like dude! DUDE!” Adrien suddenly sat down beside Nino. “You could like change the world with your lyrics. Just hear me out-” 

Nino leaned away from Adrien as his best friend went on this crazy rant about what he could do to change society for the better. 

“And then- and THEN!” Adrien spoke with his hands as he paced his friend’s bedroom. “You could like-” The room began to spin as his stomach churned. 

“Could like what?” Nino finally looked back over to see his friend taking deep breaths. “Shit.” He grabbed his trash can and slid it towards Adrien.

He bent over and hugged the trash can as he emptied his stomach into it. “Fuck.” Adrien gasped for air as his stomach heaved again. 

Nino cringed over and over again, trying to look away. “Dude…  brutal.” 

Adrien breathed hard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Help. Why did I do this? I’ll nev-” Adrien gripped the trash can again with white knuckles. 

“I’ll get you water.” Nino left his room and closed the door behind him. 

Adrien whined as his stomach rolled again. “Someone can’t hold their liquor…” Plagg snickered as Adrien weakly peered up at his kwami. 

“Shut up, Pla-” Adrien threw up again, cutting off his kwami’s name. 

“I like this new you… You can’t even say my name. Please, more rum!” Plagg raised his hand and Adrien groaned. 

“No, no more rum. Ever- ever again.” Adrien complained as Nino brought him water and Plagg hid. 

“Here. Drink.” Nino gave him the glass of water and Adrien took a sip. 

“Nuh-uh.” Adrien shook his head and proceeded to throw up the water that he had just drank. 

“Look, you’re gonna get dehydrated. You have to drink water, whether you puke it up or not.” Nino pushed Adrien to drink. 

Adrien sniffed as he drank water and began a vicious cycle of throwing up and drinking. 

“You really shouldn’t have drank that whole bottle.” Nino cringed as his friend continued to get sick. 

Adrien glared up from the can in his hands. “Gee… thanks Nino.” 

“What are best friends for?” Nino smiled and Adrien clutched the can in his hands and his stomach rolled again. 

“I just want to go home.” Adrien whined as he let go again. 

“You can’t go home. What’s your dad gonna say?” Nino panicked as his friend whined. 

“Does it mat- mat-?” Adrien couldn’t finish his sentence. 

Nino cringed as he grabbed him something else to throw up in. “Here. I’m gonna call Marinette. You go to the bathroom.” 

“NO! DON’T!” Adrien reached his hand out as he sniffed and weakly spoke. “Don’t. I really don’t want her to see me like this.” 

“Dude… I love you man, but…” Nino cringed and Adrien sighed. 

Adrien didn’t say anything as he continued to get sicker and sicker by the moment. He leaned against Nino and cuddled his arm. 

“Shit, dude…” Nino dialed Marinette’s phone number.

 

000

 

Marinette sat with Alya, Juleka, and Rose at the park. Rose pulled out a pack of cigarettes and passed one to Juleka. She held the pack out to Marinette and Alya. 

“Wanna try one?” Rose smiled with a cigarette between her lips.

Marinette shrugged as she took one from her. Rose flicked her pink lighter and held it out to Marinette. “You have to suck in as I hold the flame to the end.” Rose instructed and Marinette did as she was told, blowing out smoke afterwards. 

Her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket to see Nino’s name across the screen. She coughed as she choked on the smoke. 

“Who is it?” Juleka took a drag from her cigarette and crossed her legs. She rested her hand on Rose’s thigh as she leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. Rose sucked the smoke in from Juleka’s mouth and blew it out. 

“Nino’s calling me…” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she answered. Alya leaned towards her to listen. 

“So, I thought this was a good idea, but it wasn’t a good idea. And Adrien is now sick and I don’t know what to do man… The only thing I could think to do was call you.” Nino’s words came out in a rush and Marinette sprang up and walked away from her friends. 

“What do you mean Adrien’s sick?” Marinette became worried as she blew out more smoke. 

“Are you smoking?” Nino’s voice went up in shock as he heard her voice change. 

“Not important. What did you do?” Marinette threw her cigarette down and she stomped on it to put it out. 

“I thought it would be fun to drink… So, I put rum into a bottle and invited Adrien over. But I didn’t think my bro would down the whole bottle.” Nino was still in shock as he peered at Adrien, who was still heaving. “At this point, it’s mostly water and bile. He’s a wreck and he can’t go home. This is all my fault.” 

“Do you not know your best friend? He does everything in excess.” Marinette shook her head and hit her fist against her forehead. “I’ll be right there. My parents will cover for him.” 

“Thank you, Marinette. Please hurry.” Nino hung up the phone and Marinette sighed as she walked back towards her friends. 

“I thought we were spending the night…” Alya whined as Marinette told them that she had to go. 

“Sorry, girl. Next week?” Marinette cringed as she walked away. 

“Fine, but you’re telling me what was so important that you had to cancel our plans.” Alya pointed towards Marinette and she smiled. 

“Of course. I’m really sorry Alya.” Marinette ran off towards the metro to get to Nino’s apartment. 

“MY BAG’S STILL AT YOUR HOUSE…” Alya called after her best friend and then gave up, taking a drag from her cigarette. “I’ll just go by and grab it another day.” She waved it off with her hand as she went back to talking to Rose and Juleka. 

 

**Songs I wrote to in order:**

 

**[Happy by Julia Michaels](https://youtu.be/HHDKGMFO7OU) **

 

**[Last Hurrah by Bebe Rexha](https://youtu.be/fTNnwzXrVdg) **

 

**[Sober Up by AJR ft. Rivers Cuomo](https://youtu.be/J518lHntgow) **

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The last chapter was loosely based on the first time my husband drank. He to this day won't drink rum. haha Anyway, this chapter is loosely based on him and I. haha I've only seen him get sick once by accident and so the part that Adrien says and her response is true. haha Anyway, enjoy. :) Thank you for all of the bookmarks, comments, and kudos!**

Marinette walked through the doors to Nino’s apartment building and took the elevator to his floor. She ran to Nino’s apartment and knocked on his door. 

Nino opened the door and yanked her inside. “So, he’s passed out now in my bathroom.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the whole situation. “When did this brilliant idea come to your head?” She walked off to his bathroom. 

“I don’t know, man…” Nino raised his arms into the air before he threw them back down at his sides. “I thought it’d be fun!” 

“Yeah, well that backfired didn’t it. You put the whole gallon of cream in front of a curious cat.” Marinette shoved guilt at Nino. 

“I get it okay? I fucked up!” Nino grabbed his hat and beat himself up over the whole thing. 

“It’s fine. I’ll take him to my house. Just don’t worry about it.” Marinette sighed as she knocked on the bathroom door, getting no response. 

“I said he was out.” Nino sighed as he watched her slowly open the door and shut it behind her. 

Marinette peered down at Adrien, who was on his stomach near the toilet. She flushed the toilet and crouched down beside him. Marinette brushed his hair out of his face and wet a washcloth to clean his face. He twitched and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m gonna take you to my place, okay?” She knew he couldn’t hear her, but she felt weird not telling him where she was taking him. 

She heard him whimper in his sleep and she sighed as she bent down to kiss his temple. “I’m sorry, Adrien.” 

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and scooped him up off the floor. “Alright, let’s go.” She opened the window and threw her yo-yo. 

She landed down beside her parents bakery and dropped transformation. “Alright… let’s go.” Adrien stirred slightly as she wrapped his arm around her neck. He groaned and stumbled beside her. 

His eyes remained closed as he dragged his feet and stumbled beside her. “You’re okay. You’re safe.” Marinette helped him to the front doors as she unlocked them. “Hang on.” She hoisted him to lean more against the building for a moment as she unlocked the door. 

She opened the door and helped him stumble through the door. Tom peered up from the baking area as Marinette shut the door and locked it. 

“What happened to him?” Tom raised an eyebrow as he wiped his flour coated hands on his apron. 

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Marinette swallowed hard. 

“I can make a guess, sweetheart. I’d know that stumble anywhere.” Tom chuckled as he walked up to help her. “C’mon I’ll help you get him upstairs.”

“You won’t tell his father will you?” Marinette looked up at him with a worried expression. 

“Of course not. Your maman is really good at telling stories.” Tom winked at his daughter and Marinette laughed. 

“She really is.” Marinette giggled as they helped Adrien up the stairs to their apartment. 

Sabine ran to them as she watched them struggle to get through the door. She helped them with the door and then went over to fix the couch for Adrien. “Here. Lay him down here.” Sabine then got a blanket from Marinette’s room and a bucket from a closet. She set it next to the couch and put the blanket over him. 

“Alright, spill. What happened?” Sabine crossed her arms as she stared at Marinette. 

“Nino thought it would be a good idea to invite him over to drink and he drank too much. So, Nino didn’t know what to do and he called me to come get him. I don’t know much else. I don’t know any details. I found him passed out in Nino’s bathroom.” Marinette sighed as she sat down beside Adrien, who had pulled the blankets up around his face. 

“Well, keep him on his side. I’ll contact his father and make up some story. Does he have his phone on him?” Sabine didn’t have Gabriel’s number, but she knew that his phone would have it. 

Marinette slipped her hands under the blankets and searched his pockets for his cell phone. She found it and pulled it out, sifting through his contacts after she put his password in. She remembered it from when Alya had cracked it. 

“Here.” Marinette passed her the phone and Sabine took her own phone out to dial Gabriel’s number.

Her mother walked away and Marinette ran her fingers through Adrien’s damp messy hair as he whimpered in his sleep. He snuggled closer to her as she continued to try to calm him with her touches. She crawled over him and laid behind him, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. He smelled like rum and sweat, but she didn’t care. 

Tom came over and peered over the couch at her daughter. “If you want… I can help you carry him upstairs to your room. It’d be more comfortable than you squeezing on the couch like that.”

Marinette peered up at her father and smiled. She got up and crawled back over Adrien. Tom picked him up and Marinette grabbed the bucket from the floor and they went up to her bedroom. He laid Adrien on her chaise lounge and Marinette put the bucket beside him. 

“We mean it when we say to keep him on his side. Just in case.” Tom pointed out and walked back towards her trap door. “Night.” 

“Thank you, Papa.” Marinette smiled at him. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. But this will haunt you forever in many,  _ many, _ jokes.” Tom laughed as he shut the door behind him. 

Marinette groaned at the thought and laid down behind Adrien, pushing him onto his side. He shifted his knee forward with his hips to be more comfortable, in his sleep. 

 

000

 

Sabine sat on the phone, unable to reach Gabriel. She hung up the phone and looked at Tom as he walked down the stairs. 

“Did you reach Gabriel?” Tom raised an eyebrow at his wife. 

“No. The man really doesn’t answer his phone. How does Adrien handle this?” Sabine sighed as she tried to find another contact. 

“Try his assistant.” Tom shrugged as he got a drink from the fridge. 

Sabine grabbed Nathalie’s number and dialed it. 

“This is Monsieur Agreste’s assistant, Nathalie. How may I help you?” Nathalie spoke in a professional voice and Sabine began to speak. 

“Bonsoir. This is Sabine, Marinette’s mother.” Sabine smiled and sat down on the couch to speak. 

“Yes?” Nathalie looked around her apartment as she worried her bottom lip. 

“I was calling because I didn’t want Gabriel to worry about Adrien. He got food poisoning so, he is staying at our house this evening. He’s okay though. Just needs fluids and some rest. We put him up on the couch. I hope this is okay. I don’t want to upset his father or anything.” Sabine smiled as she made up a story. 

“Of course. Thank you for letting me know. I will inform his father. I’m sure he won’t mind. Thank you for taking care of him. I’m sorry if it is a burden. I can arrange for his driver to come get him, if you like?” Nathalie picked up a book that was sitting on her table. 

“No, no. It’s not a big deal. He needs rest. We’ll have him home tomorrow afternoon.” Sabine smiled as she told Nathalie goodbye and hung up. “She seems nice. I can tell she cares about Adrien, very much.” She warmly smiled at Tom and he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 

“I’ll be down in the bakery. You should get some rest.” Tom walked away towards the front door. 

“No, I’ll come help you. That way you can get to bed sooner than if you just prepped for the morning by yourself.” Sabine smiled and followed him out of the apartment.

 

000

 

Adrien stirred slightly and coughed as he peered weakly over his shoulder to see a sleeping Marinette. The room spun and he grabbed his head as he groaned. “Oh God…” He whined and Marinette softly spoke with her eyes still closed. He tried to stay still as his stomach flipped and he tried to not throw up.

“Put your foot on the floor.” She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Why?” Adrien’s voice was hoarse as his stomach flipped from the spinning of the room. 

Marinette yawned and sat up. “Humour me and do it, you stubborn cat.” 

Adrien sighed and set his foot on the ground, causing the spinning to settle a bit. He calmed down a little as he put his arm over his eyes. “Less spinning.” He mumbled as the room slightly stilled. 

Marinette hoisted herself up and climbed over him. “I’ll go get you water.” 

“No, no water.” Adrien whined as his stomach turned again at the thought of drinking anything. 

“You need it.” Marinette grumbled as she walked to the trap door and went down to get a glass.

Adrien’s adrenaline spiked as he realized where he was.  _ I’m in Marinette’s bedroom. Did her parents see? Do her parents know I’m drunk? How did I get up here? Oh God… what about my father? I have to go home. I have to get home. How did I even get to Marinette’s? I was with Nino… Oh god did she see me puke? She probably thinks I’m so gross. Did I puke on myself?  _ Adrien sat up and cringed as the room spun again. “Fuck…” Adrien fell back against her chaise lounge and groaned as he held still. 

“Don’t sit up so fast.” Marinette sighed as she sat down beside him with the glass of water and a bundle of clothes. 

“I have to get home. My father is going to kill me.” Adrien panicked and Marinette smiled beside him. 

“Relax, my mother handled it. She told some story for you and Nathalie bought it.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned on her. “Just don’t puke on me.” She giggled and Adrien groaned as embarrassment colored his cheeks. 

“You didn’t see me do that did you?” Adrien peered down at his water and barely took a sip of it as he gagged slightly on it. He tried to control his stomach, but it was becoming harder to. 

“No. I saw the aftermath though. Speaking of which.” Marinette set a black shirt and black joggers in his lap. “Brought you these. I made them for… something. I’d rather not tell you. It’s embarrassing.” She blushed and he passed her the glass of water with a shaky hand. 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you though.” Adrien weakly spoke as he fought through the waves of nausea.

“Your clothes are pretty gross, Kitty.” Marinette sighed as she looked him over. 

Adrien whined as he shakily grabbed the hem of his shirt and she smiled, setting his water down beside the lounge. “Here. Let me help you.” She raised his shirt up and he helped her get it over his head and off. 

He grabbed the new black shirt and slipped it on. The material was softer than anything he had ever worn and he lazily spoke to her, “It’s so soft.”. 

“I tried to use the softest material I could find.” Marinette blushed as he fumbled with his belt and jeans. She shook her head and undid them for him. She crawled to the end of the lounge and undid his shoes and pulled them off. 

Adrien kicked his pants off and groaned as the room spun and his stomach went with it. “Shit.” He suddenly panicked and Marinette grabbed the bucket to shove it at him. 

“Don’t look at me!” Adrien gasped as he heaved and threw up the sip of water and bile. It burned his throat and he continued to heave as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Too late.” Marinette rubbed his back as he coughed and sniffed. 

“I hate it. I hate this.” Adrien whined as he laid back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You probably think I’m so gross.” 

“I don’t.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as the room spun more. “Foot on the floor.” 

Adrien mumbled and put his foot back on the floor. “It doesn’t help that much, ya know that?” 

“Well, it makes it spin less doesn’t it?” Marinette huffed and he chuckled. 

“I guess.” Adrien sighed as he tried to hold still. 

He cuddled beside her as he felt himself begin to pass out again. “Hey. You need to drink more.” She nudged him and grabbed his water to coax him to drink more. 

Adrien grumbled and sat up to take another sip of it. “More than a sip…” Marinette rolled her eyes and he chugged it, handing her the empty glass. 

His stomach rolled and he flipped over to grab the bucket. Marinette cringed and Adrien gasped as he spit into it. “God, this is awful. I’ll never drink again. It hurts like a bitch.” 

His stomach churned again and he laid back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You know you’re gonna drink again.” Marinette burst out in a giggle. 

“Not rum. No more rum. Ever again.” Adrien whined as he fell back asleep beside her. 

She quietly laughed and wrapped her arm around him, running her fingers through his hair. “Alright, Kitty. Whatever you say.”

She continued to run her fingers through his hair until she fell asleep beside him.  

A knock sounded on her door, waking her up. “Yeah?” Marinette yawned and called out, throwing a blanket over Adrien. Her mother opened her bedroom door, slowly peeking inside. 

“How is he? I brought water and some croissants.” Sabine smiled as she set the plate and glasses down on Marinette’s desk. 

“Sleeping, dizzy, nauseas…” Marinette named a few random facts and Sabine softly laughed. 

“I remember when I first drank too much.” Sabine giggled and rubbed her daughter’s shoulder. “He’ll be alright, dear.” 

“Are you sure?” Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

“Of course.” Sabine winked at her daughter with a warm smile. “One day you’ll end up like him too and don’t deny it.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. “I doubt that.” 

“You never know… Mixed drinks are delicious...” Sabine smiled and walked back towards the door. “When he gets up fully, there is an extra towel in the bathroom for him and a toothbrush.” 

“Thank you, maman.” Marinette smiled and her mother nodded as she left them alone. 

Adrien cleared his throat and shifted closer to Marinette. He nuzzled his head against her chest and she peered down at his face, brushing his hair from his eyes. “Adrien?” Marinette softly spoke to him to try and coax him awake. 

“Hm?” Adrien mumbled against her chest. 

“There’s croissants and water. My maman just brought it up.” Marinette twirled his hair around her index finger and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light from her window. 

“Too bright.” Adrien mumbled as he brought his hand up to shield his emerald eyes from the light. 

“Sorry.” Marinette got up and shut her blinds to make her bedroom darker. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien cleared his throat and slowly sat up with his head in his hand. “How long was I out?” 

“I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged as she brought the croissants and glasses of water over to him. “Try to eat something.” 

Adrien’s stomach rolled and he wrapped his arms around his torso. “I-” He covered his mouth for a second with his fist as he gagged slightly. 

“Water then?” Marinette smiled and passed him the water. 

He took small sips and eventually broke off a tiny bite of a croissant. He slowly placed it into his mouth with a trembling hand. His abs ached and his throat burned. “What happened?” He tried to piece it all together, but it was like the memories were broken up into bits and he only remembered being at Nino’s playing with him and his brother. Then suddenly he remembered downing a whole bottle of rum and his stomach lurched at the thought. He quickly shoved the water at Marinette and grabbed the bucket. Marinette cringed as she flinched at the sound of Adrien getting sick. 

“Guess you remembered what you did then.” Marinette rubbed his back, while she looked away. 

“Yeah.” Adrien peered over the bucket and felt like he wanted to die. He gestured to himself after he wiped his mouth. “Bet this is so… attractive to you.” He chuckled at his own pain as he set the bucket down. 

“So sexy. I think it should be the new look for  _ Gabriel _ , actually. The hungover lookbook. Featuring an ultra chic bucket bag.” Marinette giggled at him and he burst out laughing.  

“Don’t give my father ideas… Dear lord…” Adrien rolled his eyes as he took the glass of water again, trying to not think about the fact that he was drinking something.

“My maman put out a clean towel for you in the bathroom.” Marinette smiled as she ate her croissant. 

“Merci.” Adrien smiled at her and weakly stood up. 

“You might want these.” Marinette giggled and threw the joggers at him. 

Adrien then looked down at what he was wearing and noticed that he only had on a black shirt and boxers. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Good idea, Bugaboo.” 

Adrien slipped the joggers on as he lost balance and Marinette sprang up to steady him. He burst out laughing and she giggled. “You’re cute when you’re clumsy.” She bit her bottom lip and peered into his emerald eyes as his bangs fell into them. 

“I’d kiss you, but I’m gross. So, I’ll spare you.” Adrien touched her cheek with a smoldering smile that made her heart race. 

“I’ll save it for after you shower and brush your teeth.” Marinette pat his back as he chuckled and walked down the stairs. 

“Good morning, Adrien. How are you feeling?” Sabine smiled from the kitchen as he walked towards the bathroom. 

He stopped to shly smile at her. “Merci beaucoup. I owe you for letting me stay here. I was irresponsible. I’m really sorry.” He hid in his hair and didn’t meet her eyes as he messed with his ring. 

“Adrien?” Sabine set her kitchen towel down and walked up to him. She touched his chin and raised his gaze up to hers, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “You’re always welcome here. And you’re always safe here. Don’t forget that, sweetheart.” She smiled warmly at him and his lips parted in shock. “You’re family now.” 

Marinette walked down the stairs, carrying the dishes and stopped to blush when she saw her mother comforting Adrien. 

“It’s okay. We love when you come to visit. You make Marinette very happy and we appreciate that. So, thank you, Adrien. You’re very special.” She smiled and pulled him into a hug and Adrien sighed as he hugged her back. 

“Thank you, Madame Cheng.” Adrien quietly spoke as love filled his heart. 

“You can call me Sabine.” Sabine smiled and pulled away. “Now, go get cleaned up. I put a toothbrush and a towel in there for you. Then you can come have some tea with us.” She grabbed Adrien’s phone and handed it to him.  

Marinette waited for Adrien to leave to the bathroom before she walked into the kitchen with the dishes. 

“Merci, maman.” Marinette warmly smiled as she set the dishes in the sink. 

“We love how he has changed you. You’re more confident and you’re growing up.” Sabine smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. “He’s good for you, sweety.” She smiled at her daughter and Marinette blushed. “A real keeper.” She winked and Marinette giggled. 

“Maman…” Marinette giggled and Tom walked in from their bedroom. 

“He really is.” Tom smiled and hugged his daughter, spinning her around. 

“Papa…” Marinette became flustered as he set her down. 

“Would you like to help me in the kitchen?” Sabine smiled at her and Marinette nodded as she took the tea kettle from her mother to fill it with water. 

Adrien came out of the bathroom with the towel around his neck. His hair was still damp and he had brushed it back with his fingers. The black shirt and joggers fit him perfectly. “Thank you again.” He smiled at them as he watched Marinette put the tea kettle on the stove. Adrien got lost in the fantasy of Marinette in the kitchen of their future place. The idea of children running around screaming and giggling. The scent of fresh baked cookies that reminded him of his mother. Pink bubbles and air surrounded Marinette as she turned to look at him with a blush. 

He shook his head to bring himself back to reality and he cleared his throat. “My father called. I have a photoshoot that I’m late for. He’s sending my driver here to get me. Sorry, I can’t stay for tea.” 

“It’s okay, Adrien. Maybe next time.” Sabine smiled at him as he nodded. 

His phone went off to signal that Gorilla was there already. He turned to leave and Marinette stopped him as she quickly poured hot water into a reusable thermos that she had with a tea bag. “Here. You can take it with you.” She smiled at him and Adrien kissed her on the cheek. 

“Merci, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and took the thermos from her. 

“We’ll wash your clothes for you. Don’t worry about it. Marinette can bring them to you later.” Sabine waved him goodbye. 

“Merci.” Adrien nodded and walked out of their place. 

Marinette sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself some warm water as she dipped the tea bag in and out of her cup. She rested her cheek on her hand as she got lost in how the clear water turned brown. How the steam twirled as it rose from her cup. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sabine sat down beside her as she sighed. 

“I feel so empty when he’s gone.” Marinette complained as she felt tears come to her eyes. “Like I’m missing something. Like there’s a hole in my chest that can’t be filled.” 

“I know the feeling. I used to get that way when your father would go away.” Sabine smiled and fondly remembered the long nights of crying herself to sleep. 

“But how do you make it stop?” Marinette covered her eyes with her palms as she cried. 

“Well… eventually we moved in together and it stopped. But… you’re fifteen, love.” Sabine smiled and brushed her hair from her face. “Just know that he will always come home to you.” 

Marinette peered at her mother with tear filled eyes. 

“Baby, you’re his home.” Sabine smiled warmly at her daughter. “Believe me. That boy needs you just as much as you need him.” 

Marinette sobbed as she picked up her cup and brought it to her lips. “It hurts.” 

“I know, baby. It’ll get better. You’ll look back and laugh.” Sabine smiled over at Tom, who nodded in agreeance. 

“One day you’ll have a house and kids… maybe your own bakery… hmm…” Tom wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette giggled with her mother. 

“I think she’ll have her own fashion brand and Adrien will be modeling it for her.” Sabine winked and ran her thumbs beneath Marinette’s eyes as she giggled. 

 

000

 

Adrien walked inside of the mansion with Gorilla and he slowly looked up to see his father at the top of the stairs. He froze up and peered down at his shoes as he played with his ring. 

“Sorry, father.” His voice was quiet as he hid inside himself. 

“I’m just glad that they were so hospitable to you. You owe them. I’ll pay them right away for their services.” Gabriel went to leave back to his office. 

“Father?” Adrien stopped him with one word. A word that sent a shiver up his father’s spine whenever he heard it. 

“Yes?” Gabriel turned around with his hands behind his back. 

“I’m sorry for being a burden all of these years. And I’m sorry that I remind you of mother. I know it hurts to look at me.” Adrien hid in his bangs as his voice got quieter.  

“Adrien.” Gabriel walked down the stairs towards his son. 

“I- I know I can do better. That I could have done better. That I-” Adrien threw his fists down at his sides. “That I could make you more proud.” His fists shook and Gabriel sighed as he stepped in front of him. 

He sat his hands on Adrien’s shoulders and peered down at him. “I know you are trying and I am proud of you. I’m proud of you every day. I know I don’t say it, but-” Gabriel hugged him and Adrien stiffened up as his eyes widened. No matter how many times his father hugged him, it still felt wrong. Still felt strange, like it wasn’t real. Like it was a lie and it hurt him each time that he had to pretend that his father meant it. “I’m very impressed with you. You’re perfect in every way.” 

Adrien cringed as he set his jaw. He hated when his father called him perfect because he was anything but that. He took a deep breath and pushed his anger aside. “Thank you, Father.” He wanted to hit his father. To shout in his face about how much he hated the word, perfect. How it haunted him every day. 

Gabriel let him go and smiled down at him and it sent an unsettling chill down Adrien’s spine. “Now, go get ready to go to your photoshoot.” 

Adrien nodded and walked towards his bedroom to change into the clothes that his father laid out for him to wear. He hated photoshoots, but he knew that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was stuck in the same place that he would always be. Even if he grew older, his father would still expect him to take over the brand. He’d rather do anything, but that. Adrien enjoyed saving the world and he loved being able to explore the city without his father breathing down his back. 

He loved being free and helpful to society. Chat was molding it and he was looked up to by small children. He loved being Chat Noir. But Adrien… Adrien was an Agreste. He was perfect and seen as a model that every woman wanted. 

Adrien sighed as he looked over the grey suit and peridot hued silk tie. He rolled his eyes as he began to get dressed in the ensemble that his father had designed. It wasn’t that special and it just made him seem like any other model or business man. He rolled his eyes and turned the lights off in his bedroom as he made his way to the grand foyer. 

“I’m ready, father!” Adrien called out and Nathalie stepped out of the office. 

“Your bodyguard is waiting in the car out front, Adrien.” Nathalie held her tablet to her chest and he nodded at her. 

“Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien sighed and left the mansion to get into the back of the car. 

He rested his elbow on the window as he thought about Marinette and her soft lips. How loving her parents were and how amazing she was. He felt protected by her and by them. He had never felt so much love. Marinette was his home and he knew that, as long as, she was there… then he was where he belonged. He slowly fell asleep as the vibrations from the car put him at ease as he imagined her arms wrapped around him. His heart ached like he was missing something and Plagg peered up at him from his suit coat with a warm smile. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, it's been so long. I'm working on a drawing commission right now. So, I've been focusing on that. haha Anyway, this is based on something my husband did the other day. haha And then later on is based on a true story too. Really this whole thing is based on stuff that has happened, really. lmao. Anyway, enjoy! I'll update soon because I know where this is going next update. :)**

“Walk for me.” Marinette smiled and laid on his bed with her head in her hands as she watched Adrien study at his desk. 

“What like a sasquatch?” Adrien stood up and walked a few steps like the classic movie of the monster in the woods. 

Marinette burst out laughing and shook her head. “No, I want to see how you walk normally. I never noticed before.” 

“I can’t. There is no runway.” Adrien shrugged and sat back in his seat, leaving Marinette to roll on his bed with laughter. 

“You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?” Marinette tried to calm down as she caught her breath. “You don’t need a runway to walk.” 

“Says you.” Adrien poked at her with his pen and she giggled harder. 

“How about you come over here and… study anatomy with me?” Marinette winked at him and he smirked over at her. 

“Do I get extra credit if I do it right?” Adrien slid onto his bed beside her and slowly trailed his fingers up her thigh and along her hip. 

“Maybe…” Marinette bit her bottom lip as he lightly grazed her side and along the curve of her breast. 

“I’ll take the challenge.” Adrien leaned in and began to nibble on her neck as he caressed her breast with his hand. 

A knock sounded on his door and he jumped off her with a groan. He sat back on his palms and she fixed her clothing. 

“Come in!” Adrien yelled and Nathalie walked into his bedroom. 

“You’re father wants to have a word with you two.” Nathalie spoke without emotion and Adrien nodded. 

“We’ll be right there.” Adrien cleared his throat and Nathalie left his room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “So much for privacy.” 

“It’s okay.” Marinette smiled and kissed him on the lips; before, she got up from his bed. “Let’s go and then after that you can show me your mad skills at that new survivalist game.” 

“Alright.” Adrien laughed and stood up. 

They walked to his father’s office and Adrien knocked on the door. “Come in!” Gabriel called from his office and Adrien opened the door. 

“You asked to see us, father.” Adrien spoke while he spun his ring around his finger. 

“Your agent called me. He says that you have a fitting tonight at 17:00. Marinette can go with you. I’d like for her to see how the modeling world works. It would help her with her future.” Gabriel turned back to his touch screen. “That is all. Your bodyguard will take you.” 

“Yes, father.” Adrien sighed and walked out with a worried Marinette. 

He walked up to his bedroom and Marinette caught up to him. She followed him into his bedroom as he complained. “I’m exhausted. Everything about this life is exhausting. Between… fencing, piano, mandarin, lacrosse, fittings, bookings, fashion shows, commercials, castings, go sees…, editorials…, photoshoots… Chat Noir. I don’t know how much longer I can do it, Marinette.” Adrien sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

Marinette wrapped an arm around his shoulders and removed his hands from his face. “I don’t mind going with you tonight. And I don’t think it’s fair that he expects so much from you.” She smiled at him as he peered over at her. 

“Really? You don’t mind?” Adrien smiled at her as his eyes widened. 

Marinette shook her head. “I’d love to go. I’m kind of curious about the whole fitting thing too.” 

Adrien suddenly hugged her, causing her to fall onto his bed. He rolled on top of her and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she giggled. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“You do, silly kitty.” Marinette calmed her giggles as he peered into her eyes. 

Adrien leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Do we have time to play some of that survivalist game?” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and he chuckled. 

“You’d rather play with my console’s controller than with my joystick?” Adrien smirked at her with a challenging expression. 

Marinette turned red and choked on her spit, causing Adrien to fall off of her in a fit of laughter. She burst out into a fit of laughter of her own as his words fully hit her. “Oh my God… ADRIEN!” Marinette slapped his chest and Adrien blocked her hits with his arms. 

“OW… Woman!” Adrien laughed as he curled up in a ball to shield himself. 

She continued to laugh until she couldn’t breathe as she rolled on top of him. He gasped, as he rolled to wrap his arms around her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and she calmed down. 

Marinette licked her lips and searched his emerald eyes as they sparked in the light. “Can’t we do… both?” 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and slowly let it go. “If you want.” 

Marinette softly giggled and got up to walk to his couch. He groaned as he got up and began to set up the game. “Have you played this yet?” Marinette jumped onto his couch, causing her breasts to bounce. 

Adrien got lost in their movements, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah. I played for a bit with Nino.”

He slipped the disc into the console and sat down beside Marinette. Marinette grabbed the two controllers before he could. She tossed one at him and it hit him in the balls. Adrien groaned and shoved his hands between his thighs. 

“Sorry.” Marinette gasped and began to giggle with her hands over her mouth. 

“It’s fine. Just- shit.” Adrien caught his breath for a second; before, he cleared his throat and held the controller in his hands. 

Marinette couldn’t stop laughing at him even though she felt bad. “I’m so so sorry.” She reached over and went to run her hand over him, but he pushed her hand away. 

“It’s okay. Promise. I’ll live. I’ve done much worse.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair as he hit the start button on his controller.  

His words slowly registered in her mind and she suddenly set her controller into her lap. “Wait, like what?” She peered over at him with an interested expression. 

Adrien sighed as he set his controller down for a moment in his own lap, situating himself to be more comfortable. “Like…” He sighed and messed with his hair. “Okay.” 

Marinette settled in to hear his story. She leaned back on the arm and stared at him as he turned red. 

“So… remember Dark Cupid…” Adrien looked at her through his blonde hair and she nodded. “You stepped on my foot and I fell onto that pole… Well actually, let’s just assume that every single time I hit a pole… I hurt myself.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette couldn’t contain her laughter. 

“I’m sorry. Just- Oh my God.” Marinette fell back, laughing until her stomach hurt. 

“It’s really not funny. That suit only protects so much.” Adrien groaned as she continued to laugh at his pain.

“I’m sorry. It’s just. I guess I never noticed.” Marinette wiped tears from beneath her eyes as she calmed down. “Let’s just play one round of this game. It’s almost time to leave.” 

“Alright. Little Miss Perfect.” Adrien smirked at her and she feigned anger with a gasp. 

“How dare you…” Marinette burst into a giggle as he started the game for them. 

The loading screen showed up as the game searched for a match for them. Adrien leaned over and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. He searched from her eyes to her lips as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She parted her lips as she watched him through her dark lashes. He smirked and leaned forwards to press his lips to hers. He slowly swiped his tongue along her bottom lip and then flicked her top one with the tip. She chased after his tongue with her own and he softly chuckled as he swiftly kissed her. 

Marinette whimpered as he sat back to play the game. “You’re evil.” She glared at him and he laughed. 

“No more evil than you, M’lady.” Adrien winked at her and she burst out laughing, focusing back on the game. 

“So, what’s our objective?” Marinette jumped around the lobby. 

“Whichever group lives to the end gets chicken dinner.” Adrien spoke as they were suddenly thrown into a plane. “Jump when I say. We’re gonna try to land at the school.” 

“School?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as he pulled up a map to show her. 

He waited until they were approaching it and yelled, “NOW!”.

Marinette hit the button to jump from the plane and tried to keep track of his character. It was difficult and she overshot the building, while he landed on the roof of it. 

“Where did you go?” Marinette slowly ran and used each small structure or object for cover. Her nerves spiked as she heard gunshots and grenades go off. 

“Roof.” Adrien spoke as she slowly ran through the building, finding guns and ammo. She picked up a level one backpack and continued up the building. 

Adrien’s character appeared from a door and she screamed. Adrien burst out laughing. 

“You scared me!” Marinette knocked him in the arm and he laughed harder. 

“Shit, hang on.” He stood in front of her and shot at another player, killing them. “Loot him.” 

Marinette quickly started to grab stuff from the box that fell from the other player. 

“Alright, blue circle is closing in. Let’s go.” Adrien took off out of the building and Marinette followed him. 

He grabbed a motorcycle and climbed onto it. “Get on.” 

Marinette pushed the button to get on the back and he took off across the map. He jumped off of a hill and flipped the bike, injuring her. 

“You rolled it!” Marinette’s character crawled along the ground and Adrien laughed. 

“I’m sorry. Here.” Adrien began healing her; before, they got up and took off again to the next safe spot. 

They almost got to the end until a person came out of nowhere and hit Adrien and Marinette’s characters over the head with a pan. 

Adrien burst out laughing as he dropped his controller. The number two appeared on the end screen with a ‘Better Luck Next Time’. He gripped his hair and continued to laugh. 

“Why is that funny? We almost got to first place!” Marinette was confused as to why he was dying of laughter. 

“Because- it-” Adrien continued to laugh as he gasped for air. “It means that they put their gun down to knock us out with a pan.” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow and realized how silly it was. She burst out giggling. 

“ADRIEN! You two have to go!” Nathalie’s voice came from the other room and Adrien calmed down. 

He sighed as he turned off the game. “Alright, let’s go. Back to reality.” He stood up and held his hand out to her. 

Marinette took his hand and stood up from the couch. 

“Just don’t get jealous.” Adrien winked at her. 

“Why would I get jealous?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as he dragged her from his bedroom. She was confused about why he would say that to her.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien walked into the fitting with Marinette at his side. He smiled at the person at the front table. 

“Bonsoir. My name is Adrien Agreste. I have an appointment today.” He handed them his model card and they nodded. 

“Right this way.” The woman took them back to the main room.

Marinette followed him as he walked with a hand in his pocket. 

“You have a total of ten outfits to try on from various brands. They have all been hung up for you and she will be your stylist for today.” The woman gestured towards a woman with a tape measure around her neck. 

She was gorgeous and intimidating to Marinette, not to mention all of the female models around her. There were some male models too, but she couldn’t get herself to focus on that. 

Adrien ran his fingers through his blonde hair as the stylist went to work introducing herself and going over the plan. 

“So, today I want to see what looks good on you and see what tweaks we need to make to make them work best for you.” She smiled at Adrien and he nodded. 

“Sounds good.” Adrien stared at the racks of clothing as he felt exhaustion kick in. 

“Now, I think that this one would look amazing on you and we can even dress it up or down.” The stylist pulled out white chinos, a plain navy polo, light grey suitcoat, and a reddish brown belt with matching slip on dress shoes. 

Adrien slipped his white woven shirt off his arms and laid it over a chair. He then grabbed the hem of his black shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Marinette got lost in how all of the women and girls stared over at him and whispered amongst themselves. Her heart raced as jealousy kicked in. 

Adrien warmly smiled and casually wrapped his pinky around hers to grab her attention. She peered over at him with parted lips and widened eyes. 

He winked at her with a smile as he mouthed, “I said not to get jealous.”  

Her eyes skimmed down his bare chest to his low sitting jeans. She swallowed hard with a blush and nodded. “Sorry.” She cleared her throat and he lead her to sit down in the chair that had his shirts draped over it. 

She sat with her hands in her lap as she watched him slip the polo on and then undo his belt and pants to put on the other pair. Her eyes flashed over to models watching him change and her heart filled with fire again. 

The stylist helped him tuck in his shirt and slipped the belt through the loops. She helped him into the suit coat, leaving it open. “Perfect.” She smiled and crouched down to mess with the hem of the pants. 

Adrien turned to Marinette, who was distracted once again. He shook his head and softly chuckled, walking over to her. He bowed forward and touched her chin, bringing her gaze to his. 

“Hey. What’d I say? I’m with you. People are going to stare at me. I’m an Agreste. My name is a burden in itself. But none of them mean anything… absolutely nothing.. Compared to you.” He pressed his lips to hers and stood up straight as she zoned out on him. “Now, what do you think?” He touched the lapel with one hand and put his other hand in his pocket as he posed for her. 

Her heart sped up as she took in his poses. “Handsome.” Marinette couldn’t get anymore words to spill from her lips, but that one. 

Adrien chuckled as the stylist brought him back to reality. “Walk for me please.” She smiled and he nodded at her. 

“Of course. Just to that picture and back?” Adrien pointed across the room and she agreed with him. 

“That would be perfect.” She smiled and watched him prepare to walk. 

Adrien walked down to the picture, causing all of the women to stare. He posed at the end and then came back. “Beautiful walk!” The woman praised him and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Next outfit.” 

Adrien slipped the coat and shirt off. He then slipped off the pants, leaving him in his black  _ Gabriel _ brand boxers. Marinette swallowed hard as the stylist passed him a pair of skinny fit denim pants. 

“This is a less known brand. I know your father only likes high end fashion brands, but I think this is a good style for you.” The stylist smiled as he took the medium toned jeans and stepped into them. 

Marinette watched him slowly pull them up and zip and fasten them. The stylist gave him a black belt with a steel hued buckle. She then crouched down to check on the hem. “We’re gonna have to hem these a bit, but the fit seems good. Are you comfortable?” She peered up at Adrien and he messed with the waist. 

“They’re comfortable.” Adrien slowly peered over at Marinette to check on her. 

She ran a tape measure up from his ankle to his crotch. Marinette worried her bottom lip and worried about where her hand was. If he could feel it brush against him. If it even was touching any part of him. If she could tell how big he was. Marinette scanned her gaze up to his face and watched how he peered down off to the side and smiled with a hello at another model, that he must have known. 

She brought her nails to her lips and chewed on them as anxiety kicked in. He moved his gaze to look down at the stylist that was measuring him.

“Good. Mark his inseam at 32.” She smiled and stood up. She grabbed a red wine hued crew neck sweater and passed it to him. “Put this on, s’il vous plait.” 

Adrien took it and slipped it on. He messed with the hem as she pulled a tan peacoat from the rack. She helped him into it and then passed him a pair of dark brown boots. 

Marinette moved out of the chair so that he could use it to put the shoes on. 

“Alright, walk again for me.” The stylist watched him walk the same way as before. “Great.” 

When he got back, she checked to make sure the peacoat hit where it should on his body. 

The fitting went on and on for hours with him getting undressed and redressed. Marinette watched him walk over and over again and even though he had told her that she was the only one that mattered, her emotions were all over the place. 

He was suddenly interrupted by some girl that Marinette didn’t appreciate. She never had and it made her anger boil within her soul.

“And this is Adrien! My boyfriend. Come darling.” A girl with reddish brown hair and emerald eyes came walking up to Adrien. She wrapped her arm around his and he glared at her. 

“I’m not your-” Adrien was interrupted by her index finger over his lips. 

“Shh… silly. You don’t want to spoil the surprise!” Lila giggled as she smiled for the cameras. 

“What the he- I mean what are you talking about?” Adrien fake smiled for the cameras and she played with the lapels on the suit he was wearing. “Oh you know… the photoshoot coming up. Didn’t Monsieur Agreste tell you?” 

Adrien peered over at Marinette, who was sitting by the stylist glaring. “Shit.” Adrien spoke under his breath and smiled for everyone. 

“The one you’re doing the fitting for…” Lila smiled as she nudged him in the ribs. 

He coughed and spoke with his hand in his pocket. “Oh… right. That- that one.” He rubbed the back of his head as he awkwardly smiled. 

“Anyway… my mother is having us ride in the same car… Isn’t that great?” Lila kissed him on the cheek and he rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I need to get this out there that-” Once again Adrien was interrupted by Lila grabbing him and kissing him on the lips. 

Adrien shoved her away with a glare as he turned to see Marinette run off. “Damnit, Lila! I’m not your boyfriend! Stop pretending!” He shook his head and ran in the direction of Marinette.

He watched her disappear into the women’s bathroom and he flung the door open. “Marinette?” Women walked out as he slipped by apologizing to them. “Marinette?” 

“Go away.” Marinette sniffed in one of the stalls. 

“Not gonna happen.” Adrien slipped under the door and Marinette scrambled back further on the toilet. “Hey.”

“I don’t want to talk.” She hid her face in her arms and he sighed. 

“Bugaboo…” Adrien pulled her arms from her face and she didn’t look up at him. “You know it’s not true.” 

“No, I don’t… You could have lied to me! You could be lying now!” Marinette burst into tears. “Every female with boobs stares at you! How am I supposed to compete with models!” 

Adrien sighed and yanked her up from the toilet. He touched her cheek and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’m not lying to you. Lila is a liar. You of all people know that.” Adrien smirked at her as he poked fun at her. “Little Miss I Must Slam My Spotted Foot Over Adrien to claim him from a crazy model woman.”

Marinette burst out laughing as she bit her bottom lip. “I didn’t claim you…”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed as her shoulders slumped. “Alright… I did! But I- I didn’t want her to steal you.” Marinette gave him a desperate expression. 

“Marinette. You never could have had me stolen. Either way… I was set on you.” Adrien smiled and chuckled at her. 

“Sorry.” She hid in her hair and he touched her chin. 

“Did you… want to reclaim your boyfriend from a crazy model?” Adrien smirked as he lowered his lashes. 

“Ye-yes.” Marinette leaned in and captured his lips with her own. She tangled her fingers into his hair and he did the same to her, drinking her in.

“Now, I need to go back out there to finish this fitting.” Adrien smiled at her and kissed her one last time on the cheek. He touched her forearm and let his hand slowly slide down to her hand. “So, are you going to stay in here all night or come with me?” 

Marinette giggled and stood up. “I’ll come with you.” 

“Oh really?” He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in to lavish her throat with nibbled kisses and she giggled and shoved him away. 

“Stop… that’s not what I meant…” Marinette giggled hard as she fought against him and he tugged her closer, sucking on her pulse point. She bit her bottom lip and softly moaned as he lavished her neck in one spot. “You’re gonna give me a hick- ah…” Marinette gripped his bicep as he continued to bite, suck, and kiss her pulse point. 

Her cares went out the window as he cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her peaked nipple. She moaned louder as he let her go and ran his hand along her neck, running his thumb along the hickie he had made. He swiftly kissed her on the lips with a smirk, “And now everyone will know you’re mine.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as her head swooned. He caught her and chuckled as her knees buckled. “You’re dangerous.” 

“Well, I am the world’s most unlucky cat.” Adrien winked at her and she shook her head with a giggle. 

“Ridiculous.” Marinette pushed him away and he lead her out of the bathroom. 

“Ridiculous is catching butterflies that a chaotic man releases as evil minions.” Adrien gave a brooding expression as he wiggled his fingers in front of his face. 

Marinette burst out laughing and nodded. “Okay you win. It’s pretty silly.” 

Adrien walked back to the stylist and smiled for her. “I am so sorry for that outburst. Please forgive me. Now, where were we?” 

“It’s okay. I completely understand. Lila can be a bit much.” The stylist winked at him and began to grab the next ensemble from a rack. 

Adrien slipped on the navy slacks that had white thin pinstripes running through it. He shrugged on the white button down and buttoned it. He tucked it into the pants and slipped on the matching suitcoat. 

The stylist passed him a black belt and then gestured for Marinette to come over. “Monsieur Agreste wanted you to learn. So, show me your measuring skills and tell me what’s wrong with this or where it could be fitted better.” She smiled at Marinette and passed her the soft tape measure.

Adrien watched Marinette swallow hard as she walked up to him and worried her bottom lip. “It’s okay.” He mouthed to her and she nodded. 

She touched the shoulders of the suit coat and began to speak. “It’s slightly too big in the shoulders… the seam should hit here.” She took her finger and ran it along his shoulder and Adrien felt a shiver run through him.  

“Can you hold your arms out, please?” Marinette looked into Adrien eyes and he raised his arms out at the sides. “The sleeves should hit around here and they’re a tad bit too long for his arm length.” She then ran the tape measure from his shoulder down to where it should hit at his wrist, adding a quarter inch for seam allowance and a hem. Then she measured his inner arm, as well. 

“Good. What about the shirt?” The stylist pointed at the person taking notes as Adrien shrugged off the coat. 

“The sleeves again need to be shortened.” She measured again as to where those should hit and Adrien blushed as she grazed his arm with her fingers on purpose. “The shoulder seam should hit here, as well.” She touched his shoulder again and Adrien licked his lips as she grazed down the front of the button panel. “The rest seems to be in order. It looks nice.” She smiled up at Adrien and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What about the pants?” The stylist made sure that the person kept track of the revisions, properly. 

Marinette’s cheeks heated as her gaze went down to his crotch. “Can you remove the belt please?” 

Adrien popped the buckle and yanked it from the loops, wrapping it around his fist. 

Marinette stuck her fingers between his hip and the waistband. “They’re a bit too big.” She removed her fingers and he held out his arms so that she could wrap the tape measure around his hips to measure him. 

“31.” Marinette smiled and let the tape measure go. 

“Good. Now, what about the length?” She smiled and watched Marinette drop down to her knees to touch and mess with the hem. 

“They’re a bit too long.” Marinette took the tape measure from around her neck and peered up at him as she ran the tape measure up his leg. 

Adrien looked up and away as he swallowed hard. Her hand grazed along his inner thigh as she nudged against his cock and balls with the back of her hand. He had been measured so many times that he should be unphased by it, but it was Marinette, not some stylist. He tried to control his dick.  _ Not now... Don’t do this to me now. This happens all the time. I get measured all the time. It’s never Marinette, but it’s the same. Calm down… fuck... _

Marinette peered up at him to see embarrassment color his cheeks as he worried his bottom lip. She noticed him flex against the slacks and she quickly stood up to hug him. 

“I just wanted to thank you for this wonderful oppurrtunity. You’re amazing.” She giggled and hugged him to hide him from everyone.

Adrien swallowed hard and whispered, “Thank you.” as he hugged her harder. He peered over her shoulder and waited till no one was paying attention to adjust himself so that it wasn’t obvious anymore. 

“Thank you so much for letting me have this experience.” Marinette gushed as she let him go, ignoring how her heart pounded against her ribcage. She turned around to smile at the stylist. “32.”

Adrien smiled down at her and she smirked, biting her lip as she turned towards him again. “What way do you usually dress?” 

He choked on his spit, for a moment, hearing that come out of her mouth. She giggled with her hand over her lips. 

Adrien cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Left. But they have that already.” 

Marinette laughed harder, intertwined their fingers together at their sides, and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love shocking you.” 

“I know you do.” Adrien rolled his eyes and kissed her again.  

The stylist nodded with a smile and pointed at the person taking notes. “Alright. That’s all we need from you.” The stylist took the tape measure from Marinette and Adrien got dressed back in the clothes he came in. “I’ll let your father know the results and we’ll see you at the photoshoot.” 

“Merci.” Adrien smiled and lead Marinette to his driver. 

They got into the car and Marinette sighed as she looked out the window. 

“What’s wrong?” Adrien took her hand and kissed along her knuckles. 

“Why does Lila always try to claim that you’re hers?” Marinette let the tears fall and Adrien leaned closer to her. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” He wiped the tears from her eyes with a warm smile. “She doesn’t matter. Just forget about her. I always do.” He chuckled and she softly giggled as she sniffed. “Lila is... “ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I gave her a chance to be a better person and she didn’t take it seriously. At least Chloe  _ tries _ to be a better person.” 

Marinette giggled and nodded as she rolled her eyes. “I guess you’re right. At least Chloe tries, sometimes.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “She really does, but she also has a strict mother that doesn’t always put her first. You’re lucky in the fact that you have two parents that care for you deeply. Most kids don’t have that. It’s special. You’re special.” Adrien pressed his lips against hers and she smiled. 

“I never thought about that. How I have two parents who go out of their way for me and dote on me.” Marinette blushed as she felt very blessed to have two loving parents. 

Adrien nodded, “Even when my mother was around… there was still coldness there. She was more loving, but she still kept me inside.” Adrien sighed and lost his smile. 

“Hey, one day… you’ll see her again.” Marinette touched his chin and smiled. “You make even the darkest days, shine bright.” 

Adrien smirked at her as he nuzzled her palm. “Merci, Marinette.” 

She rubbed her nose against his. “Anytime, Lucky Kitty.” 

“Lucky Kitty?” Adrien was shocked by her comment. 

“You bring me good luck.” Marinette smiled as she giggled. “I would never have gotten to experience what I did today without you in my life. So thank you for being my good luck charm.”

“I’m far from a good luck charm, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and she touched his cheeks with her soft hands. 

“You’re the most  _ Miraculous _ lucky charm, I’ve ever been blessed with.” She rested her forehead against his. “Even if you don’t see it yourself.” 

Adrien blushed as she captured his lips with her own. He sighed and parted his lips to run his tongue along hers. Adrien’s driver peered in the rearview mirror and smirked as he turned his gaze back to the road. 

Adrien undid his seatbelt and got closer to her. She softly mewled and gripped his soft hair in her fists. 

His driver grunted and Adrien blushed, pulling away and fastening his seatbelt. Marinette giggled as their car was suddenly blocked by a giant broken building. 

Adrien looked over at Marinette with parted lips. They heard distant explosions and Adrien suddenly became determined. 

He touched his driver’s shoulder and smiled. “Uh… we’re gonna walk. Let my father know.” Adrien unfastened her seatbelt, opened the door, and took her hand. He yanked her from the car. She tripped and he caught her by her forearms. 

He pulled her around a corner and into an alleyway. They stopped and bent over to catch their breaths. 

“YOU’LL PAY… ADRIEN AGRESTE!” A familiar female voice echoed throughout the city and the sound of more shattering buildings surrounded them. 

“LILA?” Marinette and Adrien spoke in unison as they stared into each other’s eyes in shock. 

Marinette shook her head and stood up with confidence. “TIKKI! SPOTS ON!” A red glow took her over. “C’mon… Kitty…” 

“Wouldn’t it be better if I was Adrien Agreste?” Adrien raised his hands and shrugged. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of view as she saw Volpina above them, searching. “I’LL FIND YOU AND SOON YOU’LL BE MINE… FOREVER! NO ONE CAN KEEP US APART!” Her voice carried as she leapt across buildings.

“Do I need to remind you what happened last time you did that with Volpina?” Ladybug hissed through her teeth and he swallowed hard with wide eyes. 

“She’s right, kid.” Plagg threw a piece of camembert into his mouth. “Being Adrien will only cause more problems.” 

“See…” Ladybug gestured towards Plagg and grabbed Adrien’s shirt. “Say it.” She brought her lips close to his and he lowered his eyelids to smirk at her. 

“Plagg… claws out.” Adrien whispered the words and Ladybug pressed her lips against his as a green light took them over. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: Sorry, it took so long to update this story. I've been super busy and I actually work soon till tonight and it's morning. So, I hope this was okay. I wanted to get it out before I worked. :) Anyway, enjoy. I'll be updating Everything Will Be Okay later. :) Also, I'm gonna put a warning right here because there is some traumatizing events ahead. So Trigger Warning. I'll add it to the warnings on this story and tags.**

Chat Noir raised his right hand in the air as he held Volpina with his left arm. “Cataclysm!” 

He went to grab her necklace, but fell through her as she disappeared. Chat peered at the floor as it crumbled from beneath him and he fell below. His eyes widened in shock as Volpina walked up to him, swaying her hips. 

“Now, who’s mine?” Volpina giggled and raised her flute up to hit him over the head with it. 

Chat felt his head go fuzzy as he passed out. Volpina’s giggles echoed in his ears as she threw a bubble around him and took him across the city. 

Ladybug looked around her to find Chat Noir was gone. She panicked as she searched all over for him. “Chat?” Ladybug called out and didn’t get a response. She opened her yo-yo and poked the map button. 

She saw his paw print beeping at a building across the city. “Hang on, kitty.” Ladybug shut her yo-yo and threw it across the city. 

 

000

 

Adrien woke up to find himself in a dark room. It smelled of dust and damp dirt. He groaned as he tried to pick up his arms, finding them stuck to a chair. Panic set in and he fought against the rope. 

“Don’t fight it.” A female voice came from the dark and Adrien quickly glanced around himself. 

“Why are you doing this?” Adrien yelled out and yanked at the binds again. 

“All I wanted was for you to love me how you love Marinette. How you’ve always loved Marinette.” Volpina stepped out of the shadows. “But you never did and never would.” 

“Lila?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as she straddled his lap and ran her finger along his jawline. 

She gripped his chin and sharply tilted his head up. “Don’t you want me?” She rolled her hips and he fought against her. 

“Lila. We’ve gone over this.” Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her hands down the front of his chest to the front of his jeans. “Stop. I don’t want this.” 

“Why not? You have a pretty girl that wants you? Why isn’t that enough?” Volpina slipped down between his legs, kneeling on the floor. She grabbed his thighs and pushed them open.

“Lila.” Adrien watched her slowly slide her hands up his thighs and over his crotch. She undid the button and pulled the zipper down, slipping her hand beneath them. She ran her hand along him and he felt sick to his stomach. Adrien wanted nothing to do with her. “You’re a beautiful girl, but I only want-”

“Shh…” Volpina placed a finger over his lips as she freed him from his pants and wrapped her lips around his cock. Adrien panicked as he tried to fight what she was doing. Fight how it felt to have her mouth wrapped around him. He felt sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was throw up. He wanted nothing to do with what she was doing. Marinette’s reaction swirled around his head and made him feel more dirty. He felt tainted and unworthy of anyone. His dick eventually betrayed him and hardened, causing him to want to cry.  Volpina heard footsteps and let him go from her warm mouth. “Someone’s here. Now, you be a good boy and sit quietly.” 

“Lila!” Adrien yelled out, as panic set in, and she rolled her eyes and stuck silver duct tape over his lips. He glared at her as she used her flute to make an illusion of Chat Noir. He tried to cry out, but he couldn’t. His body began to tremble and his breathing picked up as anxiety kicked in.  

“Time to catch a little red bug.” Volpina peered over her shoulder at him and winked. 

He yelled out past the tape and pulled at his binds. Plagg flew out of his shirt, once Adrien was alone. 

The little black cat peered at him. “Well look it here. I like you better this way. You can’t go on about Marinette… or Ladybug… can’t moan her name… can’t complain about something that seems like a big deal now, but will be miniscule later…” Plagg went on and on about how great it was that Adrien couldn’t talk. 

Adrien growled at him with fire fueled emerald eyes. He raised his shoe and tried to kick his kwami. 

“HEY! Fine, I’ll free you.” Plagg rolled his eyes and yanked the tape off. 

“No, cheese for a week.” Adrien glared at him and Plagg got sad. 

“No, you can’t do that to me. I’m helping you out… See?” Plagg pulled at the rope and untied it with little effort. 

Adrien reached into his pocket and threw him cheese. “Plagg!” He punched the air and Plagg chewed his camembert. 

“You should probably fix your pants first.” Plagg swallowed the cheese and Adrien quickly redid his jeans. 

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien called out in a shaky voice and the neon light took him over. 

 

000

 

Volpina searching through the building, following the sounds of footsteps. “I know you’re here to save Adrien. Yes, I know Chat Noir’s identity. To say I’m shocked wouldn’t really cover it. I should have expected it really.” Volpina talked as she heard a gasp and she flung open a nearby door. “No? Not in here? I’ll just keep searching until I find you. Better yet…” 

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir called out, wandering around Volpina with his hands cupped over his mouth. “You can come out. It’s okay.”

Ladybug hid behind a wall. She panted as she peered around to see Chat Noir holding out his hand. 

“You can’t hide forever.” Chat’s voice echoed and Ladybug shook her head, trying to not let his words get to her. 

Ladybug came out from her hiding spot and flung her yo-yo at him, causing him to disappear. “Stop playing games and come out and fight me!” 

Volpina stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. “If you want Adrien back… you have one small thing to do.” 

“What is it? I’m done playing these games.” Ladybug put her hands on her hips. 

“Give over your miraculous and you can have your precious Adrien back. I’ve seen how you dote over him all over Paris. How you stop to stare at his billboards. He must mean something to you.” Volpina smirked at her. 

“Let him go.” Ladybug yelled at her and swung her yo-yo at her. 

“Look at him.” Volpina threw her flute up to her lips and caused an illusion to build of moments ago when she had been back with him. 

Ladybug peered up to see Volpina on his lap and sliding down between his thighs. She watched Volpina slide her hands up his thighs and up over the front of his jeans, undoing them. Her heart raced as anger filled her as she watched some other girl do things to him that only she should be doing. Her eyes burned as her throat felt like someone was gripping onto it, keeping her from speaking.  

She shook it off and raised her hand to the air to throw her yo-yo. “Lucky…” 

Someone grabbed her wrist to stop her and she peered over her shoulder with tear filled eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m not there still.” Chat went to kiss her cheek and she pulled away from him. 

Her stomach hurt and flipped at the sight of him. Vomit rose up her throat as a deep pain made it’s bed in her heart. “Don’t. Just don’t.” 

Chat peered over at Volpina’s illusion and cringed as it disappeared. He felt sick to his stomach as his dick ricocheted the memory through his head by making him feel it all over again. His body trembled at the thought and feeling. He needed to shower. Needed to be clean.  

“Can’t you see how much he wants me?” Volpina smiled and posed with her back arched for Ladybug. 

Chat growled and glared up at her. “I DON’T WANT YOU! I DIDN’T ASK FOR WHAT YOU DID!” 

“Don’t listen to him. He was saying different in that chair.” Volpina lied and Chat growled louder as he grabbed Ladybug’s face. 

“Look at me.” Chat tried to get her to focus on him. She peered away from him and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “I DID NOT like what she did. And all she did was what you saw. Nothing else. You distracted her before she could do more than that. I didn’t ask for what she did.” 

Ladybug grabbed his hands off of her and turned away. “LUCKY CHARM!” She threw her yo-yo into the air. 

“Bugaboo?” Chat Noir tried to explain himself again, but she shook her head as a zipper fell down from the air. 

Ladybug screamed in anger as she realized it was screwing up her powers. She turned to face him with her hands down into fists at her sides. “I WISH I NEVER FELL FOR YOU!” 

Chat Noir flinched at her words as they hit him in the chest like sharp arrows. 

He sighed and swallowed hard as anger took him over. He screamed and ran at Volpina. Chat took his bo staff from his back and extended it, swinging at her. She dodged his attacks and countered them with her flute. 

“Oops. Did I anger you?” Volpina giggled as she ducked and slipped out of reach. 

“Fuck you!” Chat raised his hand into the air as he suddenly grabbed her from behind. “CATACLYSM!”

She struggled and he held her in place with clenched teeth. Chat grabbed her necklace, causing it to crumble. “LADYBUG NOW!” 

Ladybug sniffed and lazily threw her yo-yo. She caught the akuma and let it go, watching it float up. She threw the zipper up and whispered, “Miraculous Ladybug.”. 

Ladybug fell to her knees and let herself fall apart. Everything hurt and her head spun with ideas of what happened in that room. 

Chat Noir ignored Lila and ran to Ladybug. He grabbed her hands and she yanked them away from him. “I swear nothing happened other than what you saw. Promise.” 

Ladybug shook her head and stood up on wobbly legs, finding that her words were gone. 

“M’lady?” Chat called out as she threw her yo-yo to take off back to her house. 

Chat turned around and glared at Lila. “This is all your fault!” He extended his staff and took off after Ladybug. 

 

000

 

Hawkmoth was still in shock that Chat Noir was his son. Still standing in his lair with his mouth open. Was still silently planted in place when his transformation fell.

“Sir?” Nooru peered at him with a concerned expression. 

“This whole time… Chat was… was under my roof?” Gabriel let the words fall from his lips. “This whole time… he was sitting at my table. Was in my office. Was posing for my clothing line? This whole time my-” He clenched his fist and dug his nails into his palm. “My wife could have been saved by our son.” 

“Sir.” Nooru tried to argue with him. 

“This whole time half of my wish was sleeping in the other room.” Gabriel swallowed hard as he peered over at his kwami. “Did you know?” 

Nooru shook his head and backed up from his captor. “No, sir.” 

“You didn’t know?” Gabriel pried at him for answers. 

“We aren’t allowed to tell or know. I- I never noticed.” Nooru swallowed hard as Gabriel backed up. 

“This is good news. I can just grab his miraculous while he sleeps.” Gabriel rubbed his chin as a dark expression fell to his lips. 

“He’s your son, sir.” Nooru tried to argue. “Aren’t you worried about what happens after you make that wi-” Nooru was silenced with a flick of Gabriel’s wrist.

He took the elevator up to his office and walked out of it. Gabriel walked past his son’s room, hearing piano spill from the door. He nodded and walked through the mansion, towards the kitchen to pour himself a drink. 

Gabriel took his glass of brandy up to the atrium and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as he sat down on a marble bench. He knocked out a cigarette and put it between his lips, sighing as he peered up at the glass ceiling. Gabriel set his glass down beside him and lit the end of his cancer stick. He blew out smoke and took his glass back up, taking a sip of the warm liquid. 

He sighed and let his resolve fall. Tears fell from his eyes and his heart ached as he realized that in order to get his wife back, he’d have to sacrifice their son. 

 

000

 

Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony. He dropped transformation and knocked on her trap door. “Princess?” 

“Go away!” Marinette cried as she hugged her pillow on her bed. She peered up to see her long cat body pillow and growled as she shoved it over and down below. She didn’t care what it hit or broke. 

“Please? Let me explain.” Adrien tried to open the hatch, finding it locked. “Please, unlock the door. Just give me a moment. Please!” 

Marinette sniffed and ignored his incessant voice. Ignored how his voice swirled around her body and caressed her skin in a way that no one else could. She growled at his framed photo and threw it off her bed. “Why did you let her do that?”

“You think I had much choice?” Adrien spoke through the glass window, peering down at her. “You look radiant in the moonlight.” 

“Stop flirting with me!” Marinette threw her pillow at the door and he flinched away from it. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Adrien appeared again with his hands raised. “I tried to fight her, but there’s only so much I can do tied to a chair, Bugaboo.” 

“Don’t call me Bugaboo!” Marinette threw another thing at her trap door and Adrien sighed. 

“Just- just open the door. Please? It’s cold out here.” Adrien sighed as he grabbed his biceps with his slender fingers. He peered down and off to the side with a saddened expression. “And I really don’t want to go home.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and peered up at a sad Adrien. She sighed and unlocked her hatch; before, walking down her stairs and to her tablet. 

Adrien dropped down onto her bed and shut her door. He sat on her bed, knowing that she wanted space. “I don’t know what happened. I know I woke up in a room, tied to a chair. She came out and talked to me. Told me things. Told me I wanted her. I fought against her as she straddled my lap and rolled her hips. I didn’t want to get hard. I tried not to. I swear. Even when she slid to her knees and ran her hands up my thighs and over my dick… I was able to fight it. But my dick betrayed me once her mouth got involved. I didn’t want her. I don’t want her. I swear on my life, Marinette. I- I felt like I was going to throw up. I- It was traumatizing and- and scary. I didn’t want anything to do with her. I’m ashamed. I feel dirty. All I want to do is sit in a shower and scrub my skin until it’s red and bleeding. Believe me. Please!” Adrien held his knees to his chest. “I’m scared. She knows who I am, Marinette. She knows I’m Chat. It’s only a matter of time before she knows who you are. You know what that means? Hawkmoth- he-” Tears fell from his eyes as he felt dirty and like he had let Ladybug down. He had let Marinette down. “I let you down.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip as she heard his frantic and broken voice. She took a deep breath and set her stylus down to walk back up to her bed. 

“I’m scared and I feel alone. I can’t tell anyone what she did. I can’t talk to anyone. I don’t have anyone. I-” Adrien’s hands trembled as he brought them up to his hair. 

Marinette crawled across her bed and peered at him. He was curled up with his head down against his knees and hands tugging at his hair. She didn’t say anything as she heard him let a sob escape. Her heart ached and she got closer to him. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her bed. He faced away from her and shivered in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for what I said to you. I was angry. You’re okay. We’re okay. And if Hawkmoth comes for you? I will fight for you.” Marinette pressed her lips to his soft hair and felt him sob harder. 

“I don’t want that for you.” Adrien gasped out as he tried to calm down. “I don’t want him to find you too.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Adrien. I’m over hiding. I want to end him. I want to end Volpina and punish Lila for what she has done.” Marinette hugged him harder and wrapped her leg over his hip. “She broke my kitty. She won’t get away with that easily.” 

“Your kitty was already broken before she got to him.” Adrien whispered as the pain settled in deep within his chest. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien laid on Marinette's bed, unable to sleep. He peered around her room as panic set in. Everything about him felt like Lila would magically show up. She'd find a way to grab him again. His heart sped up and the room spun as he went over what had happened. 

He felt sick as the memory of what Lila had done played over and over in his head. He began to sweat and his stomach rolled. Adrien suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He moved Marinette out of the way and ran down to her vanity. 

Embarrassment flooded his cheeks as he got sick in her sink. Tears streamed down his face as his knees trembled, causing him to fall to the ground. 

_ I regret falling for you!  _ Ladybug's voice echoed in his ears, causing him to be sick again. He pulled himself up onto the sink to empty his stomach again, leaving only bile behind. 

He panted and fell to the floor and curled up as anger filled him. Anger that his girlfriend didn't understand what had happened. That she would never understand what had happened because she had never been in that type of situation. 

“Adrien?” Marinette leaned over the edge of her bed. 

He chose to stay silent and say nothing. He didn't want to yell at her. He didn't want to act out towards her for it. He would have been mad and hurt too. He  _ was _ mad and hurt. 

The fact that she had left him there alone with her again hit him full force and he couldn't stay silent anymore. 

“You left me.” His voice was weak as he clenched his hands into fists, sitting up on the floor. 

“What?” Marinette rubbed her eyes. She wasn't fully awake yet. 

“Volpina. Afterwards, you left me with her again.” He spoke up louder as anger caused him to clench his teeth. 

“I'm- I'm sorry. I was angry. I didn't think.” Marinette slowly climbed to the edge of her bed and down the stairs. 

Adrien shook his head. “You saw what she did and left me with her insane ass again!” 

“I thought you had cheated and all I saw was her doing things to you. I couldn't handle it. I- I didn’t notice the ropes. I-” Marinette spotted him sitting on the floor with his hair between his fingers. 

    “Do you think I would have left you with someone who raped you?” Adrien peered up at her and she saw the amount of pain and trauma on his face. How his eyes were red and swollen. How his cheek was bruised. She hadn't even thought to check for injuries. 

     Marinette got quiet. “No.” She peered down at her hands as she wrung them together, not knowing what to do. 

     Adrien burst out into tears, not caring that she saw him cry. “THEN WHY THE  _ FUCK _ WOULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH HER?”

   “I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say.” She stepped closer to him and tried to take one of his hands. “Let me just check for wounds. I know you have a bruise on your cheek. Just-”

    Adrien ripped his hand away from her reach. “Don't touch me! Just leave me alone.”

Marinette heard a knock on the door and she heard her mom's soft voice. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Everything is fine. I just had Adrien on speaker.” Marinette called back as she kept her eyes on him. 

“Hi!” Adrien called out for her benefit, pretending like everything was okay. 

“Hi, Adrien! Come by some time for dinner!” Sabine yelled through the door and Marinette released her held in breath as she heard her mom walk back down the stairs.

“Adrien.” Marinette quietly spoke as he stood up on weak legs to wash out her sink. 

“I’ll clean this. Sorry.” Adrien kept his voice quiet as he began to rinse out her sink. 

Marinette stood up and reached out to touch him, but thought better about it. “Do you want to clean up?” 

“I’m cleaning right now… oh.” Adrien gripped the sink with his hands and worried his bottom lip. 

“I just thought that… you know since… Lila?” Marinette tried to take care of him in some way or another. She wanted to do anything to make it up to him. She was foolish and selfish to have left him behind. Marinette wanted to punch herself in the head for what she had done. 

“That’d- that’d be great.” Adrien finished cleaning her sink and wiped his wet hands on his jeans. 

Marinette opened her bedroom door and looked around to see if her parents were up. She walked down the stairs and found their bedroom door closed with the light off. 

She quickly hurried back up the stairs to grab Adrien. “C’mon. They went to bed.” Marinette smiled warmly at him and he followed her down to the bathroom. 

She shut the bathroom door behind her and grabbed a towel out of a cabinet. “Here’s a towel.” She smiled for him and watched as he continued to hide in his hair. Her hands trembled as she wanted to touch him. “Can I? Please?” She held her hands up and he chewed on his bottom lip as he played with the towel in his hands. 

Adrien shivered as he clung to the towel. Marinette slowly touched his cheek with her palm and slowly tangled it into his dirty blonde hair. He trembled and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. 

“I am so sorry. So sorry that she did that to you.” Marinette ran her hand down to his chin and brought his gaze up to hers. She tilted his head and took in his bruised cheek. “How many bruises do you have?” 

“Don’t know.” Adrien didn’t smile or give any kind of emotion, but she could feel every tremble beneath her hand. 

Marinette took the towel from him and set it on the counter. She reached in front of her and stopped short. “Is it okay if I?” She pointed to his shirt and he nodded. 

She slowly slipped his white overshirt off his shoulders. It wasn’t as pristine as it used to be. Streaks of dirt ran across certain areas and his black shirt had white dust on it. 

He clenched his eyes shut as she grabbed the hem and pushed it up and over his head. Marinette scanned his chest and torso, finding a bruise near his side. She touched it and he winced. “Why didn’t my thing heal you?” Marinette peered up at him with saddened eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Adrien swallowed hard as he kicked off his shoes and realized what was next. 

“Do you want to do the rest yourself?” Marinette didn’t want to traumatize him more. 

He shook his head and Marinette undid his jeans and pushed them down his hips. Fingerprints were left behind on his black boxers and made her sick to her stomach. She froze and Adrien peered down at her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m such a bitch.” Marinette let her tears fall as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down. 

“You’re not a bitch.” Adrien whispered as he stood in front of her without clothing.  

Marinette looked him over and noticed bruises on his inner thighs and lipstick stains below the tip of his cock. She pressed her lips into a thin line as more tears fell. She sank more to the floor as her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. “I am one. Look at you. I left you with her and then I didn’t offer to have you clean up and- and- I’m so so sorry.” 

Adrien turned on the shower and turned to help her off the floor. He slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He then went to work on her pink jeans. 

“What are you doing? I don’t deserve to be with you. I don’t deserve to be with anyone. I left you with her!” Marinette gripped her hair and Adrien shook his head, pulling her hands from her pigtails. 

“Stop.” Adrien took her hair ties out and tossed them onto the sink. 

Marinette sniffed and felt him undo her bra and slip her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and he took her hand, leading her into the shower. 

“I’m not trying to do anything with you. I just- I don’t want to be in here alone. I don’t trust myself.” Adrien swallowed hard as Marinette stepped into the small shower with him. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and grabbed soap. “Do you want me to?” 

“Please.” Adrien felt tears come to his eyes again as she dropped to her knees. He clenched his eyes shut as she carefully rubbed the lipstick away. She saw his knees tremble as his cock hardened and he punched the wall with his fist. 

“It’s okay. It’s just me.” Marinette smiled up at him. “It’s only natural. I don’t blame you.” 

Adrien rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb as she continued to run soap along him. He gasped as she ran soap along his pelvis and thighs, being cautious of his bruises. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette smiled up at him and he shook his head. “You’re safe.” 

“I know- I just- I don’t want her to come for me again. And even you touching me throws me back into what happened.” Adrien burst out and Marinette stood up. 

She rinsed the soap off her hands and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay. I won’t do it anymore. I’m done in that area anyway.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. “Can you do the rest?” 

“My worry is that I’ll clean myself until I bleed.” Adrien sniffed and Marinette nodded as he pressed soft kisses along her shoulder. 

“I’ll finish it.” Marinette let him go and ran soap over his chest and body. She took each arm and scrubbed them with soap. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Adrien hid in his hair as she finished cleaning his body. 

“Under the water.” Marinette told him what to do and he got his hair wet. She grabbed shampoo and began to lather his hair as he crouched down for her. “It’s not fancy model approved shampoo, but it should do.” Adrien finally laughed and she smiled at him. “There’s my boyfriend.” 

“I don’t need fancy model shampoo.” Adrien rolled his eyes as she began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. She massaged his scalp and he let out a soft moan. 

“Right… sure you don’t.” Marinette giggled as she began to run conditioner through his hair. 

Adrien rinsed his hair out again and Marinette passed him the soap. He took it and began to scrub his body until it turned red. Marinette grabbed his hand and took the soap from him. “You don’t need to scrub that hard. I know you think you do, but you don’t.” She began to lather his body with soap, running it down his body and between his legs. 

Adrien’s body betrayed him as he breathed hard and lowered his lashes. She ran her hand from the base to the tip and back down again to focus on his balls. 

She ran her fingers along them and back up his shaft to the head. 

He softly moaned as he opened his eyes to peer into hers. 

“Sorry. I’ll stop.” Marinette took her hand away from him and he grabbed it, putting it back to where it had been. 

“It’s okay. I want to forget anyway.” Adrien swallowed hard and she peered at him with a shocked expression. “I- I really want to forget.” 

Marinette stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, peering into his eyes with heavily lidded ones. He peered through his lashes and into hers. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Marinette spoke in a quiet tone. 

“You won’t.” Adrien whispered and licked his lips. 

“What if it makes you remember what happened to you?” Marinette felt tears come to her eyes again. 

“Only if you do what she did.” Adrien peered down at her chest and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I’m so sorry that I left you with that psychopath.” Marinette let her tears fall and mingle with the water. 

Adrien sighed and hoisted her up, pressing her against the tile wall with her legs wrapped around his hips. “It’s over.” Adrien kissed along her shoulder to her neck. “Distract me. Please.” 

Marinette nodded and touched his face, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss that made his soul collide with her own. Adrien softly moaned as he entered her and slowly rolled his hips as he held her in his arms. 

 

000

  
  


Adrien walked into his bedroom with his hands in his pockets. His phone suddenly went off and he sat down on his bed to answer it. 

“Hey, Nino.” Adrien sighed and his best friend became excited. 

“Dude! You’re alive! What happened? How’d you get out of my house?” Nino went on and on with questions on how it all happened. 

“Window?” Adrien shrugged because he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten out of there. He couldn’t tell him that Ladybug saved him either. 

“You climbed out my window?” Nino raised an eyebrow at his comment. 

“Yeah, ya know… less drama that way. I didn’t want you to see me that way.” Adrien cringed as he lied to his best friend. 

“Dude, I had been watching you puke your guts out for the last half hour or so before that.” Nino’s shoulders fell at his excuse. 

“I- I know. I just didn’t want to be a burden anymore. Anyway, the point is I’m okay. Thank you for putting up with me.” Adrien smiled for him over the phone. 

“Wanna play some online games with me?” Nino perked up again. 

“Sure, why not. I’ll log on, once we get off the phone.” Adrien tried to smile so that it shined through into his voice. 

“Alright, see ya in the lobby.” Nino hung up and Adrien ran his hand through his hair as he set his phone down. 

He turned on his computer and logged into the gaming program. Nino was hosting and he invited Adrien to play. 

Adrien threw his headset on and sighed. “Alright, Nino. What are we playing today?” 

“ _ Overwatch.” _ Nino smirked and waited for Adrien to join. 

Adrien started the game up and approved his join request. 

They played a few rounds; before, there was a knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” Adrien called out and his father stepped inside. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Gabriel sat down on Adrien’s bed. 

“I gotta go. GG, Nino.” Adrien took his headset off and shutdown his computer. 

“You have a photoshoot in two hours, but besides that… I wanted to ask where you got your silver ring.” Gabriel pointed at it. “It’s a different design and not one of mine.” 

Adrien peered down at his ring. “I got it from Nino. He gave it to me as a birthday gift.” 

“I was just curious.” Gabriel sighed and sat with his hands in his lap. “So, this thing with Marinette is pretty serious huh?” 

Adrien peered up from his ring and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“I know you know this, but make sure that when you are engaging in sexual activity, if you are, that you use protection. I don’t want it jeopardizing my brand.”  Gabriel sighed and watched Adrien blush. 

“She’s on the pill.” Adrien swallowed hard and Gabriel nodded. 

“So, how’s Lila?” Gabriel smiled at him and watched Adrien’s hands tremble. “Did something happen with her recently?” 

Gabriel hadn’t planned for her to do what she had done. He had just told her to tie him up. Had just instructed her to lure Ladybug with Chat Noir. He hadn’t planned for it to be his son or for Volpina to go as far as she had. There was nothing he could really do about it until Adrien opened up to him. He couldn’t press charges until Adrien spoke about it because it would give him away as Hawkmoth. Gabriel wished that Adrien would tell him. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn’t. 

“No. Nothing different than what she usually pulls.” Adrien hid in his hair and Gabriel nodded. 

“I just worry about you, is all.” Gabriel stood up and walked over to him. 

Adrien flinched as his father wrapped his arms around him. His heart raced as his father hugged him. “I’m fine.” 

“Good. Why don’t you invite Marinette to your photoshoot? That is, if she isn't busy today.” Gabriel pulled away from him and kept his hands on his son’s shoulders with an eerie smile on his face. 

“Okay.” Adrien nodded and watched his father leave his bedroom. 

He slumped in his seat with his hand dangling between his knees and his hand in his hair. Fear ran through him as he was reminded of Lila and he shook it off to text Marinette. 

 

**My father wants you to come to my photoshoot today. It’s in two hours. I understand if you already have plans.**

 

He sent the text and within moments he had his answer. 

 

**YES!**

 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head as he got lost in her eyes and what had happened before in her shower. 

  
  



End file.
